Fake It Till We Make It
by daniethegirl
Summary: Rachel gets into NYADA. So does Quinn(she's really good at crying, you know). They are sort of friends in New York. Gleeful right? Wrong. Things are unexpectedly hard at the dorms. Rachel hatches a plan that can ease the situation. She's gonna get them a spot at the bigger and better couples' dorm. Will Quinn play along?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The word she knows, the tune she hums**

**Summary: Rachel and Quinn that are sort of friends**

**_Author's note: This is a rewrite of 'Fake It Til We Make It'. Special holler to my shy beta who is doing a great job up to a T._**

Emma gingerly picks up an envelope on her mailbox with a gloved hand; the header states 'NYADA' addressed to a Lucy Quinn Fabray. Odd. She didn't know Quinn applied to the New York school nor does she have any idea why the letter is in her mailbox. Nevertheless, she sprays the letter with an antibacterial mix and put it away in a book inside her bag; she'll page the owner the next day.

* * *

Next day came too soon. Emma started to appreciate weekends since she started dating Will – to be fair she started appreciating everything a little more since Will happened to her. Like a ray of sunshine that man is to her; even unwashed grapes taste tolerable around him. She spots the letter peeking in between pages of 'Chasing Dirt: The American Pursuit of Cleanliness' and pulls it out. _'Oh!'_ She quickly sends Principal Figgins a text to summon Miss Fabray – Emma does not have the luxury of having an intercom in her office.

Prim, demure Quinn Fabray peeks at her door not long after. Her short blonde hair tucked behind an ear, brows mildly furrowed in question.

"Quinn, come in, come in." Emma rises from her seat to usher the teenager in.

"What did I do?" Quinn asks as she takes a seat, carefully folding her floral skirt underneath her. She presses her lips together. For the life of her she could never guess why she's sitting at the Guidance Counselor's office. Quinn has been already up and walking for a while now so it can't be about her injury; like on cue, her back starts protesting and she shifts in her seat. Did they find out about that one time she set fire to Miss Pillsbury's wooden garden gnome along with the Skanks? Surely not! The gnome was already outside the fence. She bits her lips. "It was outside the gate." She blurts out.

"What?" Emma's eyes widen. "Uhm. No, Quinn, you didn't do anything bad, as far as I am aware." _'Teenagers... they are so hard to understand.'_ She quickly snatches the letter and waves it at Quinn's direction smiling. Eyes still wide and expectant, she waits for Quinn to open the letter.

Quinn's mouth forms an 'O' when she reads the back of the envelope. Her head rises to meet Emma's eyes, her hand hovers over the envelope. "Do you need to be alone with..." Emma gestures at the envelope.

"No, I'm just nervous. I'll open it." Quinn takes a deep breath and tears the edge of the envelope.

"Wait. I have a..." Emma interjects. Quinn looks up as the Guidance Counselor pulls out a letter opener. "… letter opener. Oh, ok. You've already opened it."

Quinn waits for a moment then pulls out the letter; a slow smile creeps up her face. A quiet 'I got in' later and Emma finds herself _alone_ again in her office with the knowledge that Quinn Fabray got into NYADA.

* * *

The bathroom smells of lemon, as usual. It is a little too strong today – the new cleaning guy seems to be trigger happy with the cleaning agent he's using. Rachel checks her phone again: 1:40 PM. '_Where is Quinn?_' "My olfactory system is having a hard time here, Quinn." She tells her phone and then tells Quinn the exact same thing a minute later when she comes in.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Joe cornered me. Ew, you're right, the smell is unbearable. Let's get out here."

They find themselves on the bleachers moments later. "Quinn, are you aware that only underclassmen hang around on the bleachers?" Rachel wiggles her bottom to smooth out a portion of her skirt that bunched up under her. "I can see people under us." Her eyes meet that of The Mack's, who is quietly smoking under them. She's suddenly conscious of her attire. The Mack only rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Here." Quinn thrusts a piece of paper into Rachel's hand.

Rachel jumps in her seat, surprised. "What... what is this?" She opens the letter Quinn gave her. The delighted squeal that she lets out is just as loud as the combined noises that the New Directions makes when Quinn breaks the news at the choir room an hour or so later. Kurt has this wounded penguin look about him – he was wearing a suit of some kind – but he cheered nonetheless.

Inside the noise Quinn could only barely make out Finn's: 'Take care of her over there, Quinn'. The boy is nuts. She wonders what that even means. He's going to play house with Rachel at the Big Apple seeing he's coming with them, he should take care of her himself!

* * *

It means that the idiot is going to leave her at Rachel's mercy. She pats Rachel's shoulder as the girl sob-sing her sadness away. Some passengers are looking their way. Quinn pretends not to see them but pokes the brunette at the side at an attempt to, what? Stop her from crying? Appease her? Rachel giggles through the tears. "That tickles." She gives Quinn a small smile but it disappears as soon as it appears. This is going to be a long ride, Quinn decides. Rachel is probably still appreciating the drama of it all.

* * *

NYADA is like a dream. Quinn watches as Rachel spreads her arms and twirls as soon as they are inside. No more tears. She is in awe of how New York transformed a tiny crying girl into a, well... tiny hopeful girl twirling away. "No twirling at the halls." The doorman says and Quinn stares at him. This school has a doorman – they are definitely not in Ohio anymore. Rachel makes one last twirl then stops. The doorman laughs. "I'm just pulling your leg. Twirl away." Quinn tries to stifle a giggle as Rachel continues on twirling to Madame Tibideaux's office. Things are looking up.

"Hey, Tinkerbell, stop twirling and collect your bag. I'm not pulling this monster along." Rachel skips back to her and pulls her bag. "What even is in there? We're only here for a day."

"This is the best Quinn! We're going to have the best time ever!" She half whispers-half squeals, body shaking with excitement. Quinn couldn't agree more.

* * *

She spoke too soon, Quinn realizes. This is a nightmare. They were sent away from Madame Tibideaux's by a teacher's assistant because they were supposed to process their papers first. They were scolded at the front desk for lining up at the wrong lane to process said admission papers.

"Theater arts studies, dance and other crap goes there missy." Points out an Italian guy. Rachel opens her mouth to probably lecture the man on the importance of being polite but Quinn elbows her. She goes away in a huff. "Dramatics, scriptwriting, attempts at directorial pursuits to the other side."

They were sent to everywhere, really. By the time they finished, Quinn is at her wits end. "Don't they have computers in this stupid school?" She sits on a wooden bench subtly massaging her lower back. It's being a bitch again.

"I'm sure they have, Quinn. I am assuming that they merely want us to do it the hard way for the first day. I love this school already." Rachel joins in massaging her back. Their hands move in conflicting directions.

"Take your hands off or I'll cut it." The ice on Quinn's voice gives Rachel a pause. "I'm sorry. I'm tired and it's really sore." Rachel blinks at her and withdraws her hand. A pregnant silence falls between them. Quinn continues her massage until she feels slightly better. She thinks she needs to lie down.

"Show me how to do the massage properly, some time?" Rachel's looking at her with so much wide eyed sincerity that Quinn feels like there was no other choice but to nod. Her affirmation breeds a smile from Rachel. "You ready to find somewhere to live?" Quinn gives her a look. Classes are not starting for a few days. "I mean to crash. I know we could still catch the last train back but you look like you need to lie down."

"That's the greatest thing that came out of your mouth today, Rachel" Quinn leans closer to her companion as she picks up her day bag. "I heard they are already opening up the dorms." And by heard, she means she stared down another freshman for the information. She still got it.

"Yes! Great. We can choose the best room!" They couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and the characters._**

**_To come: Welcome to NYADA._**


	2. Chapter 2: Rachel hatches a plan

**Chapter 2: Rachel Hatches a Plan**

**_Previously: Quinn gets into NYADA!_**

**_A/N: Everyday, I'm thanking the Powers-That-Be for sending me a fanTastic beta-reader. This chapter is a bit more grammarNazi friendly because of her. The next chapters will be taken care of as well._**

"Why NYADA? I've seen the other letter, Quinn."

The[ chopsticks stop midway from the Chinese takeout carton to Quinn's mouth. They resume their journey and Quinn wraps her lips around them, biting a little. Trust Rachel to come up with awkward topics for conversation at the most unfortunate times. Right now Quinn is trying hard not to bite through the sticks. She withdraws them and carefully chews on some Kung Pow Chicken.

"Why not? Am I not good enough for NYADA? Is that how you see this, Rachel?" She answers after she swallows. It's never good to speak with the mouth full, her mother couldn't have stressed that hard enough. She sees color rise up to Rachel's face. They've been roomies since school started. Two months in give or take. They're friends, she thinks, for much longer than that. She should be able to talk to Rachel about this by now. She can but she doesn't want to.

"Don't do that. You and I both know that you are going to hit it big. You might not have my musical talent and innate inclination to Broadway but you are going to be as great as an actor in movies or TV. You are more than good enough for NYADA. Let's not do this. You know what I'm really asking about." Rachel catches her eyes, leaning forward slightly. One hand she braces against the floor for balance.

Quinn raises an eyebrow at that. "Are we the type of friends that talk much Rachel?" Rachel shakes her head no. Quinn hums. Rachel is wrong. They do talk. A lot. She just can't handle this right now. "That's right. So let's keep it that way, ok?"

"But, when we do talk it's about things that matter. I think this matters, Quinn." Rachel reaches across to touch Quinn's arm. The contact was a love child of hovering and actual touching. "Talk to me. Why not Yale?"

Quinn finds that she dislikes this lovechild. "That's it." She quickly shoves the remaining chicken pieces into her mouth. She's never eaten so fast before in her life but she has to chew everything before speaking to the persistent person in front of her – manners must come before anything else. "I'm going." She rises to her knees first before standing up completely. "Why are we always eating on the floor? When did this become a thing?" Rachel opens her mouth to explain that they have no space for a table in their tiny dorm room but Quinn shuts her down. "Don't answer. I'm going." With that she storms out.

The storm out is perfect. Rachel should not be proud but she, somehow, is. Quinn is what most people would think as a hopeless case – so closed off, so defensive. Rachel remembers a time when she couldn't even readily talk to Quinn, back when they were on the opposite poles of the food chain. Even then, at moments when the Cheerio armor chipped, Rachel tried to reach out to Quinn and Quinn sometimes let her. _This time should be better. It should be easier because they are friends now and friends tell each other their nuisances__._ Then again Rachel wonders if she herself is being hassling. People should be happy when Rachel Berry bothers them. It will be a great story to tell their children and grandchildren, when Rachel finally have become an icon. Quinn probably won't want to tell that particular story to anyone. Ever.

She sighs into her hand, then sits up in surprise because she doesn't realize she's been rubbing her lips with her hand the whole time and starts to clear up the cartons when Quinn's head peeks in. "Ask me again next time." Then she is gone again. That leaves Rachel thinking that maybe her quest of being Quinn's 'close' friend haven't failed yet. She succeeded in being a friend, though it took a better part of high school to achieve. Maybe she should make this, as Quinn likes to say, a thing.

* * *

Quinn kicks a pamphlet on the floor; it catches under her wedges and nearly makes her slip. She holds on to a pillar and murmurs a silent thank you to the heavens that she didn't end up sprawled on her back with her skirt covering her head – that would just be cringe worthy. She burps – it tastes of Kung Pow. Ew. In her haste to get away from the hound of hell she forgot to brush her teeth and/or drink water. No drinking fountain in sight; the nearest one is at the mess hall. She heads there and sees someone she wants to punch in the face. Jericho 'You can call me Echo' Jackson. Worse, Jericho's already seen and is jogging towards her.

"Hey, beautiful." He looks at her surroundings. "No Rachel Berry in sight? Miracle?"

Jericho is an ok guy. He's not a jerk, not a perv – at least not on the surface – but that doesn't stop her from wanting to punch that face every time she sees it. "We're not a package deal." She snaps. Echo is taken aback.

"Oh. That time of the month huh? See ya around Quinn." He's sporting a Finn-face. Right now his Finn-face is saying he sees a Scary Quinn.

Echo's reaction is not surprising – Quinn might have this sweet-small town-girl thing going on for her at NYADA. Sometimes she thinks only Rachel really knows her here. When she's snarky and a bit evil, Rachel surely freezes up or blushes as if in secondhand embarrassment, but she doesn't run away. Actually, she persists. With a sigh she turns on her heels and makes her way to the exit doors. She doesn't need her coat seeing it's not too cold outside. She has time; her class doesn't start in another two hours anyway.

* * *

Quinn waits for Rachel outside her dance class. She chuckles every time Rachel gives Crazy July a piercing look behind the dance teacher's back. She takes this class too but not on the same time as Rachel mainly because she's too lazy to fix her schedule. Rachel took offense at first. She maybe thought Quinn didn't want to be her classmate, but she let it go. Or she says so. Now she kind of regrets not attending the class with Rachel. '_This is just hilarious.' _Cassie looks like she wants to strangle Rachel but attempts to keep cool. '_So fake. Hilarious._' Rachel pirouettes. Wrongly. Quinn wonders if Cassie sees that. She's breathing down on Rachel's neck now so Quinn takes that as a yes. It's suddenly not so hilarious to Quinn. '_July is just a bitch.'_

Rachel was huffing and puffing when the class ends – Cranky July made her stay later than others. She seems so upset she doesn't see Quinn. She just continues marching up the halls, Quinn runs to keep up. "Careful there, Mrs. Wolf. The little pigs' house is only made of straws." She calls out. Rachel stops and turns abruptly. Quinn is still keeping up. Consequently, they collide.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Quinn." With her arms wide and tense, Rachel surveys the damage.

"I can't believe I went down. Are you a rock?" She checks the contents of the bag in her arm. Clear. Nothing spilt, nothing squashed.

"Uh Quinn?" She looks up at a blushing and wildly gesturing rock mass. She follows Rachel's eyes and lands on her exposed thighs and bit of underthings.

"Oh relax, Berry. I'm wearing tights." She stands up, letting Rachel help her. She would be dead of embarrassment by now if it isn't just Rachel there. She doesn't mind Rachel seeing her underthings. '_What?'_

"Knocking pedestrians are we, Schwimmer?" Kooky July casually throws. Quinn adds Clunky July to her list of people she wants to punch. Three places above Jericho 'You can call me Echo'.

"I see it as making girls fall at her feet." Quinn supplies feeling Rachel tense beside her.

"Sassy as well as sweet? That's new. Well, see you in class Miss Fabray. You know, I like you but stretch properly later. You'll need it."

"Crap." Quinn blurts out when Crappy July is gone. Rachel laughs.

* * *

Rachel eyes the bag in her arm as they walk to the dorms. It's from an organic shop some fifteen minute walk away from NYADA. "What you got?" She knows it's for her. Quinn is big on after storm out peace offerings.

"Fertilizer."

"Huh? What for?" Rachel side eyes her roommate. Quinn's got a half-smile on. She feels a jab coming.

"I have a plant that needs growing." Quinn pats her head.

"I knew it! I really hope that's a 'Berry Merry Banana Surprise'. I'm really deeply hurt this time." Keycard slips and the door opens. Rachel pushes inside.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "You insult me."

Rachel finds out that she did insult Quinn because it was a 'Berry Merry Banana Double Surprise'.

* * *

The door opens and closes quietly. Quinn doesn't have to look at the digital clock beside her to know that it's 3 a.m. Rachel just got back from her moisturizing routine. Bitches have been giving Rachel a hard time with her rigorous moisturizing ways. Quinn thought they left bullying far behind in McKinley but apparently not. Rachel even has to forego the ice bath and opt for cold water for her face because some bitch 'accidentally' knocked ice on her. Thus, the new 2 AM routine began. She used to huff about every time Rachel gets back but she doesn't anymore. It only leads to them arguing and Rachel having less sleep because of course she still wakes up at 6 AM to do her morning routine. Except now, instead of using an elliptical, Rachel runs around the tiny space of their dorm. Jog in place, indeed. Sometimes she goes out and run along the NYADA plaza if it's not too cold. The gym is being renovated so there is absolutely no other choice. Central park is only for weekends – it's too far away.

"Good mornight, Berry. Your routine is still annoying." Quinn sleep-slurs.

"Good mornight, Quinn."

* * *

"You look like crap." Rachel looks up from her theater history textbook when Quinn gracefully plunks down across her. Only Quinn can plunk gracefully.

"Well hello, you don't look so great yourself." That's a lie. Rachel thinks Quinn still looks good despite the obvious dark circles under her eyes.

"The loveliest at the Raccoon City. Please Rachel, just tell me who they are and I'm gonna make them go crawling to you begging forgiveness." Quinn snatches Rachel's coffee.

"You wouldn't be Miss Raccoon 2012 if you haven't insisted on waiting up for me every time." Rachel follows her coffee cup with her eyes as it makes contact with Quinn's lips.

"I sometimes wake with a start when you get back and I was sleeping. I can't go back to sleep at all then. It's actually better if I wait for you to get back. I should be mad at you. This is great coffee, by the way." She finishes the coffee to Rachel's great indignation. "Don't start. You owe me a thousand cups of coffee for putting up with your routine. One of us might be dead by the end of term. Where did you get this anyway? This doesn't taste like the usual crud they serve here."

"Don't be absurd, we won't be dead. Brody gave me that cup." As if on cue, Brody pops up with a tray of salads.

"Hey Quinn." He pulls a chair next to Rachel and settles down.

"Hey. Where did you get this?" She jingles the now empty cup. Brody seems surprised that she's the one drinking it.

"From Pete John, down the couple's dorm." Brody takes the salads, places one in front of the now back to studying Rachel. "You want one Quinn? You can have this one. I'll get another."

"No. Thank you, it's ok. We have a couple's dorm?" She reaches out to take off the plastic wrap from Rachel's salad and picks a carrot. With a fork of course – Quinn Fabray would never pick using her fingers to do that.

"Well yeah. It's for legally married NYADians. It's pretty neat. They have a baby grand and each room has its own bathroom." He proceeds to crunch on his salad.

"Ba...bathroom?!" Rachel yells. Quinn and Brody jump.

"Jesus Christ." Brody clutches at his heart. Several of the people in the mess hall stare.

"Don't utter the Lord's name in vain, Brody." Quinn clucks her tongue at the guy. "You ok there?" She asks the glassy eyed Rachel. Rachel absent mindedly grabs her fork and began eating her salad occasionally spearing and presenting Quinn with a bite. Quinn takes them chewing slowly. She and Brody share a look.

"You really ok Rachel?" Brody asks after a while. Rachel is once again attempting to feed Quinn. Quinn grabs her hand and gently lowers it back to her plate.

Rachel blinks and the glassy look is gone. In its place is a look of pure determination.

"Of course. I'm sorry. I have to go. I have a test." She quickly gets up and shuffles to the exit. She turns around at the last moment to come back and grabs Quinn.

"Whoops...! Bye Brody." Quinn waves at the surprised guy.

"Stop dilly-dallying Quinn. I have a plan."

* * *

_**Disclaimer: The author does not own the rights to Glee and all its crazy characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**To come: Quinn's got some thinking to do. *clue: engagement***_


	3. Chapter 3: Say Yes!

**Chapter 3: Say Yes!**

**Summary: Will Quinn say Yes?**

**_A/N: Thank you for the follows/favorites/reviews. This chapter is for you and for my beta. She's such a precious 'little girl'. :)_**

"What part of legally married seems vague to you, Rachel?" Quinn is seriously contemplating killing Rachel right there in the jogging path. If she stashes the body under the big rocks of Central Park it should take time to smell.

"Quinn, listen to me, will you?" Rachel jogs in place to wait for Quinn to keep up. She's been humming with so much energy and excitement that, for the first time, Quinn's the one keeping up. "Pete John told me that, due to the diminished numbers of married couples this year, they are opening the couple's dorm to engaged couples. Isn't that exciting?!" She continues as soon as Quinn is once again jogging along.

"And that relates to us how? And who the heck is Pete John? Am I supposed to know him or something?" They round a bend and Rachel trips on a rock. Thankfully she doesn't fall or Quinn would surely be subjected to an impromptu musical about it, or so she thinks. Maybe she wouldn't because Rachel's life is not entirely leaning on musicals.

"You've been drinking Pete John's coffee since you've had a taste of it at the mess hall, Quinn." They've both been drinking Pete John's coffee that he's been making at the couples dorm. They apparently have a coffee maker. _The lucky bastards._

"Oh, the coffee peddler. He's an angel." A dreamy look comes on Quinn's face. Pete John's coffee is the best. She slows down her run then proceeds to do a cooling down exercise. Rachel follows suit.

"He's got a secret though." Rachel scoots closer to Quinn and begins stretching her aching muscles. "He's an illegal immigrant. He and his wife are exceptional dancers from the Philippines. Their papers are not complete yet but Madame Tibideaux lets them stay because of the coffee. His real name is actually Peter Juan." Rachel is speaking in low tones with only one side of her mouth moving like those actors in old black and white films when they are telling a secret.

Quinn tilts her head and tries to fight a smile from forming. "Really, Rachel? You've uncovered NYADA's deepest secret. You dork." She finishes up and rubs at her back. It has been acting up a lot lately especially now that the temperatures have dropped.

"I'm so sorry Quinn." Rachel looks melancholic. She sits on a park bench suddenly not interested in completing the cooling down exercises.

Quinn opens her mouth to speak but closes it immediately afterwards.

"I can't shake it off, Quinn. Every time I see you rubbing your back I still feel guilty. I know you always say you don't blame me but I am still blaming myself." No tears this time but still the air is heavy between them.

Quinn props her left knee on the park bench so she's facing it. "Shut up and come here. Massage my back like I taught you." Rachel jumps to the task. They are silent for a while. "Dork." Quinn breathes out and Rachel chuckles.

* * *

Quinn is so tired. Cassandra July is running her to the bone. It's not as rigorous as Sue Sylvester's Navy Seal-esque training, but her lack of sleep makes it seem harder. She plops down her bed, coat still on.

"I'm so tired Quuiiiiiinnnn!" Rachel drops on Quinn's bed near her feet.

"Go to your own bed!" Quinn lightly kicks the intruder off her bed. Rachel only whines then gets back to Quinn's bed.

"I can't anymore Quinn."

* * *

They find themselves in the same position when they wake up hours later. Quinn is sprawled flat on her back while Rachel is on her stomach across Quinn's legs. Rachel shifts her body so she can lie beside Quinn. "We can't go on like this."

"I completely agree." Quinn faces the bed intruder. "Go. to. your. own. bed!"

Rachel huffs. "I'm thinking of the couple's dorm Quinn."

Quinn stares at her like she suddenly grew a twee mustache and gasps in mock shock. "Really? You've been thinking about the couple's dorm lately?" If Quinn is given a penny every time Rachel mentions the couple's dorm she'd probably be a millionaire by now. "Come on, Rachel. Tell me something new."

"I want to live there Quinn." Rachel shifts to face Quinn.

"Oh." Quinn's face falls. She turns away to look at the ceiling. "So Finn is coming? Is that why you're elated that engaged couples can also avail of the rooms?"

"What? No." There is that silence again. It is a frequent visitor at the Fabray-Berry dynamic. "I'm not even sure if we're still engaged." Rachel adds in a quiet voice.

"What? I didn't know you guys broke up." A left hand seeks a right hand between them, finds it and holds on.

"We didn't." Quinn hears a sob. "He's never contacted me since he escorted us to the train. It's been three months, Quinn."

"What a douche." The words just escape Quinn's lips. "Sorry, Rachel."

Rachel turns to her side, adds another hand to the mix between them. She touches her forehead to Quinn's shoulder and cries. For the first time since they left Ohio, Rachel cries.

* * *

The sun is setting. The dorm room is now dark save for a tiny sliver of sun that lines the wall facing the bed. They've missed their last afternoon class. Rachel is now silent beside Quinn, whose hand is hurting thanks to Rachel's grip.

Quinn clears her throat. "So Brody, huh?"

"Huh?"

"Couples dorm? I didn't even know you were together. I'm not usually slow at detecting things like this."

"Oh." Is all Rachel says before lightly punching Quinn's arm. "You idiot. Why would I want to live with Brody? I barely know the guy, Quinn."

"You can't live at the couples dorm alone Rachel!" She's thinking she should have killed Rachel at the park last weekend when they went jogging.

"I know. That's why I'm going to be living there with you!" Not even a second later Rachel is already screaming "Ahhhhh!" The tower of books beside Quinn's bed topples where Rachel's hand hit them on her way to the floor. She can't believe Quinn pushed her.

"Don't even think of coming up here again!" There was a moan then a groan. "Rachel, are you hurt?" Quinn hurries and peers over the edge of the bed to check on Rachel.

"No Quinn, why?" Rachel sits up.

"I heard you moaning like you were really in pain." The muffled moaning starts again. Now, Quinn is sure it isn't Rachel. It's coming from the room next door. They look at each other, red creeping up their cheeks.

"That wasn't in pain Quinn. That wasn't in pain!" Then, the creaking begins and they both scramble out of the room.

* * *

"You can't keep on avoiding me. We are roommates after all." Rachel calls out to Quinn when she saw a blonde head disappear around the corner. A head emerges from the same corner, then a torso, until an entire Quinn is visible.

"Yes, I can, because you are insane. Are you actually trying to kill my college experience Rachel? Now stop blocking me, I need to get a textbook." The plan of avoiding Rachel works for a while but the brunette knows all of her classes, so the plan just went kaput.

"We'll just endure the couple's dorm until the space we looked up last week is free. It would only be another four months Quinn. Think of the individual bathrooms." They found another room outside NYADA whose tenants are moving to Italy but not for some time. It was pretty far from school but beggars can't be choosers, right?

"Exactly. We don't need to move Rachel, we just need to wait." Quinn rushes past her roommate only to be blocked by a guitar toting Echo.

"Hi Quinn. Uhm, this song is for you." He starts playing what Quinn guesses is an original song about a yellow haired girl he likes.

"Oh my God. This school is so full of Rachels!" Quinn screams as she runs to their room.

* * *

"Is he still out there?" Quinn has been hiding for some good 15 minutes.

Rachel peeks then nods at her. "Do you want me to distract him?"

"You'd do that?" Quinn's face breaks into a wide smile. "Yes, please, I need to get to class."

"Ok wait." Rachel reaches for her phone and dials Brody. A few minutes later Brody drags Echo off to somewhere and Quinn's free to go. "In return, you should think about the couples' dorm Quinn."

"That was unexpected." Sarcasm oozes from the statement. "Why don't you just take Brody with you? Since you're always quick to call him." This causes Rachel to blush.

"And leave you here at the mercy of these monkeys? It's Echo this week Quinn. Last week it was that Jamir from 8B. Your stalkers are worse than JBI. Though I, myself, am appreciating the drama and think that this is a great exercise for the paparazzi, I don't think you feel the same way." Rachel takes a deep breath. There is a loud thud like somebody got slammed bodily on the wall. Then the sex sounds start. Rachel stammers wide eyes flies to Quinn's direction. "Sounds like Michelle got herself another boyfriend. I hope this makes you think." She realizes that Quinn's shoulders are shaking with laughter.

"I can't stand the nightly serenades nor those animal noises at random times of the day." Quinn pounds on the walls but the copulating pair next door doesn't seem to mind. "But what makes you think that the couple's dorm will be any different? It's full of couples after all."

"You make a point." A little forehead scrunches at the statement. Rachel presses her lips together. "I need to look into this Quinn. Fear not." She pumps her tiny fist in the air. For emphasis.

"Yeah, Rachel. Look, I need to get to class. Thanks for your help and thank Brody for me."

* * *

Pete John always likes it better when it's cold. When the temperature drops people drink more coffee. He balances four cups for the little woman that drinks it like water. 15 minutes ago he received a text; it was in ALL CAPS so it must be urgent and important. Therefore he quickly brews his secret weapon:two cups of the usual caramel soy latte with a bit of jasmine for aroma; another soy latte with a shot of ginger, and one special brew with mango essence. He's quite pleased with himself. Carefully walking – there is a bit of frost on the ground – he makes his way to the mess deck. He never had to worry about frost in the Philippines – it was always sunshine and palm trees, except when there was a typhoon. He misses it very much. Being a senior allows the thought of going back home, but who is he kidding? He needs to work harder if he wants to go home – airline tickets are not that cheap. That's a story for another time, anyway. He sees the tiny firecracker scribbling at a corner. Beside her is Brody, his kumpare*.

"Hello, Pare." He and Brody share a high five and a small handshake. "Got the copi por the fretty lady." His 'f's becomes 'p's and vice versa when he speaks. He likes talking that way, with accent, it makes him feel exotic.

Rachel looks up and beams instantly as she eyes the cups of coffee. Pete's eyes crinkles. "Here's coffee for you, Miss Rachel." He says in perfect New York accent. "Your party is lacking." He gestures at the empty space beside Rachel where a very pretty, but intimidating, blonde girl usually hangs out.

"Quinn is sort of avoiding me, Pete." Rachel takes the coffee from him.

"But you ordered the cat poop coffee with mango. It's her favorite, right? It's a shame to let it go to spoil. It's delicious." '_And pretty expensive.' _Civet coffee cost an arm but Pete has sources so he gets it for a lower price. Only faculty usually orders it. Well, now faculty and Rachel, for her perpetually-pouting Quinn. He gives her a discount because she reminds him of his wife, Maribelle – she's tiny and loud too.

"Ew! When you say it like that..." Rachel grimaces. She whips her phone out sends Quinn a quick text. "I wanna ask you some things about the couple's dorm."

Pete's eyes go back and forth between Rachel and Brody_. 'Oh, Really?' _"Ok, what do you want to know?" Rachel fidgets like she doesn't know where to start. She motions for him to sit beside her. Of course he obliges.

"Does it… uhm… at night...or at the day... do you hear noises at the dorm a lot?"

Pete does not understand the question. There are a lot of noises – this is New York after all. It will be quiet when they're all dead. Then again, there would still be the mice. So, no, it will never be quiet. "I do not understand the question."

Rachel scoots closer and Pete leans in. "I mean, are there...love noises?"

"Oh, love noises." Pete, like Rachel, is whispering now. He remembers when he was 18. He was not as shy as Rachel when it came to asking about love noises. "As far as I'm aware, no, I have not heard anything Rachel. The walls are quite thick. You see, the couples' dorm used to be a faculty housing facility. Since they have their new wing, they turned it into a dorm for families and couples."

"Thank you Pete! It sounds like it is safe for me to move in there." Rachel looks like she wants to kiss Pete in thanks. She whips out her phone again and starts typing. Pete raises his head to smirk knowingly at Brody, who in turn just stares at him with wide eyed innocence.

"Sorry. I was held up by..." Quinn catches her breath as she thinks of a good alibi. _Anything at all that's not the truth._ She can't just go on and tell Rachel she was hiding at the library. The intention was to keep hiding there but the pull of coffee is too great. "I was still avoiding you." She finally admits.

As an answer Rachel hands her a cup of coffee and looks on in utter delight as Quinn takes her first sip. "I know Quinn. I have something to tell you about our dilemma." Pete's coffee is a sure way in chasing away Quinn's pout. Rachel pushes back her chair and excuses herself. Rounding the table, she sits beside Quinn and proceeds to speak in hushed tones. Quinn shakes her head and scoffs at whatever Rachel is telling her.

Pete catches the phrases like 'love noises' along with 'you really are something, Rachel' and moves closer to Brody. "_O,_ Brody. I will be seeing you _na pala _at the couples' dorm _ha_. You stud." He hits Brody in the arm.

Brody stops drinking the soy latte that Rachel shoved at him. "What? I'm not moving to that dorm. All the couples are gonna give me hives." A shiver runs through Brody.

"But...but Rachel said... Oh." He rakes his hand through his crew cut. "Oh." He repeats then offers Brody his fist to be bumped.

* * *

The list is long. Quinn is making it longer still. The cons on why she shouldn't go along Rachel's plans are now consisting of two pages of her journal. If – no, not if, when – _when_ - Rachel said to be positive – she becomes a successful actress this arrangement can become dirt for the press. If that happens, Rachel said she could always point to the fact that they were young and that it was only for four months. Appearances. Quinn hates that she's still a slave to that after all this time. The fact that she still wants to have a career that relies a great deal on appearances and pretense boggles her mind even more.

She flips to the expenses page. It's not complete, so she opens her laptop and stares at figures. According to Pete, the pay per month is significantly lower for couples. They call it 'consideration' cut. Most NYADA faculty and the owner himself started as penniless actors so they are quite familiar with the burn of college especially for those married or who have family to support. Money. It should not be a problem. For Quinn, that is. She's a Fabray. She's got a trust fund waiting at the bank. Ok, so not until she's 21. She finds it weird, but maybe her grandparents are just being cautious she does not spend it all on whatever young people like to spend their money on. A sigh tears through her.

For now, she's got the money that her mother gave her. It's enough for school fees and some of her needs. Quinn has a job as a ghostwriter for a relationship website. Ironic. A girl who can't keep a boyfriend is writing about relationships. Granted, she only rewrites the articles, as in change some words here, rephrase that there. It's unrewarding but it's a still a job. It puts some food on the table. Rachel's favorite 'Berry Merry' line of kosher, low fat, no sugar, vegan ice creams are not cheap, you know. Why is that in her budget anyway, she ponders. She highlights the cells and hits 'space'. The row that contains the 'Berry Merry' plus cost clears. A moment later, she hits CTRL+Z. 'Berry Merry' row fills up again. She hits 'Save'. Moving to the couple's dorm could save her a couple of hundred per month.

Rachel snores softly and mumbles something incoherent. Quinn looks at the sleeping girl. As usual, Rachel's on her stomach clutching her pillow. No matter what her initial position is, she always ends up like that. Quinn puts her laptop aside and sits on Rachel's bed. It's funny how Rachel wants to move for the individual bathrooms and Quinn has decided to move because of money. It's a bit tragic it shouldn't be funny. Everything is a bit funnier at 4 in the morning, Quinn finds. She leans in to the sleeping Rachel and whispers quietly - "Yes Rachel. I will be your fiancée. For a while." She returns to her own bed and pulls her covers to her chin. "For a while." She repeats.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own no part of Glee. I do not earn from this. No infringement intended._**

**Note: **kumpare* - male sponsor in marriage, usually a close friend.

**_To come: Somebody bends._**


	4. Chapter 4: The Crying Game

**Chapter 4: The Crying Game**

**Summary: There was a proposal.**

_**A/N: Guys, I've harassed some of you and asked if I should change the title and most of you said YES! Sooooo it's now called '**_**Fake It Til We Make It!**_**' Thank you for reading/following/reviewing**_

_**B/N: Short for BetaReader's note. She's Terrific and fast too.**_

The printer quietly hums as it spews out paper after paper containing Rachel's future. She isn't sure if anyone would ever think about denying her request for CD, short for couple's dorm, occupancy. The printer stops and Rachel eagerly collects the papers, quickly scanning the pages for glaring errors. Of course, there are none. "Quinn? Quinn, are you ready?" She quickly slips the proposal into a professional looking envelope. It's ready to be dropped into Madame Carmen's drop box outside her office. Emailing is so insincere.

"Yes I am. Why do we need to dress up for this dinner?" The simple black dress with cream details suits Quinn's mood for tonight. She feels in the dark – Rachel wouldn't tell her where they are going to. "I swear if this is another double date I'll stab you with a fork."

"Quinn you wouldn't." Rachel fights the urge to stomp her feet. _She's 18,_ _not 5, thank you very much._

"I wouldn't." Quinn readily admits. "But I'll be thinking of it."

"Thinking of violent things can lead to indigestion, Quinn." Rachel collects their coats and hands Quinn hers when they are out the door. She walks ahead Quinn to drop the letter at Madame Tibideaux's box. She turns to find Quinn looking at her intently. "What?"

"You clean up good; black looks great on you." Rachel tugs at the sleeve of her dress feeling self-conscious – Kurt suggested this style over the phone. Long sleeved but the skirt falls mid-thigh; it also hugs her figure close. She paired it with some hot pink pumps as per Kurt's instructions. He even did the shopping online. Bless his gay heart. "Which supports my theory that we are going to end up in a date. Are you planning to make me a chaperone?" Quinn continues.

"Thank you for the compliment, you look amazing too. I like that you are growing your hair again but please stop formulating theories. You never shut up." They succeed at hailing a taxi at the third try.

"Ha! Look at the kettle talking." But Quinn does shut up. Her eyes stray outside the car window. She's in New York. Never in her whole life has she ever imagined that she could be in any other place other than Lima. Contrary to popular belief, Rachel wasn't the only one who had a plan since they were toddlers – Lucy Quinn Fabray dreamt too. Only her dreams weren't as close to the sun as Rachel's. To be honest, little Lucy only wanted to be the next Judy Fabray. It seemed enticing and lucrative that time, but then Lucy became Quinn and she woke up from the dream. Now, Quinn doesn't dream anymore, she's just awake.

"We're here!" Rachel's voice holds a certain reverence. It was dark outside; Quinn couldn't make out where they were.

"Where's here?" Quinn is hearing some chatter but could not pinpoint where they were from.

"Welcome to 'Here'." The door that Rachel pushes open reveals a softly lit room. The doorman gives them the eye for not waiting for him to open the door. Rachel simply continues on. The majority of colors are deep red, black and gold. The yellow lights add a mysterious and classy finish to it.

"Wow." Quinn covers her mouth to keep her jaw from dropping. "What is this place?"

"This is owned by a former NYADA student, Laura Dell Hailey. This is a nook for theater junkies. Unbelievable, right?" Rachel is clapping her hand as she speaks to the _maître d'_. He weaves, quickly but elegantly, his way to show them their table.

"I thought the theater crowd was rowdy?" Quinn finally asks looking around at the snobbish place. She sees familiar faces – seems like every NYADA faculty is in here. Also, some students.

"We are Quinn. Refinely rowdy." A wide wolfish smile adorns Rachel's face. Quinn certainly sees through.

"Hmmm. I still cannot shake the suspicion I have. How did you find this place? I feel like something's gonna happen Rachel."

"Oh shush and order something." Rachel's already reciting her order to a waiter that Quinn haven't seen walk to them.

Quinn decides that Rachel is insane when she sees the price of the food. She must have missed something that the lunatic in front of her is saying since her name is now being repeatedly called.

"Quinn, I took the liberty of ordering for you since you seem to have zoned out." Rachel takes a sip of her sparkling water. _Refreshing._ "Don't worry, I ordered something that once had a mother for you." Her tone is accusing.

Quinn leans in her palms flat on the table. "Have you lost your mind Rachel? The cost of this dinner is going to burn a hole in my credit card."

"Don't worry about it. I got this." There it is that wolfish smile again.

"I can't let you do that, Rachel." She peruses the menu again. "The soup costs like a whole meal." The Fabrays are no stranger to luxury, but Quinn already left that life behind – it's one of the reasons why she is in NYADA. She doesn't want to think about money right now; too many bad memories. She must really look upset because Rachel is quick to pat her hand.

"Don't be upset Quinn. This is gonna burn a hole through somebody's card but not ours." The chuckle that follows makes Quinn nervous.

"What did you do?" She wants to move her chair so that she's beside Rachel but that will not be too refined. Screw refined. She moves closer just a little bit. Thankfully the carpet muffles any sound the chair might make.

"Look at you." Rachel giggles.

"Shut up. I just wanna know what you did. Did you steal your dads' cards?" The last part is whispered so low Rachel almost doesn't catch it.

"No. I didn't. Do you think I'm crazy?" Quinn nods. Rachel leans in closer. "I won in a wager with a certain Carter Van Woodly Thornton III. A singing wager and I won."

"Whoa! When did that happen and why wasn't I aware? Also, a singing contest against you? That's like you taking candy from a baby. That's cheating Rachel." The waiter chooses the moment to serve the soup and all conversations halt until the last entree is served. They both forego dessert and settle for more coffee instead. Apparently, they are too young for wine.

"I asked Brody for help and you were avoiding me days ago, remember? Also, thanks for the compliment, although delivered backhandedly. Two in one day? This day will go in my memoirs." The coffee is fine but Pete John's coffee is still better.

"Why didn't you bring him here instead?"

Rachel is silent for a while. "I might have an ulterior motive. I want to ask you a favor but I don't think you are gonna like it."

"Crap." It slips out of Quinn's mouth unchecked. "I'm sorry. What is it?" She covers Rachel's mouth with her hand. "Wait. Ok. Go."

Rachel doesn't answer but she slides out of her chair. Quinn watches with amazement as Rachel slips down on her knee.

The world is going to end Quinn thinks, because Rachel is not really going to do what she thinks Rachel is going to do. Maybe she can still stab Rachel with a fork to stop this. She watches as the girl in front of her hold out a velvet box. "Quinn Fabray. Will you do me a favor and wear this ring because one of us has to wear a ring? As you can see, this is my engagement ring but I can't bear to see it on my finger."

"Rachel Berry." Everything clicks to place. This is a show. All NYADA faculty is here. Quinn hisses lowly; she's a pawn. If it's really up to Rachel, she would have brought Brody. Her heart is beating so fast and she wants to cry but she does not know why. She's so angry right now that she's shaking. She cries. "Stand up really slowly. I'm gonna let you put the stupid ring on my finger and I'm gonna hug you because I don't want you to lose face but I'm not talking to you again. You want a show? I'm giving you a show."

Rachel gulps and does as Quinn says. She doesn't understand what Quinn is saying. What show? Tears fall to her cheeks but not because of the reason a casual onlooker might think. Quinn hates her now. She just feels a bit stupid because she did not ask Quinn in private first. Maybe Quinn doesn't want others to know about this; maybe they should be engaged in the dorm manager's presence only and whoever else concerned. She just killed Quinn's college experience. She clings to Quinn a bit tighter. Maybe Quinn will not want to be her roommate after this. Maybe Quinn does not like the idea of others knowing that she's engaged to Rachel because let's just be real here: _Why would somebody like Quinn want to be engaged to her?_

Rachel slowly disengages from the hug and wipes her face. She cannot look at Quinn. She feels hands cup her face and before she can even entertain any idea of what's happening, she is being pulled into a kiss. A very slow, intimate but chaste, kiss. A kiss that is shared after people get engaged for real. It is a perfect kiss. It's a made-for-movies kiss, complete with tears and incoherent mumblings. A performance kiss. Of course, Quinn is a flawless actress; it would just follow that she is a great performance-kisser as well. She once asked Finn what it was like to kiss Quinn – he said he saw fireworks. Now she knows it's true, and she cries more because it was indeed fireworks and sweet and everything that is meant to be in a kiss. It was so perfect that she wants to clap. She is clapping. No, she isn't, but others in the place are. Quinn seizes her hand and tips her chin. She looks up to meet wet hazel eyes. "I love you." She hears. '_Wake up, Rachel. The line is delivered. Now, deliver yours.' _

"I love you so much, Quinn."

* * *

The taxi ride back is not unpleasant but not enjoyable either. Both occupy the part of the seat very near the doors. On opposing ends. Just like they were before New York. Just like they were meant to be. The winking diamond on Quinn's finger, the only thing jolly.

"Quinn." Starts Rachel when they are at their room.

Quinn goes behind a dressing screen. "Don't." She simply says. After she's safely dressed in a pair of sweats and a NYADA t-shirt, Quinn drags the screen in between hers and Rachel's bed. She hears a quiet sob and gentle thuds. Rachel's getting ready for bed too. Quinn doesn't care. She faces the wall and wills sleep to come.

* * *

She wakes up with a start. 3 AM. Rachel's probably tiptoeing back from her moisturizing routine. "Good mornight, Rachel. Your stupid routine is still annoying." It comes out of her mouth without bar or warning. She forgot she's angry.

Rachel gasps "Goo...good mornight, Quinn. I'm so sorry." There was no reply. Rachel drops to her bed and blows a forlorn sigh.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. Just so you know.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Something Old, Something New

**Chapter 5: Something Old, Something New. (Edited ed.)**

**_A/N: Here's a speedy update. This is part duex of the former chapter. Thank you for reading and bearing. This chapter is for_****_S8105, gllover22, bueller806, SalGersGirl, DegrassiGleek54, RVFlorida, Will Scootster, Polite Fabray _****_among others._**

**_B/N: My little BeTa is a worrier guys. Help me appease her and aggressively point out errors for us to correct. Thank you._**

Alarm clocks shall be banned forever if Rachel becomes an icon. She used to love alarms; it heralds a new day to show the world some talent. Now, she just wants to karate-chop it off – Mike showed her some moves.

She blearily brushes her teeth and washes her face. _No make-up_ _? Yes make up! Kohl under eyes to make dark circles look deliberate. Check._

Acting 101 is first today. She shares that with Quinn; as a matter of fact, she sits beside Quinn on that one! _Speaking of_, Quinn is chatting with a redhead from B10. Better slink in quietly before she notices, Rachel thinks.

The tiny brunette rapidly heads to her seat noticing the acting coach is late. She timidly slides down, claiming her usual seat, hoping Quinn won't do anything drastic, like sitting somewhere else. At the same time, Mr. Thomas arrives and immediately starts scribbling the definition of 'comedic timing' on the whiteboard.

Quinn surprises her by handing her a cup of coffee and an onion bagel. "Quinn." She ventures, but Quinn writes something down, and is obviously still not in talking terms with her. "I'm really sorry, Quinn. Tell me, how I can fix this?" The piece of paper is shoved at Rachel. 'TELL ME YOUR PLANS NEXT TIME! I DON'T LIKE SURPRISES.' _and please bring Brody if you want to, also show me the script before a scene, _Quinn wants to add but doesn't.

"Ok. I will, Quinn. Please, please don't get mad." Rachel implores. Mouth flat, eyes pleading.

Quinn faces her and raises a perfectly shaped brow. Rachel leans closer and puts her hands together saying 'please, please, please'.

"Miss Berry, Miss Fabray, if you two are finished passing notes and making eyes at each other please pay attention. Also, there will be no kissing in this class until chapter 12 ladies. Moving on, define 'comedy' Miss Berry." Mr Thomas' booming voice makes Rachel jump to attention as she stammers her definition while their classmates laugh.

* * *

Her eyeballs are sweating, Rachel is sure. She clutches the envelope with Carmen Tibideaux's seal close to her heart. She's so nervous her eyeballs are bathing in perspiration.

"Hey sexy. Why are you crying?" Brody nearly walks past her but backtracks and walks with her.

"I'm not crying. I'm just overwhelmed." She looks out at the courtyard, sees nobody important and moves on. Quinn can't be at the plaza either, it's November. Too cold. Her back's going to ache.

"Quinn's at the library." Brody intones.

"What?" Rachel turns so abruptly that Brody holds her to keep her from spinning.

"Calm down. She's at the library with Rod. I was just there."

_'With Rod? Who's Rod?' _Rachel thanks Brody and makes her way to the library.

The object of her attention is hunched over a book, completely ignoring the hunk beside her. Good. Rachel is not the only one being Quinned.

"Quinn?" She stage-whispers.

A tablet with the words 'GO AWAY RACHEL.' digitally scribbled is flipped to face her. Rachel sighs.

"It's been a week Quinn! Please talk to me. I have Carmen Tibideaux's summons with me." This gains Quinn's attention and she looks up.

"Why are you crying?" Her voice is full of concern.

Rachel cries more. It's good to hear Quinn's voice again. "I'm scared."

"Ok. Breathe." Forgetting her manners, Quinn all but flew to Rachel's side without excusing herself. "Take quick successive breaths." She runs her hands on Rachel's back. This is like Lamaze. Nobody but Mercedes went with her on those sessions; she pushes the thought aside. "Now, more slowly. In. Out. In. Out. Good girl. Lemme get my things, ok?" Then, she escorts Rachel out of the library without a second glance at Rod.

* * *

"That's it? No confirmation nor denial?" The divider between their beds is gone now. They're sitting on the floor where Rachel broke down a while ago.

"What do you mean that's it? She's going to interview us Quinn. What's your favorite color? Wait, don't answer. Yellow. I already knew that." Rachel snatches a notepad and starts writing.

Quinn grabs the pad after a while of Rachel's frantic scribbling. "She's not going to ask us where our supposed 'first time' took place Rachel!" She all but threw the thing back at her roommate.

"I am merely being thorough Quinn. We need to get our story straight... or gay." There it is the wolfish show smile. Quinn chuckles.

"Ok. Let's keep it simple. We've had feelings for each other since high school but only acknowledged it here. Since I'm so awesome and you like me so much – plus you're obsessed at being engaged – you decided to finally put a ring on it. The end." The story ends with a flourish of Quinn's fingers.

"Obviously your modesty is the trait that really attracted me." Rachel is full on laughing now.

"Obviously." Confirms the now laughing Quinn.

"Ok, let's go with that, however farfetched that was. Just keep looking at me like you're in love with me or that you want to take me right then and there. I'll do most of the talking." Rachel tore off the epic love story she just wrote to write her fiancée's watered down, Quinn-centric version.

"Haha! Oh my God. Do I have permission to sock you when you share Too-Much-Info to Tibideaux?" Quinn covers her face with her hands clearly embarrassed.

"Certainly. Just do so lovingly and avoid the schnozzle please." Rachel covers her nose with the notepad and bats her lashes. "So shall we shake hands on this? Kiss in agreement?"

"Oh, no, no. No, no, no, no." Skirt rustles as Quinn escapes from the floor to perch upon her bed. A kiss seemed to be the most natural move to do at that moment after the 'engagement'. Nobody can accuse Quinn of not being devoted to a role so she performed it willingly. "We are never, ever, doing that again, nor shall we discuss it again. That was only for show."

"I… I… was only teasing." Rachel is confused, but Quinn is glaring at her so hard that she just gestures like zipping her mouth shut. "Ok... ok. I'm just really glad you're talking to me again." Rachel follows Quinn to her bed and reaches for the hand that has the ring. Quinn never took it off. Rachel expected her to throw it at her when they got back from 'Here'. She grabs Quinn's hand and busies herself with turning the ring around. The rings fits there better than in her own finger. She banished the thought that follows: _Finn's ring fits perfectly on Quinn's finger_.

"Has he called yet?"

"No."

"Do you want me to take the ring off?"

"No."

"Ok."

* * *

The fateful day is now upon them. Rachel coordinates their outfits. Or she attempts to. Quinn takes one look at the clothes and then glares Rachel into stashing them back to the closet.

"I'm not wearing a pantsuit."

"Yes, Quinn. You couldn't have stressed that enough."

They dress independently but end up coordinated anyway. Rachel in her 'New York' gear, as Kurt made sure of – a weekly session of Skype that involves show and tell ensures this. Black turtleneck tucked into dark gray skirt that ends just above the knees, black sheer leaf print stockings, and ankle boots. The only color that's prominent is the green on her bootstrap. She swept her hair back in a low pony. To look serious, less make up.

"Wow." Quinn breathes out when Rachel emerges.

"That's right, Quinn, get into the role." Rachel takes in Quinn's gray floral patterned dress and black equestrian boots and deep green hat. Same Quinn style, New York colors. She offers her arm. "Let's go milady."

* * *

Doomed. They are doomed. Rachel just won't shut up about the bathrooms. Quinn fights the urge to pull her down back to her seat – she's also standing. _Who in their right minds __stands at an interview?_ She runs a hand down Rachel's arm. Rachel shivers and stops talking for a while then she's at it again. Carmen Tibideaux's hand hovers over two stamps. One red, one blue. Quinn knows what that means. She sees Miss Tibideaux lightly grab the red one and stamps. Rachel is oblivious.

"Thank you. That would be all Miss Berry, Miss Fabray.". Carmen dismisses them.

Quinn knows they were denied. Red means denied. She deliberately leaves her hat hanging at the back of the chair Rachel was occupying.

"How do you think we did Quinn?"

Instead of answering Quinn counters with a "I forgot my hat."

"I'll get it." Rachel eagerly offers.

"It's ok, Rachel. Go ahead. I'll see you later." She hurries back to the dean's office and knocks lightly at the glass door.

"Come in, Miss Fabray."

"I forgot my hat." She's nervous but she breathes deeply and thinks about Sue Sylvester. "Actually, I came back to turn your decision around."

Carmen looks up from the papers she is signing. A brow arched as if to say 'Well, I'm listening.'

"You've seen my fiancée right, Miss Tibideuax?" Quinn presses down her hat.

"Yes, Miss Fabray, she's hard to miss." Carmen is not sure where this is headed.

"Because she's pretty, right?"

"Among other things, yes."

"The thing is – she doesn't think she's pretty. She hides behind all this bravado, hides behind her talent. She makes sure she moisturizes everyday as a kind of self-assurance. All the bitches, sorry, some of the girls are giving her a hard time. She does it at 2 AM when nobody is around. When this works out I'll build her a huge bath house with spa, but for now I think all I can do is to get her a spot at the dorms." Quinn steps back she didn't realize that she's already standing near the head's table.

"And if I still deny the request?" The dean opens Rachel's proposal.

Quinn's mind races. '_Yeah Quinn,__ what if?_' She looks around for inspiration but all that she lands on is Miss Tibideaux's coffee cup.

"I would hate to see Pete John, or should I say Peter Juan, go." She says finally.

Carmen sits back, contemplating what she's just heard. "Well, well, Miss Fabray. Looks like you got the spot."

There were no smiles only a firm handshake. She hands Quinn the approval sheet, only Rachel's signature is lacking. "Off the record, Miss Fabray. Would you really do that to Pete?"

"Off the record, Miss Tibideaux. No. I'm not that kind of girl anymore."

* * *

**_disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Glee and its characters._**


	6. Chapter 6: Milestones

**Chapter 6: Milestones**

_**A/N: Your reviews,follows,favorites are wow. thank you.**_

_**Previously: Quinn went HBIC on Carmen Tibideaux to get a spot at the couples' dorm.**_

* * *

It feels like stepping into a milestone. Rachel lets out a happy sigh as she carefully places the last box labeled 'Q + R' outside their would-be room's door. This is the first time that they are going to see their room. They were supposed to view it last week but there was a renovation, some of the rooms were closed. But now, the time has come. She turns and sees Quinn pulling a pink trolley bag along. "This is it, Quinn!" She quickly relieves Quinn of the bag as soon as her roomie reaches her.

Quinn stretches then grimaces. She really needs to sit down asap. She feels something poking at her leg. It's Rachel gesturing for her to sit on the pink bag. "I might break it."

"Nonsense. Come sit." Rachel pulls the bag down to a prone position, pushes it against the wall and pats it. There is no fighting a determined Rachel, so Quinn just sits down.

"Coming through. Coming through." Brody and Pete alert absolutely nobody as they wheel a pushcart forward, a large brown box ahead of them. They stop in front of the girls.

"Delivery." Pete announces. He does a little bow.

"Ohhhhh. Were you expecting this Quinn? What is it?" Rachel inspects the package. "Is it breakable? Can I shake it?" Rachel excitedly rounds the package much to Quinn's amusement. Sometimes, Rachel is like those small dogs. Always excited, always hyped.

"I believe this one is for you, sexy." Drawls out Brody. Quinn rolls her eyes. Indeed, the card attached is addressed to one Rachel Berry, New Dorm Room, New York from Dad and Daddy. Of course they have no idea their daughter's new dorm is at the married dorms. Rachel squeals and hugs the box. It was so big that her hands do not meet when she does.

"I'm gonna open this when everything is settled. Thank you both for bringing it up here. I don't think Quinn and I could manage that today." She eyes the silent blonde whose eyes are now closed as she slumps against the wall.

"Ok. Ok. Hello. Good morning." A burly man on khakis greets them from three doors away. "I'm Eric Von Furston. The dorm manager. So, who are Mr and Mrs Fabray?" He walks up to the men like a drill sergeant. All one-two-one-two not a step off the beat. He looks at Pete. "Greetings John." He turns to Brody and extends a hand. "Fabray?" Brody shakes his head but takes the hand offered.

"I am not a Fabray but nice to meet you, sir. Brody Weston. I believe she's what you are looking for." He points to where Quinn is sitting, with Rachel kneeling in front of her, probably checking on her.

"Nice meeting you too, Mr. Weston." Von Furston walks up to Quinn and Rachel. "Von Furston." He extends a hand that Rachel takes and shakes while she scrambles to her feet.

"Rachel Berry." She smiles her show smile that will, for sure, charm the seemingly uptight manager.

He glances at the letter on his hand. Rachel Barbra Berry, Theater. Check. Only L. Quinn Fabray, Drama Department is missing. "Where is Fabray? Not around?" He frowns. No decent man should leave their woman in on moving day.

"Here." A pretty blonde girl stands with a bit of difficulty and shakes his hand. "Quinn Fabray."

He looks at Quinn. No decent man indeed. Looks at Rachel. Looks at the letter. "Hmmm lemme see, engaged?"

"Yes!" Says Rachel, winning smile still in place.

"Hmmmm." Hums Quinn as a confirmation, biting her lip. Eric Von F stares at them a tad too long to be comfortable. His squinty eyes assessing them as if they were suspicious.

"Very well. Here are the keys. One for the main door. One for the bedroom. One set for Berry, one for Fabray. My office is three doors away. So be very policy abiding and we'll be ok." True to script he gives them each a set of cardkey and metal key combo and a copy of the 'Dorm Policy'. "Have those memorized or framed on the wall whichever works but never... I said never break them. I should give you a tour but I'd rather not." He gives them a little salute that Rachel returns straight-backed and straight faced. Quinn presses her lips together to keep from laughing. In her peripheral she sees Pete and Brody saluting too, although Pete is certainly puffing his cheeks to keep himself in check.

"I spilled coffee beans on the hallway carpet two weeks ago. As punishment he gave me this buzzcut." Pete informs them later.

* * *

The first stop on the agenda is the bathroom. Rachel almost cries in glee because there is a bathtub. The shower is above the tub and there are two vanities: a his and a hers. In their case a hers and hers. Rachel immediately makes it her task to line up and organize their products on their own vanities. Quinn smiles her first smile of the day.

There is only one bed. That fact never came to her head while they were applying for this. Quinn is panicking. One queen-sized bed. Questions pop: What if she moves too much at night and she pushes Rachel off the bed? Will the couch at the small entertaining area outside be comfortable? Will she survive four months of sleeping on the couch?

Rachel is also staring at the bed at the center of the room. Questions, also, pop: Which side will she take? Which side will Quinn like? Will the fact that a window is directly above the headboard be a cause for cold? She can't afford to have a cold. "Let's move the bed." Rachel blurts out at the same breath with Quinn's –

"I'll take the couch".

"What?" Rachel turns to Quinn.

"Uh uhmmm. The bed looks lumpy. My back will ache." She says knowing that Rachel will never argue if it's about her back.

"But Quinn... can you at least give the bed a try?" The look Rachel gives Quinn rivals those of a puppy dog. Who can resist puppy dogs? No one, that's who.

"Ok, but only to prove that it's not for me." Quinn gingerly walks to the bed and sits. The mattress is so comfortable. She lies down fully but only because her back has been a bit sore from hauling all those boxes. The bed dips as Rachel follows her.

"Shoes are not allowed on the bed Quinn!" Rachel gets up to untie Quinn's laces.

Quinn kicks her oxford wedges off. The bed is super awesome.

"So?" If Quinn looks at Rachel now she'll see eyes wide as saucers.

"I need a bit more time to decide plus my back is really killing me." Quinn groans.

"Wait! There's a scrambling. "Don't move Quinn. Don't move. I'll be back!"

Feeling a bit like seasick from the all the shaking, Quinn lays still. She's not even thinking of moving anytime soon. Maybe she can even close her eyes for a bit. "Whaaa?" She feels herself being tipped sideways, then all the way to her stomach.

"Do not move Quinn Fabray or consequences will be dire." Rachel's attempt at lowering her timbre fails and she squeaked a little at the end.

Quinn can't be mad at that voice. "Owww Rachel, what is personal space?" She asks but Rachel's already climbing over her. The girl on top of her suddenly takes hold of her shirt and pulls it from being tucked under her skirt. Quinn shrieks. "What are you doing?!" She tries to turn and swat the insane person sitting on the back of her thighs but pain shot through her back. She buries her head in the pillow. "What are you doing?" She asks again.

"I'm gonna give you an ambush massage because you are gonna refuse if I flat out asks. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok!"

"I'm glad you finally saw reason." Rachel resumes pulling Quinn's shirt. "Do you want to take it off?" Suddenly, the massage idea does not seem great at all. Is their friendship really in the stage where they can take off clothes in front of each other?

"No. I mean no need. My lower back is the target area so... no need." Quinn has no problem with nudity really. Sue once made them run across a freezing lake. Naked. Looking back Quinn thinks they could have sued Sue.

"Oh ok." Rachel once again pulls at the shirt. The action slow, too slow, almost reverent. Rachel swallows the frog lodged in her throat. She's nervous and unsure all of the sudden, like a boy who has been given permission to second base. She'll only be touching Quinn's back. Granted this will be not be the first time but it's going to be the first time she's going to be touching skin. She credits this nervousness to the fact that she has a fear of Quinn for most of high school. The fact that Quinn now allows her to touch is a bit great for her ego. She pushes the shirt all the way to Quinn's upper back. She gasps. There's a long white scar that runs from Quinn's mid back and disappear her under her skirt's waistband.

Quinn raises her head at the sound. She forgot about the scar. "It can be covered with makeup when I do topless scenes, Rachel, if that's what you're worried about." Quinn says in an attempt to make light of the situation. She feels Rachel's fingertips trace the smooth remnant of the accident that nearly took her life. It never developed into a keloid Quinn is thankful for that.

Rachel knows that Quinn is trying to make her feel better but the scar is the only thing that mars Quinn's perfect, smooth skin. She wonders about that, aloud.

"I used rosehip to erase the other scars especially those on my face. They cost a bitch. Mom and I couldn't afford them. My grandparents, Russell's parents, bought me an entire box because they couldn't stand an ugly grandchild. I guess that's a perk of being a Fabray." She's running her mouth in panic. Rachel could ask her anything at that moment and she'll probably share too much. It's just that Rachel never shuts up and silence does not suit her.

Rachel tips the contents of the oil she fetched for the task on her hand and rubs them together. She lays both hands flat against Quinn's lower back avoiding the spine and starts gently rubbing in a circular motion.

Why isn't Rachel talking? Quinn's brows attempt to meet. She shifts her head to the side. "I didn't apply much rosehip on that scar, Rachel, because I like it. It's a battle scar. I like it Rachel." She knows she's speaking to fast. She still gets no answer but the hands on her back continue their ministrations. The hands change motion from circular to outward splays. She feels heels of palms knead the base of her back near the dimples. It feels so great she groans. The hands stop.

"Does that hurt?" Small voice inquires.

"N go on." The hands do go on. A few moments later Quinn's breathing evens out. Rachel leans and kisses the length of the scar.

* * *

"...and this is the shared kitchen." Pete's wife Maribelle shows them around the wing. There was a common room with lots of couches and a fireplace; an entertainment room with a two pool tables and a jukebox, and lastly the kitchen.

Rachel slowly moves closer to one of the coffee-makers. "This is where the magic happens, Quinn." Her smile is too wide Quinn is concerned her cheeks might break. She reaches a hand to rub Rachel's cheek.

"Awwww." Maribelle coos. "You are two make a cute couple. So adorable."

"Oh no!" Quinn is too quick to deny. "We're not..." What? A couple? Maribel is looking at her expectantly. "…we're not...adorable." She finishes.

"But you are!" Maribelle starts to say something but Rachel interrupts her, seeing Quinn's stricken expression.

"Where does Pete brew his magic potions?"

This steals Maribelle's attention immediately. She obviously likes all topics that involve Pete. "Oh. See that huge, alien looking thing right there?" She points, Rachel nods. "That's only one of them." She proceeds to explain Pete's brewing methods in detail. Quinn took Rachel's hand and gives it a squeeze in thanks. They kept the hold though Maribel isn't looking anymore.

* * *

Quinn is dreaming. She's an agent and Von Furston's her contact. He sent her on a mission. There were sounds of gunshots and explosions. The underground tunnel Quinn finds herself is quiet except for some strange whirring. Whirr whirr whirr. There is a strange whirring in Quinn's head. She opens her eyes. 6:15. Is she dying? Is the whirring her brain's version of wheezing? Is it because she lied to Madame Tibideaux and Eric Von Furston? Oh, Jesus no. It was only a white lie but she'll propose to Rachel and love her forever if that's what it will take to correct this. She's too young to die! Her feet found her furry slippers, a gift from Rachel, gets off the couch and pads to the sound. Rachel's door is open and the sound leads to there. Did tiny Rachel purchase a tiny chainsaw to trim her tiny plants by the window sill? Quinn shakes her head. She not completely awake yet. Maybe she is still in the dream.

It isn't a chainsaw. It's an elliptical, steadily whirring as Rachel go at it. Quinn stares at Rachel's shorty shorts that look like a pair of panties and her off shoulder, on-shoulder, off shoulder again top. Those clothes are not safe to exercise in. She blames Corny July. Her own dance-clothes look more or less like that too. It's safe to say that Quinn Fabray is now awake. Abort. Abort mission. She turns away.

"Quinn! Did I wake you?" The whirring sound stops. Quinn pretends not to hear. "Quinn. Do you want to use the elliptical? Dad and Daddy bought me another for New York use."

So that's what's in the box.

"I'm going to take a shower." Quinn quickly enters the bathroom, leaving Rachel to finish her exercise.

Half an hour later finds them in the kitchen silently munching on muesli and milk for Quinn, fruit salad and coffee for Rachel. "Does this mean that Central Park Sundays is a no go?" Rachel looks up brows furrowed. Quinn sighs. "Now that you got your elliptical again?"

"Central Park Sunday still on, Quinn. It is on so hard, sexy." Rachel pumps her arms as if running.

"Ok." Quinn laugh. Rachel is still pumping. "Ok stop. Stop hanging around Brody."

* * *

"So... you two huh?" Megan flips her gorgeous red hair away from her face. Quinn stops typing and faces her Acting 101 seatmate.

"We two what?"

Megan points at Rachel, who was busy scribbling away what the teacher is saying, in verbatim.

"Uh yeah." Quinn confirms. Only for four months. "How did you know?" She's going to sock Brody.

"Youtube. Watch it in HD." Comes the answer. Quinn wants to ask more but Mr. Thomas is already calling out names for an impromptu acting test.

* * *

"Quinn." The owner of the name looks up at her roommate/'fiancee' and raises a brow. "We are eating take-out."

Quinn swallows the four cheese pizza she's chewing. "Yeah, so? We almost always eat take out."

"You don't understand Quinn. We are eating take out, sitting on a couch, and there is a table. Is this how it feels like to make it?" Rachel's eyes are misty with unshed tears.

A few years back this kind of reaction would have totally earned Rachel insults and snarking. The old Quinn would have updated her social media status with - 'Freaks are dramatic much. #RachelBerry #ugh' - but now she only smirks and says, "Yes Rachel. We made it. Now the next high will be when you get your first off-off-Broadway role."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Quinn but do you really think I'd make it? Be on stage and on screen being appreciated by people?" She scoots closer to Quinn but Quinn jumps out of her seat. "Wha? What? Quinn that is so insulting! I was just gonna sit closer..." But Quinn is already inside the bedroom.

She comes back a bit later with laptop in hand and phone in ear. "Yeah Megan. What is the title of our...uhm...youtube video? Yeah. No spaces? Why do I need to log in? Ah ok. yeah ok thank you. Bye goodnight."

"What is it Quinn?" Rachel makes room for Quinn who squeezed in beside her.

"Don't freak out, ok? We have a youtube video." Quinn pushes the half and half pizza box to accommodate the laptop.

Rachel freaks out. "We do? Is it like a tribute video from a fan? This is exciting Quinn. I think I'm gonna tweet about this." She whips out her phone but Quinn stops her.

"Watch."

Quinn watches in horror that it was in fact in HD. Grainy videos can be denied. It was by a senior directorial major. She sees Rachel drop to her knees. Did her eyes really go that wide?

Rachel is quiet as she watches herself slip the ring on Quinn's finger. Shivers run through her when a crying Quinn helps her stand then nearly crushes her into a hug.

He only filmed until the hug, Quinn prays. No, because life hates her the kiss was captured. Her cheeks are burning. She can't look at Rachel. Did she really let Rachel grab her ass to pull her close like that? Undeniably, she did.

"Still gonna be tweeting this?" Quinn asks through her teeth. Rachel is still watching the video. The opening vocals to 'Damn Your Eyes' blares and the girls jump.

"That's yours Quinn!" Rachel reaches to fetch the phone and hands it to the petrified Quinn.

"It's your Mom."

Quinn unfreezes to take the call. She blindly looks at the screen. Not seeing the rest of the video. "Mom. Yeah. I'm fine. You've seen the video?" She's dead. She's so dead.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not earn from writing this.**_

_**To come: Somebody's going to visit.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Hey Jealousy

**Title: Hey Jealousy**

**_A/N: Thank you errbody for the nice words of encouragement. Please don't be shy an keep 'em coming. :.)_**

**_Previously: The 'couple' moved into the dorms. Rachel kissed Quinn's scar. Judy might have seen a video that made Quinn have a tiny heartattack._**

"Quinn, do we approach that senior and make him take that video down?" Central park Sunday is once again a go. Rachel sits on Quinn's feet as she does scrunches. No answer. Just grunts and intakes of breath. Rachel turns and faces Quinn. She progresses from sitting to kneeling on Quinn's feet. She rests her arms on Quinn's knees. Head follows to rest on the said arms. Quinn pauses mid-scrunch and holds. They were eye to eye. One second, two, three, four, five, six, seven. So far, so good. Rachel smiles. Eight, six, seven. Quinn lost count. Her abs burn. That's good. But then her back also burns. A little bit. A bit of an improvement. Still good news. She collapses on the grass, chest heaving.

"The video is private. I was only able to watch it because he gave my account permission." Quinn can finally breathe enough to speak. "I already spoke to him. I told him we are not out to our parents so they can't see that video. He understood completely." Plus Quinn might have hinted that she could out him to his Army guy father if he releases the video to the public but Rachel doesn't need to know that. Quinn's sweet reputation at NYADA is slowly being compromised. She needs to pull herself together and regroup. This charade is proving to be more harmful than useful for her.

"That is so nice of him. Now that I have access to an oven at the dorms. I might bake him my amazing 'Thank you' cookies." Rachel jumps to her feet and helps Quinn up.

"That won't be necessary." There is no telling what he might blurt out to Rachel.

"But I want to Quinn. By the way, what did your Mom say? I don't mean to pry but what video did she see?" Quinn had hyperventilated after that call a week ago and disappeared for hours. Rachel was already asleep when she got back.

"Turned out to be an old glee video Artie uploaded." She remembers feeling cold all over when her mom mentioned a video thinking it was their engagement one. She hid in the common room after and cried.

"Oh. At first I thought it was our video." Rachel laughs nervously. "What would you have done if it was our video Quinn?"

"What would you have done?" Quinn returns the query. Rachel wouldn't like her answer anyway.

"Cry." Was the fast answer.

"or you could tell them that it was a part of an indie film that we are shooting for school." They are out of Central Park. _Good morning traffic._

Rachel beams. "That is an idea and an _idea_. Let's do a movie..." The talk unravels a storyline so ridiculous Quinn is clutching at her stomach by the time they board the train.

* * *

It feels good to laugh and just be. Quinn decides that New York is good for her. No churchmates on every corner ready to judge her. No high school hierarchy to follow. She can be anybody, hang with anybody she chooses. There are times when she doesn't care about reputation anymore, though those times are random and far in between. She feels a pull and realizes that they are at their stop. She lets Rachel pull her out of the subway.

"I have been very bad." Rachel suddenly confesses midway through their walk back to NYADA.

Quinn's step falters as she nearly stumbles._ 'Is Rachel going to confess about that one time she kissed my back thinking I was asleep?'_

"I feel like I have betrayed Ohio." Rachel arm shoots out to steady Quinn. She clucks her tongue at her companion's clumsiness. To keep her from stumbling again, Rachel decides to hold her hand. "As I was saying, Quinn, I feel like I betrayed Ohio because I like New York so much better. To be honest, I love my life here."

_Of course it's not going to be about that one time._ Quinn pulls Rachel and whispers - "Well, since this is honest hour. I have to say I like my life here too... even if I'm trapped in a loveless engagement to the Wicked Witch of the West." She bumps Rachel with her shoulder.

"If that is meant to be an insult, you insufferable woman, then I am afraid it only succeeded in gaining the opposite reaction from me. I happen to uphold the character Elphaba from Wicked. It is one of my goals to someday have the honor of playing her...why are you laughing?!" Rachel scoffs and tightens her grip on Quinn's hand. "I am serious Quinn!" She might have effectively conveyed her irritation for Quinn quickly stops laughing. In fact Quinn stops walking, talking, and generally just stops. Her grip on Rachel's hand is now like a vice. She looks like she's seen a ghost. Rachel follows her line of sight and finds the ghost. Sitting outside with bags on his feet, on the steps of NYADA, is no other than Finn Hudson.

* * *

"Your school is really neat." Praises the tall teenager as they cross the hallway to the married dorms. Quinn and Rachel share a look.

"Yeah. Neat." Quinn wants to kick herself for being so inarticulate at the moment.

Rachel is not faring any better she's just nodding enthusiastically without even saying anything. She's not sure what to feel at the moment. _No scratch that._ She's feeling so much at the moment that she doesn't know which one to acknowledge.

The keycard chooses the worst moment not to respond. Quinn swipes for the 3rd time. Nothing.

Rachel left her own keys inside. "Maybe you are not pressing the right way Quinn. You know, as always. Here." Rachel takes Quinn's hand that's holding the key and guides it. The door clicks. "See."

"Yeah, yeah, yes dear." Quinn teases as she pushes the door open. They've been having talks about how Rachel is like those 1950's housewife that solves just about anything in the house and Quinn is the 'Yes, Dear' kind of husband. Although Quinn is pretty sure Rachel can only manage a household if it's a one-roomer.

"I resent that." Rachel follows her inside and proceeds to pull Quinn's zip-up hoodie off to toss it in their clothes hamper. Quinn laughs as she tries to shake a sleeve off. Riling Rachel makes her day better but not in a malicious way she used to like it.

"Where do you wanna eat breakfast? We should've just stopped at that crepe and waffles place you like so much." Quinn is already at the bathroom running warm water on face towels. Rachel has this weird after exercise warm towel ritual where she places warm towels against sore muscles. A mini sauna she says. Quinn just goes along.

"Breakfast is a good idea guys." Finn is standing just inside their door clearly uncertain of where to fit in their obvious Sunday morning pattern.

_Oh hi Finn_, Quinn wrings the towels. The water scalds her hands a bit but she doesn't mind. She doesn't hear Rachel talking so it's apparent that her fiancee, roommate she corrects herself, is still in a shock of some sort. "Sure Finn, make yourself comfortable. We'll be with you shortly." She beelines from bathroom to bedroom.

The bedroom door is difficult to open fully. Quinn inserts her head in. Rachel is sitting on the floor, back to the door, barring entry. Quinn pushes and pulls repeatedly at the door gently until Rachel looks up. She tilts her head, from side to side, motioning for Rachel to step away from the door. Rachel crawls away. Quinn slips in and locks the door.

"Can you hand me a towel Quinn?" Rachel finally says. She covers her face with the warm towel handed to her and lies down on the carpet. "I'm not ready Quinn."

"Want me to send him away?" _Please say yes_, Quinn pleads in her head. _The doofus needs to go._ He's disappeared for four months if Quinn counts it right. He'll be in a train going back to Ohio right now, if things were up to Quinn but it's not. So, she waits.

Rachel sits up, wet bangs sticking to forehead. "Let's start with breakfast. Then, we'll go from there."

* * *

"Do you want some eggs?" Rachel doesn't even know what she's saying. They don't have eggs. Quinn and her never kept eggs on the shared kitchen ever. They don't even cook. Breakfast is muesli, fruit or whatever boxed thing there is on weekdays and they eat out on weekends. She sees Quinn take out her muesli jar, blonde hair falling in waves around her shoulder. She looks so relaxed and composed. Totally the opposite of how Rachel feels inside.

"No. Since when do we have eggs?" Quinn starts scooping grains and raisins into a bowl. There is no answer so she turns to see what Rachel is up too. Rachel is looking at Finn who perches on a high chair near the breakfast island. She's not the one being asked. Quickly, she pours the contents of her bowl back to the jar. "You know what? I've been meaning to get eggs." She spies movement to her right. It's Brody. He's going out with, probably, a cup of Pete's coffee clutched in his hand. "Also, I have to talk to Brody. See you later, Rachel." She starts for Rachel and gives her a buzz in the cheek. "Bye Finn."

Rachel wills Quinn to come back. Tell her telepathically that they don't need the eggs but Quinn only continues on calling Brody's name and disappears out the door. Quinn abandoned her.

"I'm ok with what you got Rachel." Finn finally answers.

"Are you really, Finn? Are you really ok with what I got now? I don't even know why you are here? I thought you were in the army? Are we even still engaged?" Rachel's voice is so low but she might as well be shouting because the only sound that she hears is her own heart breaking.

"Look, I was talking about breakfast but we can do this too." Finn squeezes her shoulders. "I...was in the army for 16 days. I was actually doing ok there; I'm used to getting told what to do. Then when I was cleaning Rachel, they let you name your rifle, and she went off. Right through my thigh. I was lucky I didn't hit any bone." He returns to his seat and hugs himself. Embarrassment and regret clearly displayed on his face. "I spent the next months backpacking through Georgia. I was so embarrassed to... to face everyone. My Mom, Burt, you. I am, again, a failure. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Ok. Ok. Enough...lumping around." Rachel interrupts the self-derogatory speech Finn is giving. She has always believed in Finn and she's not going to stop now. "Everyone... fails sometimes Finn but you are here now. With me. In the greatest city on Earth. Where else would you better find your dream again?"

"I don't know Rachel."

"Listen, you wanted to be an actor, right? We can work on that. You can come with us...come with me tomorrow. Sit through my classes. Just to get the feel. Then we can devote the entire year finding ways, practicing, doing everything for you to get in. Ok?" Rachel can't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She's angry she's beyond angry yet here she is, consoling Finn. She's once again willing to sacrifice everything for him. _Isn't that what love is all about?_

* * *

Quinn plays with the engagement ring. Maybe, she won't be wearing it anymore tomorrow. She grabs the newspaper and turns to the classified ads. Maybe, she could post an ad in there. Ad for a single, white, female looking for a home. The statement applies to her on so many ways, in so many levels.

"Whoa! Are you seriously looking at those? I wouldn't let Rachel see you." A warm cup of chocolate touches her elbow. Brody sidles onto the booth and settles beside her, sipping a fresh cup of coffee.

"What are you doing at school on a Sunday?" There is no way she's discussing Rachel. An abrupt change in topic is in order.

Brody gives her a look and an eyebrow raise but then he's not the kind of guy to pester so he just shrugs it off. "I asked Pete and wife to come see me be the host at 'Callbacks'. I was gonna ask you and your wifey too, but Rachel said you were busy." Brody takes a huge bite off the low-fat cream cheese bagel.

"When did 'the wifey' say that?" Quinn blows on the chocolate's lid. When people at NYADA found out that she and Rachel were engaged, only a few knows, nobody bat a lash. They were congratulated and life went on. She doubts it will be the same in Ohio.

"Early today." A whole bagel is consumed, another is started on. Brody seems to just inhale the thing. "Who's the guy?"

Quinn will be lying if she asks Brody which guy he was talking about. It's the same guy she's been thinking about the whole breakfast. "That's Finn. Rachel's... ex-fiancé. Actually, he might still think they are still engaged. He doesn't know about us yet."

Brody sputters and sprays bagel all over the table. Quinn is quick to cover her chocolate. A progression of 'shits' passes Brody's mouth. He scrambles out the table and grabs a whole box of napkins. "Sorry. Sorry." He wipes the mess he made. "No wonder you're all T-rex. All big head full of thoughts but small arms to reach. Quinn, this is a mess."

"Yeah?" A very honest question. Has Quinn been T-rexing all morning?

"Well, yeah, but you have the power to undo it, you know. Make your arms longer because you are the fiancée now Quinn." Brody throws the used napkins on an open trash can. It went in smoothly. Brody flexes his throwing arm. It reminds Quinn of Puck. "Come to Callbacks tonight because _you _are not busy. Bring wifey."

Brody is wrong of course. Quinn will always be the one T-rexing, no matter how much Finn is the one who's actually closer to size of one. The only thing she'll lose when Finn stays is the awesome room they are sharing now. It's not even that awesome. She sleeps on the couch, for crying out loud. She wonders where she will be sleeping tonight.

* * *

Quinn comes home to an empty room. She opens her phone. There's a text message from Rachel.

_-Be back later, Quinn. I'm taking him on a tour.-_

The only tour she would like to bring Finn to is a tour that will involve him sleeping with the fishes. She drops the phone on the couch only to pick it up again.

_-'Be back by 7. We are going to Callbacks. I already said yes to Brody.'-_

The phone rings just minutes later.

"I already told Brody we won't be coming, Quinn." Rachel doesn't bother with greetings _ever_. Quinn wonders if this occurs for her alone or if this is Rachel displaying poor phone etiquette.

"Hello, Rachel." She wants point out that Rachel made the decision without Quinn. That she, Quinn, isn't the one busy and that Rachel had no right to decide for both of them. "I already said yes. Besides, Finn might want to experience this. You and I know that it's somewhat a NYADA tradition to sing at Callbacks. Wouldn't you want Finn to see you at your element?" Manipulative Quinn once again rears her ugly head.

"I don't think I want to, but you are right Finn might want to." Rachel calls Finn over and asks. He was looking at ducks and boats at the Central Park Lake. She could see that he's reluctant but he nods.

"Ok we'll be there."

"Good." And with that Quinn feels like she's not a T-rex anymore. She's reaching.

* * *

It's a bit blurry. Quinn carefully positions a contact lens close to her eye and pushes. She blinks a few times and waits as her eyes adjusts. It is still blurry. Not her eyesight, her contacts are perfect. It's her intentions. What is eating at her exactly? Finn is Rachel's fiancé. No matter how many months he disappears, no matter how crappy he is. If Rachel wants him then Quinn has no say about that. As a friend, her role is to voice out her opinions about Finn; she has done that enough, then wait for the outcome. If Finn hurts Rachel, then friend-Quinn will pick Rachel up; buy her a tub of Berry Merry. If Finn finally fixes his life and make Rachel happy, then friend-Quinn will celebrate with them. She is not supposed to interfere. She's to boost and support because that's what friends do. That's what Rachel has done for her.

She draws a perfect line of liquid liner over her lashes. Why is she putting on armor? She is aware that she's beautiful. She had suffered enough to gain it. The fact that she took pains on her appearance for tonight really, really confuses Quinn. This is not even a competition. Finn is the real betrothed, while Quinn is the sham.

What is eating at Quinn? She herself doesn't know.

* * *

Finn orders a Coke. Rachel orders a virgin amaretto sour, _whatever that is?_ As in anywhere else in New York Finn feels a bit out of place. He doesn't even know what to order other than Coke. He doesn't even know what to wear.

When he saw Rachel in a white blazer and shorts combination earlier, he freaked out. He wanted to cover her up. He didn't want people to objectify, he knows the right word now, his fiancée but Rachel said it's what people in New York wear. To top it off, he's a bit scared that Rachel was going to get mad at him and throw him out. His last plea was that it is going to be cold and Rachel's legs would freeze but Rachel only sat by the couch, buried her nose in a pillow there and browsd through a magazine. It's as if the discussion was over. He changed into dark jeans and dark striped shirt, in an attempt to appease Rachel. He was hoping he'd see Quinn before they go. He planned to ask her if this is how it really is in New York. She could tell him why they need to dress up to go to a bar. But Rachel said Quinn already went ahead.

Now, he's a bit glad that he changed his clothes. Everyone is good looking, everyone is talented. And here he is a small town boy with no plans.

"Hey, Sexy." He turns around and sees the boy Quinn went out with earlier_. Must be a boyfriend. Is the guy calling him sexy?_

"Hey, Brody!" Rachel hugs the boy enthusiastically. "Finn, Brody: a NYADA junior. Brody, Finn."

"How's the visitation?" Brody does not understand how this works but he is willing to find out.

"Great man. Nice meeting you." It's a bit odd that Rachel didn't introduce him as her fiancé but Finn let's it pass. She has the right to be mad at him for, like, five days. Finn accepts the hand that Brody offers. The guy has a firm grip; Finn can clearly see that he is ripped.

"Where's Quinn?" Rachel has been meerkating all over the place since they've arrived. Bobbing like a buoy in a sea of people.

"She's around. She was sitting with Pete and Belle earlier but she got sick of the PDA. She's been a bit stressed all day, Sexy." He winks at Rachel, and then diverts his attention to Finn. "Hey, you wanna sing?" He gestures between Rachel and Finn.

Finn jaw clenches. _If the guy calls Rachel sexy one more time, he's gonna kick his ass._ He's sure he can take him however ripped he is. "No man, I'm not from NYADA."

"Well you're with Rachel. That's makes you an honorary member." Brody might want to see how Quinn is going to react to Finn and Rachel singing.

"Yeah, Finn. I've always wanted to sing 'Give Your Heart a Break' with you." Rachel squeezes Finn's sides. A gesture too intimate for friends.

Brody raises a brow. Does Quinn have something to worry about with this guy?

Finn squints at Brody. The guy seems too observant of him and Rachel. Plus, he keeps on calling his fiancée, sexy. "You know what. Why don't you two sing since you're both from NYADA right?"

"Finn..." Rachel knows Finn is bristling.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

The evening isn't going well. Rachel is becoming uneasy but she cannot pass up this opportunity. This is going to be her off-off-off Broadway debut. _Where is Quinn when I need her?_ She pouts.

* * *

Finn's eyes are following Rachel's face. He can see that she's bothered. Then, she steps on stage and everything about her changes. Her back straightens, her chin tips higher. She's looking at the direction of the piano. A smile so bright graces her face, like those found sailors. It's like she's seen salvation. Finn once watched a documentary of shipwreck survivors. They have the same smile on their faces when they finally saw their families. That's what one of them said _'When I looked at my son's face I have seen salvation'_. They were good words so Finn remembers them.

The first notes float around and Rachel declares - "This is my sort of off-off-off Broadway debut. This is for you."

Finn expects Rachel to look at him but she didn't. She is still looking at whoever is hidden by the piano. _Must be Brody._ There is like a cold hand that squeezes Finn's heart. So cold. So jealous. Is Rachel flirting with Quinn's possible boyfriend? Brody emerges from behind the piano and starts to sing. He's not that good, in Finn's opinion.

The song ends. Finn is also at his wits end.

"Rachel Berry, everyone." Brody urges the people to clap. "And on the piano...Quinn Fabray."

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Woe is mine._**

**_To come: Will everything change now that Finn is in the house? Ugh._**


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Flirt and drive

**Chapter 8: Don't Flirt and Drive**

**_A/N: Wow guys you really hate Finn. What a shocker! Your comments are gold. Also, I've corrected some errors in the previous chapter. Cringe!_**

**_Previously: The girls were visited by the ghost of their bad past, namely Finn Hudson._**

Rachel is looking at Quinn. Really looking at Quinn. Looking at Quinn since they sat down after their number. Finn is looking at Rachel. Quinn is looking at her very thin soda schnapps. Brody is looking at Finn looking at Rachel while Rachel is looking at Quinn. The soda schnapps still holds Quinn's attention. Messy, Brody decides, totally messy. This type of mess couldn't be wiped with a paper towel. "Let's get out of here, guys." He finally says. "It is technically a school night."

"You look very pretty tonight Quinn." Rachel blurts out suddenly. Brody guffaws outright because it is funny. Looks like this mess could be wiped with a paper towel after all.

"Don't laugh at Rachel, man." Finn is a firecracker ready to blow. _This Brody guy is really pissing him off._ "Yeah, Quinn. I didn't know you play the piano."

"Everyone knows she plays the piano Finn. It's even written on our yearbook. She's quite impressive." Rachel glares at Finn as if not knowing that Quinn is adept at piano playing is a sin.

"Who reads yearbook descriptions, right?" Three pairs of eyes just stare at Finn. He put up his hands in mock surrender muttering, -"New Yorkers."- under his breath.

"Let's get out of here." Quinn downs the schnapps in one gulp. The invitation is more for Rachel than to all of them. _This is her fifth glass or something and, boy, were the schnapps strong._ She sways a bit when she stands up. Brody's hand shoots up to hold her elbow. He finishes his own gin and sprite.

"You got her Rachel?" He is still holding Quinn's elbows. Both of them now standing up.

Rachel is sniffing at Quinn's glass. "This has alcohol, Brody. You bought her drinks with alcohol."

"Yeah, so?" Brody starts to follows Quinn who's now making her way outside. It is impossible to duck or dodge in time under influence. Rachel smacks him with a laminated menu.

"She's 18 Brody!" The said 18-year-old is already outside trying her best to hail a cab. Rachel cuts Brody with a steely gaze then storms out leaving the boys to gape at her wake.

"We're all adults here Rachel. It's a grown up thing to do." He calls after his friends.

"Looks like you blew it, man." Finn is looking so smug, so self-assured._ There is no way Rachel is going to like this guy now._ He's happy about that.

"No man. Looks like you blew it." Brody is still laughing while he struts his stuff home.

* * *

Quinn sees lights. Then cars. Then stars. Then Rachel, technically that is still a star. "Hey, Superstar."

"How much did you drink Quinn?" This time Rachel stomps her foot because this occasion calls for foot stomping. In their four months in New York, this is the first time Quinn got drunk. Sure, they smuggled in some wine to drink with their Italian take-outs but that is just for ultimate food experience.

"I'm hoping you are not serious, Rachel, because I am in no right disposition to measure right now." She is in not in the right disposition to do anything really. She's supposed to be here to... to boost and support Rachel like a friend. She owes Rachel that. The reasons why she owes Rachel that, are not clear at the moment. No, that's a big fat lie. To be honest, she knows why she owes this to Rachel. It's because Rachel's been a great friend to her. And to be really honest, she is not here to boost and to support. By the fourth drink she finally admitted to herself that she's orchestrated the evening to show Rachel she's better than Finn. Her big plans of impressing Rachel jumped out the window the moment she saw her enter 'Callbacks' with Finn holding hands. Now, she's just a drunken wreck. She realizes that she's not better than Finn. That makes her sad. "I'm sad and angry, Rachel. I swear, I'll be the better roommate. I don't make too much mess. I pick up after myself. I'm even a lot soothing to the eyes. I worked hard for that. How many scrunches can I do?"

"70 as of this morning." In high school, Quinn used to be an angry drunk. Now, it seems she's an angry, inquisitive drunk. Also, a fast moving drunk, even in heels. Also a graceful drunk and a very sexy voiced drunk. Rachel decides this world is unfair.

"That's right 70." Quinn husks close to her roomies' face. "Hey Finn, how many curl ups can you do?!" She calls out.

"Uh... I can do like 90 now." Finn runs to her side. He was lagging behind thinking about what Brody said.

"Crap. I was in an accident, Rachel. That takes away like a hundred and fifty scrunches. I'll get there." She allows Finn to steady her and even leans to him. "I'm losing points by the minute."

This is not supposed to be funny but Quinn is glaring at Finn so hard. Finn pretends to not notice but he's squirming under the blonde girl's cutting gaze. Rachel stifles giggles.

"Get it together Finn." Quinn pats the boys arm. "You know why? Because I am also trying and it's bad news if I get there first."

* * *

There is a squabble about who sleeps where but Rachel puts her foot down and declares that Quinn should go and sleep on the bed. She threatens to burn all the books Quinn owns. That settles it with an affirmative - "Yes dear."- from Quinn.

* * *

Quinn's drunken interlude interrupts Finn's thoughts. Now that everything is quiet, they are back again. Full force. _That fucking Brody guy_. He needs to clear the air up. He can hear water running and knows Rachel is still doing her routine. He's really tired and if he's not careful he might fall asleep. _How much moisturizing does a girl need?_ He pulls the quilt to his chin, his feet becomes exposed. Damn it. He gets up and pulls the pillows from the couch, lines them up on the floor and covers them with the quilt. It makes a more comfortable bed. His feet hang out the couch anyway. The bathroom door creaks open. He dives to the floor and tries to look cool. "Hey."

"Hi." Says Rachel.

So fresh faced. Gone is that awful, awful New York make up that reminds Finn of a sad, clown hooker. Finn scoots to give Rachel room.

"Oh no..." Rachel begins. She's going to see to the drunk Quinn first.

"So you and that Brody guy sound great together. Are you really just good friends?" Keeping it all in is tiring.

Rachel's eyes widen. "What? Yes." Where did this all come from.

"Tell me the truth Rachel. Have you kissed anyone else while I was away?"

"NO! I mean yes Finn but Quinn..." _Quinn kissed me first_, she catches herself. No need to bring Quinn in this.

"What does Quinn have to do with anything Rachel? Don't pin your actions on her. I don't believe this!" He throws his hand up in exasperation. _She cannot be seriously blaming Quinn that she kissed Brody._

"You were not answering my calls, my texts! You disappeared. At the train station, you, you said I was free." Rachel's lips was trembling the way it does when she's about to cry.

"I know what I said and I don't know why I said that. It was so stupid. I'm gonna forgive you, like always." Finn lies down, back to Rachel. "I'm sleeping."

* * *

Rachel closes door gently careful not to startle Quinn. Quinn shifts in her sleep, she's still wearing the dress from earlier. The soft electric pleated skirt of the black dress splays on the bed like something out of a perfume commercial.

Earlier on 'Callbacks', the moment she steps on the stage a sort of energy hit her. She's ready. She looks at where Pascal is supposed to be sitting before the piano. He's not there. Instead, there is the beautiful Quinn Fabray, prim and proper atop the piano bench long fingers poised over the piano keys. Fairy lights overhead reflects on her hair, her skin, and her eyes. Rachel has never seen anyone as beautiful and she's looking back at her with a gentle smile on her face.

"Shoes are not allowed on the bed Quinn." She whispers as she unstraps Quinn's flamenco-esque heels.

Quinn moans and goes into fetal position. Rachel chuckles, she wouldn't be surprised if Quinn sucks her thumb right now. She works on Quinn's remaining shoe. The strap grazes the bottom of Quinn's feet. The sleeping girl giggles. Rachel does it again and Quinn giggles like a kid again and rubs her face. Her lipstick smears. Rachel sighs, takes her makeup kit and kneels by the bed near Quinn's head. Nothing that makeup wipes can't handle. "Do you think I can still do this, Quinn?" She takes a wet wipe and carefully rubs at the lipstick stains on Quinn's cheek, then on her lips. "I loved him Quinn. I was ready to marry him. Not 100% but ready nonetheless." She moves on to the lids. The eye makeup and the liner are a bit hard to rub off. She squirts a little coconut oil on the wipe. Like magic, the stubborn liner went off. "Do you think we can still fix this? He's gonna move here and we're gonna work it out." Another wipe is pulled to clear off Quinn's cheeks and chin. "You look like those painted angels Quinn. So beautiful. You are the better roommate. I don't want to live with him. Does that make me selfish? Does that make me the problem?"

"Does that make you think?" Quinn's low hoarse voice makes Rachel jump.

"Quinn... I thought you were asleep." A blush creeps to Rachel's cheeks.

"I was but you were talking my ear off. It woke up. My ear woke me up; it was hoping to be rescued." Quinn tries to stand. "Ugh! Who's shaking the floor?"

Clearly, Quinn is still intoxicated. "Where do you plan to go?"

Quinn falls back on the bed. "Contacts. Bitch by morning if not taken off."

"What do I need to get?" Rachel is already on her feet. She's distracted from her thoughts of Finn by proper lens care.

"No. I need to go to the bathroom. I have to wash my hands." She tries standing again but it proves to be impossible. Even in her drunken state she knows that Rachel is trying to be a 'Helpy-Helperton' to distract her from her own worries.

"Or I can wash my hands and take it off for you." Rachel moves closer and sits beside a now laughing Quinn. "What's so funny?"

"You like taking off things from me. My shirt, my shoes, my lenses, my boyfriends... what else do you wanna take off?" Quinn shakes her head, pushes herself upward and wraps her arms around Rachel's neck. "Come on. Let's go." She husks.

They were so close Rachel can smell the raspberry soda on Quinn's breath. "Let's go whe...where Quinn?"

"Let's do it." Comes the answer as Quinn leans closer still.

Is Quinn really urging Rachel to take something off of her? Her dress? Her hair clip that is really starting to slip from Quinn's soft hair? Rachel reaches up and takes the offending hair clip off. "There!" She declares and extends her hands to place the clip on the bedside table. The table is a lot farther than she expects so she moves forward a bit more to reach. The action caused her breasts to push against Quinn's chest and the blonde giggles.

"I'm trying to help and distract you Rachel. Let's go."

"I... I am in need of a distraction but I don't think taking your clothes off..."

Quinn cuts the rambling. "Rachel, shut up and take me to the bathroom. I need to wash my hands."

"Oh. Of course!" They make it to the bathroom without further mishap. Rachel sits in front of her vanity while Quinn sits opposite her in hers. They can see one another via their mirrors.

"What's the lump on our floor?" Quinn asks looking up and trying hard to slide the lens to the white part of her eyes.

"Finn." Rachel follows Quinn's movement. Out pops the first lens. A small triumphant 'yes' from Quinn and then she starts with her other eye.

"He's still here?" The question is spoken breathlessly as if Rachel isn't supposed to hear it.

"We'll yes. I don't think he'll be going away soon Quinn. He's my fiancé. Or lesser, my boyfriend. I think we need to give up this amazing room. Let's talk about it in the morning." She's supposed to be offended by Quinn's callous disregard of her significant other but she is not.

Quinn places the disposable lenses on the case, not bothering to clean them. "But I curled my hair and took extra care with my makeup application. Am I not pretty enough?" She grills Rachel while taking two paracetamol tablets, then chugs down water.

The conversation is really getting weird. Maybe, this is what Rachel gets from trying to have a serious conversation with a drunken person. She opens her mouth to answer but Quinn clearly has other plans. The girl opposite her begins pawing at her dress' zipper then proceeds to take it off.

Quinn sits back down again in just her matching midnight blue panties and bra. She folds the dress neatly. "I am gonna drop this dress here at the dry clean only hamper. I'm organized like that. See? See?" She drops the dress. "Now take me to bed."

Rachel tries to look elsewhere but it is really impossible if she's going to help Quinn. She takes her friend by the waist and finds them their way to the bedroom. Finn is indeed a lump on the floor; Rachel tries to ignore the fact that they have to decide their fate tomorrow. She feels Quinn shiver in her arms; it's too cold to be down in underwear. She drops Quinn off by the bed and fetches a NYADA hoodie. "Up." Rachel instructs and Quinn raises her arms. With the hoodie on, there is not much to do but to sleep. "Goodnight Quinn."

"Nope." Quinn answers as she crawls to bed, ass up facing Rachel. Rachel stares because it is a nice ass. "Come cuddle. You look like you need one."

* * *

"You guys know what sells?" Mr. Thomas poses the question the moment they have all settled.

"Sex?" A blond boy in front of the class quickly answers.

"That's right in every form. Today we tackle 'Romance', which we all know is just a prelude to sex.'" He scribbles the word on the whiteboard. "There is so many forms of romance in films there's..."

Quinn glances at the back and scoffs. Finn is still here. Her big plans failed. It must be because she got drunk. No hangover for her, though, lucky her drunken self was able to drink meds. Rachel is taking notes beside her, as usual. Nodding and just generally being cute. Quinn really believes Rachel can find someone better than Finn. Heck, another two months and they will be over this charade she'll personally look for that somebody perfect. Or maybe not! She forgot they might have to lose the place if Finn stays over.

"Fabray. Grace us with your full presence for a while." The coach's voice brings Quinn back to present. "Better yet come here in the middle."

Confused, Quinn makes her way to the middle where two chairs are set.

"This scene is in a romantic comedy. The lead" He pats Quinn's head "doesn't like her costar at first. Fabray act indifferent. Jones come here. Oh wait. This is romance so maybe the other Fabray will work better." He motions for Rachel.

"I prefer to be known by my stage name, Rachel Berry." Rachel informs the class but sits down opposite Quinn anyway.

"Great adlib, Mrs. Fabray. Now as a twist. You are marionnettes."

* * *

Finn knows now that he's not for NYADA. He had to sit through a class where Rachel and Quinn acted like puppets in a romantic situation. It's ridiculous. They looked like they had fun though. The teacher keeps calling Rachel, Mrs Fabray. He must be a pervert. Then he had to listen to an entire class just doing scales. Then a dance class with Satan as the instructor. She was very beautiful, she reminds Finn of Quinn but she's even meaner than Quinn. If Rachel would just stop talking back maybe, her teacher won't be so angry at her.

By the end of the day, Finn is beat. All he wants to do is to fall in bed and cuddle with Rachel. He can't even do that. He's not allowed in their bedroom. He hasn't even seen their beds. It's a wonder how they could be roommates without killing each other.

_How many dance classes did they have to take?_ He liked one of Quinn's classes; it involves mixing sounds together to form tunes. He got kicked out once because he pushed one button but they let him in again after Quinn explained to them that he was special. They all laughed, he didn't get it why they'd laugh because Mr. Shue said we were all special. The only boring part of the class was when Quinn insisted on playing the same piece all over again, for perfection. Even her classmates were all rolling their eyes at her. Finn thought she'd been hanging around Rachel too much. By the end of the week, he's pretty sure he'd just keel over and die.

As if things were not hard enough, Brody was everywhere.

Now they are at lunch. The freaking guy is munching on his salad and vitamin water, happily, while regaling Quinn with his tale of auditioning for a part in an off-Broadway production of Grease. Quinn just sucks it all up, even laughing at the stupid guy's jokes while eating off Rachel's tray. Brody never fails to include Rachel on to the conversation; he winks at or teases her from time to time. Rachel just giggles while Quinn rolls her eyes. Can't they see that the boy is playing them both? Finn remembers a time when he was in the middle of the Quinn-Rachel sandwich, now this guy? Unbelievable!

"Are we finally gonna talk about the situation?" Quinn whispers to Rachel. They haven't talked about their living situations. Rachel just keeps on blocking Quinn's attempts at communication. Finn continues to be a lump in the couch.

"How about after the quarter exams? Speaking of exams, don't you have a test to study for?" Deflect. Deflect everything. Rachel is the queen of deflection.

"Ok. Let's go Brody."

Quinn and Brody excuse themselves to go study at the library.

"They're just gonna make out at the library. It's a good idea actually." Finn takes a bite off his veggie burger that Rachel ordered for him.

Rachel's eyes just bugs out of her head. "What?! Wh-Who?!"

"Quinn and Brody." The veggie burger is actually not that bad, Finn takes another bite.

"Quinn wouldn't do that to me." Finn glances at Rachel. Her lower lip quivers. An indication of strong emotion or something, Finn can't really remember.

"Oh come on, Rachel. You know Quinn. She always runs off with him. I think he's her boyfriend. What is it to you anyway? You're with me. I forgave you for kissing that guy. Maybe, he's moved on to Quinn." He's pretty sure Brody will be out of the picture after this.

"I didn't kiss him." With that Rachel storms out.

* * *

Rachel cannot believe Quinn would do this to her. Nobody at NYADA knows that their engagement is a sham. Quinn still wears their ring though she just rolls it stone-side down whenever Finn is present. She cannot be possibly cheating on her with Brody without asking first.

"Where have you been?" She bars Quinn's entry into their room.

"I was out having ice cream with Brody, Rod, Echo, and Megan. I texted you." Quinn takes off her coat and attempts to hang it. She can't reach the coat tree because Rachel is in the way.

"Ice cream Quinn? Really, at this weather? Is it a code for something?" Rachel checks her phone for the text. It's there, she must have missed it because she was busy seething.

"It's cold Quinn." Butts in Finn. He is in the couch, it's his territory now.

Rachel raises her hand palm up at Finn to shut him up.

"Yeah, so? I just missed having Berry Merry. Please get out of the way." Quinn hisses. Rachel jumps back and lets the blonde girl in but her chin still juts out defiant as ever. Quinn continues on to their bedroom with Rachel at her wake.

"You don't even like Berry Merry!" Rachel just won't let up. "You're neglecting me these days. Always hanging out with Brody."

"What do you want me to do? Hang around here? Watch you with Finn?" Quinn turns around to face Rachel, unwinds her scarf and throws it at her roommate. "And FYI, I have started to like Berry...Merry Berry, Berry Merry; whatever, every variation."

Rachel catches the scarf. "Are you dating him?"

"I'm not dating any him. You dunhead." Quinn starts to take off her boots. Rachel is just exasperating.

Rachel gasps. "Megan?"

"I'm gonna punch you in the mouth if you don't shut up Rachel!" Quinn is aware that they are yelling at each other now.

"Uh girls. I think you should tone it down." Finn is leaning on their door frame.

"Don't interrupt." Rachel.

"Shut up, Finn." Quinn.

"Talking of peers. I heard you were telling your class that Finn is special. That's a new low even for you, Quinn." Rachel picks up the boots that Quinn discards and hastily shoves it in their closet.

Quinn giggles. "How else am I gonna explain why he pushed the power off button in the middle of class?"

"This is no cute giggling matter, Quinn. Finn is not special. Are you dating anyone behind my back? Because that's cheating, also breach of contract." Rachel is toe to toe with Quinn now.

Finn is a lot confused. He can't see how Quinn dating anyone is cheating. They are not supposed to fight. They are supposed to get rid of Brody.

"I didn't sign any contract. The nerve you have! Finn is here, so shut up. You are the one cheating!" Quinn walks to the other side of the bed, putting it between her and Rachel.

Finn notes that there is only one bed. "Uh... guys?"

"Get out, Finn!" They answer in unison.

"I haven't done anything with him that constitutes cheating. We're only sort of hanging out! I've been sleeping with you! I haven't even kissed him. I haven't kissed anyone since you! You are the one... spreading about!" Rachel is now stomping her foot all over the place. Her face is so flushed it threatens to match their maroon drapes.

"You know what? Screw you, screw you Rachel! I've given you everything in this engagement. You just can't go on kissing me, kissing my scars and sleep with me one moment, then go wake up and 'hang out' with another fiancé the next." Quinn rips the ring from her finger and throws it in the bed. "That is your ball and chain. YOU WEAR IT!"

Quinn stalks out and locks herself inside the bathroom. If she only stopped and looked around. She'd have noticed that the lump on their living room is no longer there.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. There!_**

**_To come: An end to an engagement is at hand. T-T_**


	9. Chapter 9: Shhhh Let's

**Chapter 9: Shhh Let's**

**_A/N: So much Finn hate on the reviews. It's delicious. Thanks guys._**

**_Previously: Everyone at NYADA discovered that Finn is special and our girls had their first real fight._**

They receive a warning the next day. Quinn blearily opens the door to find Eric Von Furston's steely face close to her own. He gives her a crisp piece of paper. "Mrs Fabray, this is your first warning. We've received complaints that you and your partner were creating a disturbance last night. I, myself, have heard the commotion. A word of advice, close the windows and doors next time to muffle the sounds. Also, we've tolerated the stay of your relative with special needs lumbering around the dorms but you have to get rid of him or you can pay for his stay." With his speech delivered, Von Furston does an about face and marches away.

Quinn holds the paper away from her and tries to read the words, decides it's too early for this shit and walks to their room. She gives Finn a quick kick in the side on her way to make herself feel better. "Wake up sleepyhead." -'and find a job'- she mutters almost to herself.

As per usual Rachel is at her elliptical huffing and puffing away in her barely there workout outfit. They are still at odds with each other. Their screaming match was followed by another screaming match after Quinn entered the bathroom. With Rachel outside the door banging away. Finn left them after he failed to make them stop fighting. He left the door open so the entire dormhood must have heard their argument.

"We really need to get a house with a wide front yard and preferably a forest as backyard so that nobody will ever file some noise complaint against us." Quinn hands Rachel the letter.

"Ohhh like the Beckhams." Rachel reads the letter while exercising. "So fitting since I'm tiny and you're blonde. Their son is even named Brooklyn! Those British people are stealing our life Quinn."

"We are still not friends, Rachel. Don't talk to me." Quinn is back in bed trying to block the whirr whirr of the machine with a pillow. She removes the pillow from her face. "Also, your boy needs to go or I need to go. Whichever. Apparently, Von Furston is only tolerating him because he thinks Finn has special needs." The laughter that's boiling in Quinn's throat bubbles over.

"Don't be mean. Also, I'm sorry about how I acted last night. I was irrational and a bit insane." Quinn hums with approval at the statement. "I didn't mean that you were spreading yourself around. I was just...jealous." The last part is spoken so softly Quinn doesn't catch it.

"What?"

"I was jealous alright!" Rachel dismounts from the elliptical and sits on Quinn's side of the bed. "It was you and I at first then Brody came along. He likes you better than me. I'm his friend first. Then, you leave me here while you hang out with people. I had to work hard to be your friend, you know. For two years, Quinn. Then they get to hang out with you just like that. So, there. I was jealous."

"Well, Brody doesn't get to sleep with me as you brazenly declared to the entire wing last night. Nor does he take to kiss me as you proudly over shared with everyone who cares to listen. So, I guess your place as my top friend is safe." Quinn raises and props herself with her elbows. "For the record but for your ears only. Rachel Berry, I think you are my bestfriend."

An ear splitting squeal comes out of Rachel's mouth as she tackle-mount Quinn to give her a hug.

"Yuck, please Rachel. You're sweaty." Quinn tries to avoid the tiny girls grip and ends up crawling away on the floor.

"The sweat comes with the bestfriend Quinn. Accept it. It will be a great anecdote for future interviews." Rachel pursues her and once again attempts to give her a hug.

"Me murdering you would be a greater anecdote, Rachel. Maybe, they'll even make a musical out of it like Chicago but peep squeakier. Coz you're tiny." Quinn gets up and makes the bed her barrier. "The audience must be this tall to be able to enter." She mock measure the gap she makes with her thumb and pointer finger.

"That's too far, Quinn Fabray! I am sensitive about my height!" Rachel lunges but misses. Quinn's cheerio training is superior to Rachel's own.

"Ha! Slowpoke." Quinn feels her sleep shorts slipping down. Her drawstring comes undone with all the movement. "I call for a time out. Wardrobe malfunction." She starts to tie them together but Rachel's too quick. Soon they are one giggling mass on the floor.

"Ouch! NOT THERE! TOO FAR RACHEL BERRY! I'M TICKLISH THERE!" It's a bit difficult to breathe once the-rock-formerly-known-as-Rachel-Berry is on top of you. "Stop! No. No biting!" She feels like laughing and crying at the same time.

"Guys, stop fighting for..." Finn's eyes widen as he takes in the sight before him. Rachel is half-naked, only in black panties and a sort of torn top, straddling Quinn with her head buried at Quinn's shoulder. Quinn's threadbare white and lavender baseball shirt is hitched to show her abs. He can see her panties where her shorts are half on-half off. They are both covered in sweat, on the floor.

"Don't you ever knock, Finn?" Quinn pushes the still giggly Rachel off her.

"How could you do this to me, Rachel?!" Finn all but growled at them.

They were frozen. They could only watch as Finn put on his shoes, grab his bags and storm out the door. Quinn swears he was repeating 'mailman,mailman' under his breath.

* * *

"So, you are saying that Finn walked out because he saw you and Miss Berry wrestling on the floor?" Brody scratches the five o'clock shadow that's gracing his chin. Quinn nods. "What a dumbass." He offers his sojo to be tapped by Quinn.

Quinn clinks her glass with Brody. "Yeah. The worst part is Rachel chases him to Lima. Just straight up boarded a plane to the big O-H-I-O."

"But it's a school night!" Brody sounds so scandalized.

Quinn only shrugs and eats her Bibimbap in silence.

"Do you want us to drink stronger stuff? I can get us something." The Korean resto they're eating at might have some heavy duty rice wine for broken hearts.

Quinn shakes her head. "I'm not supposed to mind Brody."

"Why are you a martyr? I mean Rachel is my friend but right now her sexy ass is so dumb." He stabs a piece of beef from Quinn's platter. "She's got you and she's chasing Finn?"

"Stop it Brody. Another crack at Rachel and I'll crack this bowl on your head."

"Alright, Sorry." He goes back to spearing bits of meat with his silver chopsticks. "I just don't understand it."

"She's trying to save her relationship. What's there to understand?" Quinn carefully takes a sip of her sojo. Yuck. She takes a slow swig.

"What relationship? She's in a relationship with you not him."

Quinn instinctively reaches to turn the ring on her hand. It isn't there anymore. She's not sure what'll be the outcome of Rachel's trip to Ohio. One thing's for sure she's not sure she can handle being thrown out again. She needs to clear her stuff before they get back. "I'm not sure where I stand anymore."

"Oh. Come on, Quinn. This calls for some hot choco and a rooftop." Quinn clings to Brody as they brave the night wind. She carefully tucks her skirt to avoid being blown.

* * *

"You're a moron Brody." It's even colder on the rooftop than on the streets. Quinn wraps her coat more tightly about her.

"Be patient." He leads them to a vent. "There's a Chinese restaurant kitchen under here. I think they roast Peking ducks, so this area is always warm." And indeed it's warm. And smells great, the scent of roasting game is evident. Brody pushes some empty crates for them to sit on.

"Wow. The restaurant is on the first floor yet it's still warm here?" Quinn tucks her skirt under her as she sits.

"Must be a fuckin' inferno down there." Brody plunks down on his own crate. "Chinatown is really pretty at night. Too many people at daytime, it's distracting."

"Why are we here?" Quinn takes the top off of her hot chocolate.

"You're in a vacation. I am a stranger you've met here, in China. You can tell this stranger anything. He's gonna forget it in the morning." Brody is grinning like mad. Awesome idea is awesome.

"Oh, alright. Thing is, I don't talk to strangers, Brody." Fabray rule number 4: don't talk to strangers. Quinn ponders on this, maybe it's time to stop being a Fabray. "I'm gonna tell you something but you must never reveal this to anyone. Can you do that, Yang Man Ho? That's your name by the way."

Brody chuckles. "Yang Man Ho. Bit harsh, but ok."

Quinn is silent for a while then - "My friend, Rachel and I, back home in the States were never engaged. We just want a room at the dorms. Finn, a lost boy, is her real fiance."

Brody forgets about the funny name that Quinn gave him in an instant. "Holy fuck, really?"

"A fuck is not holy Brody. Yes, really." She calmly sips on her drink.

"But why are you T-rexxing about?" Brody rakes his fingers through his short hair. "Uh oh. UH OH! Quinn are you... in love with Rachel?"

"What? No!" Quinn thinks for a while. "Nooo."

"Then why are you acting all jealous and angry?"

"Finn is my ex-boyfriend, ok?"

Brody snorts. "What? There's no other man in Ohio?"

"Shut up. I'm telling you something." Quinn sweeps her long hair away from her face. "That's why I know him and I think he doesn't deserve Rachel."

"You should tell her that." This is getting good.

"I've told her in so many ways. I was nearly uninvited from her wedding because of it." Quinn shakes her head remembering the events that followed.

"She was married?"

"No. No. The wedding didn't go through because I had an accident on my way to the wedding." Like a constant reminder Quinn's back protests and she shifts in her seat.

"Why you stubbed your toes or something, then Rachel went berserk?" Brody can really see that happening.

"I got in a car accident. I was told that Rachel didn't want to go through the wedding without me. Their timeslot expired waiting for me because I was already at the hospital getting operated on. I was texting her back when I was hit. I wasn't looking at the road." Quinn hears grumbling laughter from her side.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not funny but she waited for you? Are you the groom?"

Quinn shakes her head in denial.

"Maid of honor? Mother of the bride?"

She's glaring at Brody now. Absurd questions doesn't need answers.

"All I'm saying is you are obviously more important than the wedding itself. In the short span of time that I've known Rachel. She'll get what she wants, come hell or high water. Just think about it Quinn." Brody raises his foot to prop it on Quinn's crate.

"I know that, so she must want something in Lima now coz she ups and flies away. Right?"

"Text her. Call her... anything. You've stopped her before, you can do it again."

"What jump down a building?" Quinn is rummaging through her purse for her phone.

"Wow. You'd do that? You sure you're not in love." Brody pushes at her shoulder. "Quinn Fabray, be honest with me are you straight? Coz I'm straight. We can be straight together."

"Shut up Brody. I'm texting Rachel."

Brody just snickers because he just might already have his answer.

* * *

Rachel is in the middle if her tirade about being a grown woman when her phone chimes. She looks at it intending to put it on silent; she does after she replies to the text.

"Lemme guess. That's Quinn right?" Finn toes a wire on the stage floor at McKinley High.

"She's just worried." Rachel puts her phone back her skirt pocket.

"Of Course. How long Rachel, Quinn and Brody?" Finn has his hands forming fists on his side. "How long have you been seeing both of them?"

If lightning hits the stage at that moment Rachel Berry would never have felt it. She's so mad, she's numb. "What?! You... You think I'm seeing both Quinn and Brody? Are you insane?"

"Look, I know you want to have the experiments and all the fun in college but that's not what I meant when I said I was setting you free. I meant free to pursue your dreams not pursue everyone." Finn doesn't get why she's so mad. He's going to forgive her eventually. He just needs time to think.

"Are you calling me a slut Finn Hudson, because it sounds like you are? I haven't been seeing anyone save you. How am I supposed to know what you meant when you set me free? You didn't contact me for four months. I didn't know where you were. Even your own brother doesn't know."

"I was giving you space!" Finn throws his hands up in frustration.

"And in the process made me hate you. I hated you. I told myself that this is love. That love means sacrificing something for the one you love. I told myself you sacrificed your time with me in favor of me pursuing my dreams. But, then you disappeared Finn. You left me, abandoned me. You were my rock but you turned to sand and just slipped between my fingers." Her voice cracks at that point. "I... have always thought that you are the James to my Barbra but maybe I was wrong. I love you Finn. You were my first love but I can't do this anymore. I won't be the last option, only worth getting back to when everything else fails. You can be my Elliot, for now, Finn." She was hoping for tears to come and ease the pain in her heart. They never came. Maybe she had cried them all once upon a time.

"What am I gonna do now? I have no job, no girl, no direction nor plans." Finn hangs his head.

"Please stop. I believe in you Finn. Just keep in motion then maybe you'll find your own road." Rachel takes the boy's hand and gently places the ring in his palm. "Goodbye Finn." She closes his fingers over the ring and kisses Finn's knuckles.

Without a second glance Rachel exits the auditorium steps light, head high. So this is what freedom really feels like.

* * *

Silence greets Rachel as she enters their dorm room. "Quinn?" She slips to their bedroom. The bed is without bed covers. Quinn's clothes are not in her closet. Her boots are not by the door. She checks her phone. One message from Daddy. Five missed calls from Kurt. Finn probably told him of the engagement's demise. She opens her Daddy's message. He is simply asking if she's arrived. She fires a quick affirmative text back and then sends Quinn a -'Where are you?"

Maybe Quinn's at the common room. _Must make haste! _A handful of; 'Have you seen Quinn?' to everyone she passes by at the common room, the entertainment room, the kitchen, later she returns to their room. Clearly, Quinn doesn't want to be found. She's not answering her phone.

Can it be that even Quinn left her? Did she do something wrong? Did Quinn realize that Rachel is a selfish bitch and just ups and runs away? She opens the mini fridge and takes out a bag of chips and a pint of ice cream. The fridge was their latest addition to their little abode. It's pretty new, they purchased it last week. Quinn fell in love with its fire engine red hue and its retro style. Is Quinn going to be fine with shared custody of the fridge or are they going to have to return it? Rachel shovels another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She'll just wait for Quinn's text. For the time being, she is a bit tired of thinking about everything. A good song might be a good option at this time. She docks her iPod and hits play. She's already back on the couch when Celine starts singing about being all by herself. First Finn, now Quinn. She's used to being alone being an only child but she has never felt this lonely before.

"Sing it, Celine." A single tear falls from her eyes, and then the floodgates opens. Now, she's openly weeping with a tub in her hand and a bag of potato chips by her side. How low.

Will she call Kurt? Sure. He picks up after the first ring. "Rachel, I've called you five times. How are you holding up? Finn's been mum about everything."

"Kurt, Quinn left me. The fridge will be, maybe, gone tomorrow. I'm eating ice cream." Rachel bawls all over again.

"Wait, honey, what?" Kurt checks his phone if it is indeed Rachel who's calling. _Affirmative._ He puts the phone back to his ear. "Let's hear about it?"

"Her clothes are not in the closet, her boots are not by the door, and I think she left me Kurt. It's over. Also, I broke up with Finn."

Kurt decides that Rachel has lost her mind from her break up with Finn. "Shhh... It's ok." He doesn't really know what to do with the information. Suddenly Rachel is not crying anymore, she's talking loudly but Kurt is sure it's not him she's talking to. A new voice that suspiciously sounds like the missing Quinn can be heard in the background.

"I'll call you later, ok? I love you." Then Rachel is off the line. Kurt looks at his phone. _What the hell just happened there?_

* * *

The door just won't open. The stupid cardkey is just not her friend. She tries it just like Rachel showed her and the door clicks open. Rachel must be already inside because she hears music. She pushes inside pulling with her the heavy laundry bag. Then she's staring at a crying Rachel, eating junk food in the couch. "Hey what happened?"

"Quinn! You're here. I asked our neighbors and they haven't seen you." The potato chips spill on the floor when Rachel stands up. Then she's talking to the phone again saying I love yous and call you laters. Quinn feels a pain in her heart. She needs to see a doctor, must be some pinched nerve.

"Why are you crying?" Straightforward because running around issues is tiring and Quinn had a long day.

"I thought you left me. Where have you been? You're not answering my calls or texts." Rachel wipes her tears with her sleeve. An overwhelming urge to laugh seizes her and she does just that. So now she's craughing, if that is even a word.

"Hey, hey." Quinn drops the bags and embraces the shorter girl. "I was just down the laundry shop. A family of raccoons trampled our bed then took shelter in my closet last night. Must be escaping the cold. It's my fault because I left the windows and my closet door open. I was just out of it last night. I had everything laundered. Let's sit down."

"I was so scared I'd lose you too." Rachel all but crawled at Quinn's lap.

"Lose me to the washing machines?" Quinn tucks Rachel's head under her chin. She's afraid to ask about the trip to Lima.

"I... I broke up with Finn and when I came home you are not here." Once again a fresh wave of tears bursts forth. The reason, not certain.

Quinn's heart does a somersault. Home? Did Rachel mean New York? Did Rachel mean Quinn? She really needs to get it examined. Eighteen is too young to be dying of a heart attack. Might be a mini stroke. She clutches at her heart.

"Quinn?" Rachel pushes away to look at her human seat.

"You broke up with him?" _Finally._

"Yes. It was just too much I don't think I can handle the two of us. Atleast not now."

"The two of us?"

"Finn and I." Rachel tucks her head back under Quinn's chin.

"Oh." For a second Quinn thinks Rachel is talking about the two of them. She's losing her mind along with the heart attack. A few months ago if you tell Quinn she would be holding a crying Rachel Berry in her lap, she would have laughed at your face. A few months ago they were just hugging friends now it seems they had progressed to cuddling friends. Not sure if that's good or bad.

"Let's stay like this for a while if it's not much of an inconvenience, Quinn. I am not certain if I am ready for the world right now besides..." A hand muffles the rest.

"Shhh. Let's."

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own that Sadie Hawkins Episode nor Glee. *snort***_

_**To come: Somebody suspects of the truth. Trouble ahead.**_


	10. What We Have is Reel

**Chapter 10: What We Have is Reel**

**_A/N: Guys, this one is sorta late but better late than never, right? Thank you for sticking to this story. Kisses to all esp toJules-Day for being my 100th reviewer._**

**_Previously: Finchel finally broke up. Rachel was more concerned of losing the fridge(and Quinn) than the Finchel break up._**

Late. She's super late. Quinn rounds another corner to her Dance 101. She peeks by the door to see if she should go in or just feign sickness and hide at the library. Cassandra July is making Jessica 'Vanilla Cream Horn' Richards spin repeatedly. It seems like the dance instructor is in her sadistic mood. _Library it is._ Quinn quietly retracts her head fully intending on disappearing for the rest of the hour. "Fabray!" She groans when she hears her name being called. _Gee, thanks life_. "Fabray, I've already seen you. Get your thick ass in here." Quinn shakes off her pea coat, ties her hair in a high bun and puts on a pink sweat band. Dance used to be a freedom, a form of escape for Quinn but Crazy July is steadily killing the feeling of emancipation that she feels by being a difficult bitch that she is. She understands her teacher though, as a former bully she gets the appeal of pulling others down to make oneself feel better. It'll bite you in the butt sooner or later. Quinn drops down to stretch, cheerio style.

"Oh wow. Really Fabray? A pink sweat band? Must be an anniversary gift from the missus or something. It really is as classy as Schwimmer herself." Cassie rolls her eyes. An action not missed by Quinn. Normally, she lets Cassie's immature insults pass but the name calling is really pissing her off.

"Actually it is. A perk of being in a relationship, somebody gives you things. They might even really care about you and not just for sex at park benches." Several people at the class gasp because sweet Quinn Fabray never talks back to Cassandra. It is public knowledge that Cassie was once caught doing the dirty on a park bench with a co-teacher, a married co-teacher, who eventually had to move to Fargo with his family to escape the humiliation. Quinn stands and proceeds to do further stretching as if she hadn't said anything explosive.

In a heartbeat, Cassie is up on her face. "You should really be careful Miss Fabray. You might be a big shot at that turd of a place you're from but you are on my turf now. You are nothing but another pretty face in this place. You haven't proven anything yet."

Ice and barbwires marry to prick Quinn in a place where it hurts most. It's true. Quinn Fabray hasn't proven anything yet at New York. At Ohio she's already one of the few that got away. That's an achievement. That's proving something. New York though, it's a new arena. She's nothing now but she's going to change that. She squares her shoulder and tips her chin higher. "True. But I have all the time to change that so please Miss July don't let me interrupt you from doing one of your accomplishments: your job."

The heavy emphasis on the word 'job' seems to jolt Cassandra to the present. She backs away from Quinn and claps her hand. "Cream Horn, show Baby Back Fabray what she had missed so far. Fabray, repeat after Richards and don't stop until I tell you so."

Quinn does as she's told. A new determination to ace the dance class is born within her.

xxxxx

Brody waits for Quinn outside of her Dance 101. He needs her help with a piece he was working on for his exams in Music Composition. It's a mock score for an imaginary movie. Cassandra is breathing down Quinn's neck which is odd because Quinn is Cassandra's favorite student. At least, used to be. He watched as Quinn picks up her peacoat plus gym bag as soon as class is thru. She didn't even bother to say goodbye to her friends. He can feel her silently seething. "Whoa. I don't really wanna know what happened."

Quinn takes out a towel and wipes her face with it. "Cassie and I are at odds because I unearthed her dirty past in class."

"Wow. You suicidal Fabray? Why? She already hates Rachel with a passion of a Russian ballerina. Now you?" Quinn had handled Cassie's barbs quite well before.

"She might have..." Quinn stops walking. "...she might have called Rachel classless and I... got angry."

"Ah." Was all Brody has to say but he nods. "By the way, can you help me with my musical piece? I'm struggling with this adagio part of it. It doesn't feel sad enough."

"Uh sure. Give me the music sheet." Quinn takes the sheet from Brody. "And what do you mean by 'Ah'.'

"I meant 'Ah, ofcourse you got pissed.' So what do you think of the piece?" He gets behind Quinn to peer at the music sheet.

"This is fine Brody. Just maybe change this to a whole note to make it slower and give ease to the transition." She passes him the sheet back.

"Thanks Quinn. You are a lifesaver. Give one for the wife for me." He gives her a peck on the cheek and moves on.

"Hey, where you going? I have things to tell you!" She calls after Brody but he's already halfway out, waving the music sheet and miming a -call you- sign.

"That is one fine piece of man, Fabray. Here I thought you have no taste." Cassandra suddenly appears on her side. "You are no angel after all. I'm watching you Fabray."

* * *

"and then she said, 'I'm watching you Fabray', like I did something wrong." Quinn is attacking the baby grand with such force that Rachel is afraid the strings would snap. The music produced is great though, so she lets the harassment continue.

"Well, she saw Brody kiss you. That might be it." Rachel is going to have a talk with Brody about that. Kissing her fiancée is a no no no.

"On the cheek and by the way..." Quinn leans in to pass Rachel the kiss. "...it's for you."

Rachel giggles because her cheek suddenly tingles. Since when did Quinn's kiss start to be ticklish? "Still, Brody shouldn't just go around kissing my fiancée. He doesn't seem to know what's good for him."

Quinn squirms. "Uhm, actually, he knows that we are not really engaged."

"What?! Quinn!" Rachel grabs Quinn's arm and drags her to a couch.

"I was upset ok?" Another couple enters the common room, Quinn murmurs her next words. "I thought we're going to end things anyway. You flew to Ohio after all."

"How could you believe that? If I was planning on that, I would have texted you or called you. We've talked about this Quinn." This is upsetting news.

"I don't know! I just needed someone to talk to that time."

"You could have talked to me?"

"You were busy!" Quinn can't believe they are fighting again. The couple that just got there gets up and walks away. "Keep your voice down. We are not getting another noise complaint again."

"Fine." Rachel takes several deep breaths before talking again. "We can't go around telling people about... this." She gestures between her and Quinn. "We might get expelled."

"What?!" It's Quinn's turn to raise her voice. Rachel failed to let her in on that detail. "You! You knew this and didn't tell me?" The hands automatically fly to her hips, reminiscent of her HBIC days.

"Shhh." Rachel hisses and drags the fuming Quinn to sit down again. God, she's so hot when angry. Literally hot, Quinn's temperature soars when she's mad. "That's why nobody should know. Let's have a talk with Brody ok?"

The cogs in Quinn's brain are turning. She needs to fix this. "Let's break up Rachel! This early, let's do this. I don't wanna be expelled!" It's unlike Quinn to miss things as big as this. She didn't even bother to read the papers that came with the approval sheet. Darn it.

"You haven't read it on the contract?" Rachel's eyes went wide.

"No! I trusted you!" It's unlike Quinn to not read anything significantly important. This is a lesson of trust from God so she must accept this.

"You really are breaking up with me?" Rachel's voice breaks, reminding Quinn that Rachel just had a break up a couple of days ago.

Is she? Or is she gonna go on for the next three months? Pros and cons time. Cons: She might get expelled if their act is discovered. Might. Pros: She gets to sleep in the most comfortable bed near school. Rachel is a surprisingly great roommate. "No."

Rachel's face lights up and she gives Quinn a tight hug. "Yes! Thank you, Quinn."

"But remember this. To make this work. We should tell each other even tiny things that might jeopardize us. Even if you think I already know. You must tell me about it, ok?" Quinn returns the hug. Nobody is letting go so they continued their conversation while hugging. It's easier anyway; it's easier to whisper this way.

"Ok Quinn. I will tell you everything from now on."

* * *

"Brody!" Rachel is charging through the mess hall.

The said Brody looks left to right for possible exits but Rachel is already upon him.

"I need to talk to you." She takes a seat beside him and pulls at his head.

"Ow ow ow. What is it? I'm listening." He shifts his head so that Rachel can talk directly to his ear.

"You must never tell a soul about what Quinn has told you about. It might get us in trouble." She's shaking Brody's head as she informs him of this.

"Whoa. Whoa. Yes. I get that. I have no intention of telling anyone." With that Rachel finally let go of his head. He cracks his neck because he feels Rachel's grip might have dislocated a bone.

"Ok. Thank you." She proceeds to texting Quinn her bi-hourly update. "Also, do you think we make a convincing couple? I mean nobody's caught on yet. I credit it on our amazing acting skills."

It would really piss Rachel if Brody tells her that nobody cares. "Now that you've mentioned that. You two can be bland and safe at times. Just add a bit of sweetness here and there. Sometimes you two are too friendly. Maybe even some spicy sexiness, you know. I wouldn't want to think that you're bad actresses." Brody wants to laugh. Rachel and Quinn got being a couple to a T. If Quinn hasn't told him he really wouldn't know. But, it would be fun to see the outcome of his advice so he purses his lips and tries to look serious. He is an actor after all.

"Sweet and spicy! Got that." Rachel jots the advice down on her iPad.

* * *

Cassandra July has never been the jealous kind. As a child she was taught that jealousy leads to all sorts of maladies. She believed this. She still does.

The motivation behind what she's about to do isn't jealousy, rather it's vengeance. It's been a long time since somebody has the gall to put her down. She's been through so much. Humiliation, heartbreak, anything that can go wrong has gone wrong for her. She deserves a break. Her break is supposed to be now. Instead she gets these ungrateful kids who do not get her teaching methods at all.

First, that Ohio mini diva: Rachel Berry. Walking around carrying on like the world owes her so much. That kind of attitude will not go down in the industry. The industry hates people who think they are better than other people. They need to be taken down a notch so that they will learn to conform and bend to the shape that the industry wants them to be. That kind of people cannot find love of fans or even worst a love of a significant other. Unless they are Beyonce, and Rachel Berry is no Beyonce. In the kindness of Cassandra's heart she makes it a personal mission to help Rachel achieve humility. Her time tested methods of breaking in theater heifers seem to fail with Berry. No matter how much she give her constructive criticism, or how long she makes her stay for extra hours of dance, the Berry kid just powers through them with a renewed determination each time. To be truly honest, it is exhausting. How can she help somebody who's not willing to be helped? How can a diminutive freshman with a bad case of big head handle Cassandra July's dose of bitter reality?

The answer came in a blonde package of raw beauty - Quinn Fabray. Always cheering for Rachel. Always in the tiny Jew's rescue. They are both from Ohio but Cassandra could never get how the two could even remotely get along. Then the pair moves to the couples dorm and broke all Cassandra's brand of normal. Sweet, popular girls like Quinn doesn't go for weird, go getting, egomaniacs like Rachel Berry. They go for the safe types. Then, Quinn slowly comes out of her shell and shows herself as a not so sweet but definitely strong figure that often works in the background. She had heard of stories about how a sweet girl has blackmailed "The Tibideaux" into giving them a spot at the dorms. She smelt the brand of Fabray from a distance. Cassandra immediately spots the glitch in her plans. In her watch Rachel Berry can be molded into a pliant piece of showbiz royalty but with Quinn on her side she'll continue to be a headache, a self-centered loser that Cassandra once was. To help Rachel, she must get rid of Quinn Fabray first.

As for vengeance, what better way to get revenge from the industry than by surreptitiously giving them something they thought they'd never like?

* * *

"What are you doing?" Quinn looks at Rachel who suddenly attaches herself to Quinn's arm as soon as they were out the hallway.

"I am merely exhibiting habit of mine that I have when I am in a relationship Quinn: being clingy. Finn readily informed me that I am so, quite a few times. To be authentic, I will be the same to you. Brody says we are not being coupley enough." They make their way to Quinn's first class which is 'Writing 101'. Rachel thinks Quinn should just skip the class for the fact that she's already a great writer but Quinn insists on taking the class. 'Script writing is different Rachel' - She would say.

"Aside from being all remora on my arm, how else are you gonna be clingy? I do need to be prepared." Her purse is being squashed between her and Rachel so she shrugs it and Rachel off for a moment to transfer it in her other arm. Rachel comes back to clinging in no time.

"I'm gonna text you every chance that I got, like all your status on Facebook, make you memorize my schedule because I've memorized yours. Also, maybe, wait for you after class." Rachel nods along her list.

"Ha! Never mind that you've been doing that since we got here?" Quinn pushes at Rachel with her shoulder.

They stop at the door and Rachel takes Quinn by surprise by kissing her full in the mouth. Catcalls break the interlude. It's a quick closed-mouth kiss, but Quinn blushed in embarrassment nonetheless. "What's that about? Part of being clingy? I told you not to surprise me." Quinn's eyes automatically darts around. She's hissing but her face remains neutral. As neutral as any tomato-face can manage. Plus, maintaining a straight face is hard when your heart is going 200 miles a minute.

"Nope. Brody said aside from me being sweet towards you, we also need to ramp up the spicy-sexy aspect of our relationship. He thinks people might catch on if we are too slack in our roles. I think he's right Quinn. If I am indeed engaged to the likes of you, I would be all up on that every time. We are nothing but dedicated to any role Quinn if we are to succeed in the industry."

If Quinn had been blushing earlier her face is burning now. Nobody has ever expressed their willingness to be 'up on her' in such blunt manner. Also, nobody's ever called her a bad actress before. She's aced everything she's ever tried; acting is not going to be an exclusion. "I'm going to kill Brody."

"Oh baby, don't be mad at the guy. He's just giving constructive criticism. We should be appreciative." Rachel holds Quinn's head in both hands. She looks like she's going to give Quinn a kiss again.

"I'm still gonna kill him. Nobody calls us bad actors. Nobody's gonna know about our little... thing. We'll complete this run unscathed and winning. We'll show that Brody. Now pucker up. I'll show you a real Fabray kiss." Quinn leans in but her lips lands on Rachel's cheeks instead.

"Not here Quinn! You're insatiable." Rachel swats at her and giggles her silly stage-giggle. Rachel is looking past her head.

Puzzled, Quinn looks up to find her writing instructor glaring at them because they're blocking the door. "Mr. Kubrick, good morning." Red-faced, yet again, Quinn pulls Rachel aside to let the teacher pass.

Instead of going in Kubrick hands Quinn an envelope. "Your letters should never be delivered to the faculty office, Fabray." They both stare at it. It's addressed to one Rachel Berry. Odd. No time to think about it though. Quickly saying goodbye to Rachel, Quinn hands her the envelope and hurries to class.

An hour later Quinn opens her phone to be greeted with 18 text messages from Rachel telling her to meet at the front steps. A stone-faced Rachel is what she finds there. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

Wordlessly, Rachel hands Quinn an envelope. The same one that Kubrick has handed her early.

"It's a letter of threat Quinn." Rachel informs her even before Quinn can finish reading the header.

Quinn quickly scans the letter. It would seem like there's an idiot that doesn't mind their own business. The said, worm brain, is accusing Quinn and Rachel of lying about their union. The letter states that he/she will not hesitate to go public if Quinn and Rachel won't split up and/or dropout.

"What a lot of bullcrap." Quinn crumples the letter intending to throw it, changes her mind, smoothes it out and puts it in her bag instead. She pulls Rachel into a tight hug because the other girl is already shivering, first signs of a cry fest. "Nobody can prove that what we have isn't real."

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Ew_**

**_To come: Rachel gets paranoid. There's sexytime. Shhhhh._**


	11. Chapter 11: Little Touches

**Chapter 11: Little Touches**

**_A/N: I'm nervous about this chapter because a lot of you are looking forward to a sexytime._**

**_Previously: Cassandra was a bitch. The girls was in another form of trouble._**

Brody shifts in his seat again because, man, this is uncomfortable. He shouldn't be this intimidated. He is a grown man, muscles to boot, confidence to the high heavens. He can handle this. Eating a burger hasn't been this hard before. Maybe not, he shifts in his seat again. "Oh for the love of God, Quinn. Stop glaring at me I'm trying to eat." Quinn had sat down opposite him and started glaring at him. He's just trying to eat dinner.

"Did you do it?" Quinn slides a crumpled piece of paper to him. "Better confess now Weston. I know this might be all funny and prank worthy to you but Rachel is taking this seriously. She's been jumpy since she's read this."

He picks the letter up, burger now abandoned. "Oh no no. I didn't do this. Just so you know if I have to choose between you guys and surviving alone after a shipwreck, I'd choose you." For added effect, he takes both of Quinn's hands and places them over his heart.

"Oh, cut the drama." Quinn snatches her hands away. "You sure this is not you? You're the only one that knows Brody."

"Positive. Though I'm curious too because I'm pretty sure nobody else overheard us." He's back to eating his burger. _Who would really take the time to do this?_

"It must be a prank. Damn it, this place is just like high school." Quinn smooths her skirt when she stands up.

"Life is like high school." He sees a familiar face enter the mess hall. He waves at Rod to join him. "I'll ask around." Quinn cuts him with a glare while picking the letter up again. "...or not. If it's a prank it'll just die down. You'll keep me posted? I'll gladly kick their ass."

Quinn nods and exits the hall, head full of thoughts.

* * *

The bed moves again. Nobody's really sleeping. "Rachel, quit tossing around."

"I can't sleep Quinn. Who could be behind this?" There are a million angles bothering Rachel at the moment. She turns to her side so she would be able to see Quinn. "I've been feeling like somebody's been watching me all the time. I don't want to be expelled."

"You are not gonna be expelled, ok? I can think of a few people." Quinn faces her roommate. It's hard to see in the semi darkness especially since she's already discarded her contacts for the night. "I'm pretty sure it's a prank. Even if it's not, nobody can prove anything. It's not like we told them that we're married... or not married" An idea flashed on Quinn's mind. She's out of the bed in a heartbeat.

"What is it Quinn?" Rachel sits up and turns on the lamp on her bedside table. Quinn's been walking blind and curses under her breath when her shin bumps on the side of the bed.

Rubbing her shin, she hands Rachel the letter. "Look at how it's addressed."

"Rachel Berry?" Then Rachel gets it. "It's Rachel Berry! Whoever did this knows we're not married. Everyone just calls me Fabray nowadays might as well just contact your Dad to adopt me." She sees a look of distaste appears on Quinn's face but it disappeared quickly.

"Yeah, I also wonder about that. Nobody calls me Mrs. Berry." Her shin still throbs. There's going to be a bruise the size of Quinn's doubts in her skin tomorrow. "But this might be a fluke. You've introduced yourself as Berry the first days of school you know. This might be nothing." She rubs at her shin again.

Eyes follow Quinn's hand as it went up and down the injured shin. "I...I have some arnica. We must take care of our skin Quinn. It's our canvas." Rachel is already taking out the cream. She crawls to examine the shin. No broken skin. Good. She moves in to give the red spot a tiny kiss before spreading cream. Quinn wiggles her toes.

"Why do you do that?" Quinn watches Rachel's fingers work the cream on her leg. Warmth sprouts where Rachel is touching her. The cream must have menthol.

"All creams are more effective when applied evenly Quinn." Steadily, Rachel evens out the arnica on the affected area.

"No. I mean, why do you uhm..." Color blooms on Quinn's pale cheeks like a raspberry juice stain on white cloth. "kiss...the uhm...my leg." She quickly finishes.

Rachel pauses and looks up. Their eyes remain on each other as time drags by. Rachel is also a bit flushed. Maybe, they should turn the heater down because the room is suddenly hot. "I heard they will heal faster that way." Rachel looks down cutting the tension. "Right, lemme just wash my hands because arnica is poisonous."

"Yes. Do that. I wouldn't want you dying." The words are spoken so slow and so sincere that Rachel pauses as she's going out. She turns to look at the now prone Quinn and nods. Once out the door, her hands fly to her heart in an attempt to ease the rapid beating of her heart.

Quinn sits up fast as soon as Rachel is out the door. The warmth from the cream has spread all over her body. The menthol must be strong. She grabs the box and reads the labels. The cream doesn't have any menthol. Quinn is not quite comfortable of thinking where the heat might have come from so she lays down and wills sleep.

* * *

"There is another one Quinn! Come see this!" Rachel hollers from the study hall door. Seeing that her fiancée doesn't move to follow her out Rachel decides to go in. Some pair of eyes at the study hall falls on Rachel's charging form. Her tiny figure so energized one can almost hear a hum she emanates. Rachel looks around for a vacant chair. There's none. Who knew NYADA students are this studious. "Scoot." She orders and motions for her blonde fiancée to scoot.

Quinn only leans back but doesn't move an inch more. Her raised eyebrow poses a challenge for Rachel. With a huff Rachel plops down across her lap. Then instantly regrets her decision because her heart starts running a marathon the moment she's settled.

_How dare her order me around?_ Quinn thinks. More importantly, how dare her bring the heat from outside. She is much more comfortable in the quiet coldness of the study area. Then, Rachel comes in and in an instant Quinn is thawing, melting on the inside. Quinn wants to push Rachel away, she wants to shout at her, call her 'Rupaul' and to tell her not to touch her again. She does nothing of the sort and just looks at Rachel menacingly. "Can't you see I'm studying? Can't this wait?" She's whispering now but her jaw's so tense she thinks it's going to lock.

Rachel shifts a bit so that she's looking at Quinn. Face to face with the Captain of the Cheerios now, Rachel realizes the peril that she's in. This is not her Quinn. She attempts to stand but Quinn clamps her down again. "Qu...Quinn?" She's whispering now too. A thing she might have employed earlier, then Quinn might not have gone Cheerio.

"What do you have?"

"Another letter. I found it slipped under our door. It's addressed to me again. I didn't open it." Rachel produces the letter from an inside pocket of her coat. Sheepishly, she hands it to Quinn. Quinn looks at the letter but didn't make a move to take it. Instead the arms around Rachel tighten to pull her closer. Sighing, Rachel tears the letter open. Pictures, they contain pictures. Images of Quinn and Brody talking, with Brody behind Quinn as they look at some paper. They were both smiling. Then there are photos of Brody holding Quinn's hands to his heart. There's also a letter telling Rachel that Quinn is a two timing slut. That she, Rachel, is better off without her.

The arms around Rachel slack because Quinn is no longer angry. At least, now Quinn is also no longer melting. The temperature in the room suddenly drops to icy levels.

Quinn is shaking her head when Rachel looks up. She slips the letter and photos back to her pocket. Rachel then holds Quinn's head to steady it. "You are not a slut, ok?"

Leave it to Rachel to pinpoint what Quinn is shaking her head about. When she got pregnant, somebody slipped a card that reads 'Congratulations SLUT!' in her locker. She suspected Santana but she just let it pass that time because she had felt that she is. She believed that she's a slut.

"You are a beautiful, smart woman and a loyal friend. This person is just jealous because you are engaged to one Rachel Berry." Quinn's brows smooths over at the last murmured statement and she smiles. Rachel leans in and kisses Quinn on both cheeks because she feels that it's the right thing to do. "Also, I'm sorry for being bossy-pants earlier. Please accept my apology and don't get mad."

"I'm not mad." She fully releases Rachel. "Let's go home. I don't wanna study here anymore."

Rachel nods and starts putting away Quinn's books, neatly slipping them to the blonde's bag.

"That's hot." Rod blurts out to the moment the couple was out the door. A few heads bops in agreement.

* * *

Cassandra waits for signs. For signs of a deteriorating relationship. She gets none. Instead she gets a more hard-headed Rachel. This week the girl performed another sexy number, a burlesque themed one using 'Caramel' by Suzanne Vega. Cassandra had to admit that Rachel has improved. Admit to herself but not to little Barbra. She told Rachel that the performance was as sexy as a hippo taking a bath. She thought that would do it because Rachel's eyes went misty. Her efforts are for naught because a blushing Quinn Fabray tells Rachel that her performance was -'Ok. No, not ok. It was spectacular.'- the moment Rachel steps out of class. In an instant, Cassandra's words are forgotten and Rachel is haughty again.

* * *

The place is teeming. 'Callbacks' is having the Adam's Apples tonight. For a deadbeat club, the Adam's Apples sure have a decent number of followers. Rachel misses the Glee club but there's no way she's joining this show choir club. They are just horrendous. "I don't understand the pull of this club. They just perform every song slower. The choreography is awful. Look at that one." She points to a club member who's basically standing still while everybody else is moving their body to the music. Quinn swats at her hand then picks it up to play with it. "Quinn! I'm merely pointing out discrepancies." Rachel sips her drink unaffectedly when the said member glares at them. Meanwhile, Quinn just gurgles with laughter beside her. She can't seem to look away from Rachel's captivated but, at the same time, disgusted face.

"Virgin strawberry daiquiri for you and a tonic water with cherry for you." The bartender slides up to them and places drinks. He winks as he moves away.

"I'm sorry." Quinn points at the drinks. She doesn't even like strawberry daiquiris. The bartender's pin says _'Order away, I'm RAFA by the way'_. "Rafa, excuse me. We didn't order this."

"Yep, I know. The guys from that table did." Quinn follows his pointer finger to a group of collegiate guys sitting near the window.

"We can't really accept this, Rafa." Rachel gestures at the drinks. "We don't wanna give them ideas."

"It's alright girls. It's non-alcoholic, if that's what you are worried about."

"It's not that." Quinn tilts her head a few times to the direction of the boys.

Rafa leans in, fully understanding. He smiles at the young couple. The blonde is especially smitten. Three years of manning the bar tunes a person in on body language. "You know what? You can choose just leave the drinks alone or drink them. If they approach you and you feel uncomfortable, you can just call me and I'll sic Dante, the bouncer, on them. Cool?"

"Well, I do wanna try the strawberry daiquiri. So it's, as you say, cool." Rachel grins at Quinn. Quinn pushes the drink towards her and presses her lips together in an attempt to suppress her smile. "Akkk, too sweet! I like that it's blended though. It's like a smoothie. I think I'll have another sip."

Rachel alternates between sipping and balking at the drink to Quinn's utter delight. How could she have thought that Rachel was terrible before?

"That daiquiri was meant for you." Two of the boys from the window seat is now crowding them at the bar. The taller boy's eyes rake Quinn's entirety. He smiles in appreciation. "You, ladies, are even more captivating up close." He pulls his hand from his jean pocket and offers it to Quinn. "I'm Charles and this is my buddy, Tony." Rachel looks up at the mention of a Tony and beams at the newcomers. Tony, not the award, instantly colors.

Debating internally whether to completely snub Charles or to punch shy Tony, Quinn just raises a freshly trimmed brow. Rachel shakes Charles' hand instead, giving Quinn a disapproving look for being a bit rude. Quinn merely huffs.

"Nice meeting you, Charles, Tony." Rachel nods at them but never gave their names back.

"Hmmm... You go to NYADA too? We don't believe we've seen you around." Charles is still zooming in on Quinn. "Because I'll really remember it if I've seen you." He's smiling easily now, dimples showing. Tony is also beginning to chat up Rachel about her time on NYADA, after knowing that she is a freshman. Chairs were dragged to form a tiny circle. Topics fly back and forth. The boys were great conversationalist. It's not a surprise since they're from NYADA. Thanks to the sleepy performances of Adam's Apples, they can actually hear each other.

"You guys with anyone? Waiting for boyfriends to arrive?" Shy Tony is suddenly not so shy anymore.

"I'm with her." A megawatt smile stretches Rachel's face as she gestures to Quinn palms up.

"Yes, and Tony is with me. You are not waiting for somebody else?" Charles drawls out slowly, his hand already perched at the bar behind Quinn.

"What she meant is that we came here together and we'll probably leave together because this is a date." Quinn deadpans. This is not really a date. Is it? Does she want it to be?

"I love friendly dates!" Enthuses dark eyed Tony. Quinn throws him a look that that can only be interpreted as -_Are you a moron?-._

"We're engaged." Blurts out Rachel. "To each other."

Charles' eyes went wide and then narrow then wide again. "You? Engaged?" Then he was full on laughing. "You..." He points at Quinn. "Engaged to her?" The wheezing starts as he's pointing at Rachel.

Is it really that funny? Sure, Rachel knows that Quinn is really the most beautiful girl that one has ever seen but is she really that hideous that this man would be out of breath laughing at the mere thought of Quinn being with Rachel?

"What's so funny?" Quinn stands up dislodging Charles' hand from the bar when she moves backwards.

"Yeah Charlie. What's funny?" Tony's brows furrow as he looks at Rachel's scrunched up face.

"I can't... I can't." It's all that Charles can sputter out. He's instantly sobered by the cold drink that Rachel dumps to his head. She storms out the bar with no other word. Charles sputters a fresh kind of sputter. The strawberry red liquid quickly seeps to his baby blue shirt. "Whoa. What is up with your lady?" He looks at Quinn with a perfect hurt expression, what an actor.

The answer came in form of two cherry cokes that Charles' shirt also readily soaks up. He's only laughing because it wasn't the first time he found himself attracted to a lesbian. He was laughing at himself actually. But the blonde is already catching up with the brunette outside.

* * *

The onslaught on Rachel's ego never let up. It is just a note this time and not a letter. She finds it between her dance clothes and her Theater History book. 'You are not even a convincing couple. Nobody could love you.' A frown mars Rachel's face. The stupid stalker is probably right. Just look at Finn, he lasted four months, maybe more without communicating with Rachel. Jesse only vies for her attention because he had plans on destroying the glee club. It's true nobody could love her but... but she could work on making people believe that she's already loved. She could convince the world that Quinn Fabray is hers.

* * *

If there is one thing that Cassandra can't live without, it's her dance music. She's already on a taxi home when she remembers that she left her iPod at Madam Vavilov's ballet studio. Hurrying, she's about to enter the room when she hears voices from within. Who could still be dancing at this hour? "Hey. You ready to go?" says one of the voices.

"Not quite. Can you help me stretch? I wanna do it properly." Cassandra knows that squeaky voice anywhere, it's Schwimmer. "Please put your weight on me."

Cassandra flattens herself on the wall before taking a peek at the classroom. She can't see them. Their reflection; however, is clear on one of the mirrors. Of course, Fabray is the owner of the other voice. She and Schwimmer are both in their dance outfits. The blonde is currently on top of a prone Schwimmer, pushing the other girl's leg closer to her body. The position is so intimate Cassandra won't be surprised if they just forgo any stretching and just do the dirty right there. If they do that, it would be just great for Cassie because then she'd record everything and have the two of them punished for canoodling at the school premises. Just as she was punished for doing it in public. She can put in a good word for Schwimmer and just have Fabray suspended or worse expelled. Perfect. A low chuckle quickly escapes her lips as she pulls out her phone. Her original plan doesn't seem to be working but if anything happens tonight. Bingo!

She trains in the camera to fully capture the scene before her. Fabray is now stretching Schwimmer's other leg, talking about music choices. Yawn, yawn. What a boring couple. Cassie wrinkles her nose in disgust. As always, Schwimmer is the one who gives Cassie a satisfactory development, the girl caresses Fabray's face which causes the blonde to look her. Alright, here goes the blushes. Cassandra watches like a hawk as Fabray lowers Schwimmer's leg to a normal position but she doesn't move to get up. Instead, she straddles the girl beneath her. Still nobody's making the next move. Cassandra wants to throw something at them to give it a go. Finally, Schwimmer reaches out and tugs at Fabray's tank top. The tug might be hard because a tiny 'ahhhh' comes out of the blonde's mouth while hands fly to steady her as she pitches forward. Schwimmer laughs. A high 'Ak ak ak', Cassandra is convinced nothing is going to happen now. That laugh is a mood killer. Clearly, Fabray is a little freak because she swoops in and catches the laughing mouth in a heated kiss. A bit sloppy, a bit frantic but hot, nonetheless. Schwimmer is proving to be an impatient one; she already has her hand inside Fabray's shirt trying to grab a boob. This should be enough. She retracts her phone and saves the video. She doesn't want to see how they end anyway. Better yet, how about not letting them have a happy ending? Cassandra tips a chair outside on her way out. That should startle them.

* * *

**_disclaimer: Glee is not mine. I swear._**

**_To come: Well this is awkward._**


	12. The Sane and Insane of it All

**Chapter 12: The Sane and Insane of it All**

**_A/N: I am nervous for the Quinntana so I had difficulty writing. :( Thank you all for still reading._**

**_Previously: Rachel and Quinn were seen canoodling by no other than Crazy July._**

The noise in the hall reduces to a murmur when Rachel and Quinn enter Monday. Rachel is babbling endlessly about not wanting to go home for Thanksgiving because Finn might camp out of her house but is in doubt because she misses her Dads terribly. She; however, instantly shuts up when Quinn taps a finger to her nose. Quinn smiles at that, looks like she's found Rachel's off switch. "Is it just me or is the mess hall unusually quiet? I feel eyes on me."

Rachel looks around, ears perking. It is unusually quiet. Also, some people are blatantly staring at them. Rachel puffs. "Quit fretting Quinn. They are just basking in our glow. We can't blame them. Come. Let us get provisions."

Rachel ushers the still reluctant Quinn to the queue.

"Heeey, Fabrays! Lookin' good. Mr. Thomas is gonna skin you alive though." Rod gives them a small salute as they pass by the seniors table. Quinn wants to ask him about it but he's already back to eating.

Brody has a pleased smile on his face when they see him waving from their usual table.

Everyone is just nuts today. "Excuse me? I'm sure you don't know me but can I have a photograph taken with you? I just knew about you. You're so cute together." A curly haired girl, about their age, intercepts them as they near the queue.

Rachel looks at Quinn, eyes wide. Clearly, she's enjoying the attention. Even so that these came from people that want attention themselves. "Sure, it's a pleasure."

Rachel pulls the girl to be in between her and Quinn. The girl's friend takes the photo. Rachel borrows the phone, scrunches her nose, and asks if she can delete the photo then made the girl take another. "My smile looked a bit forced in the first." She claims.

A couple more boys asked for a photo too. Rachel eagerly informs them that she gives out autographs too. One of the boys unbuttoned his shirt to have the autograph written on his chest. Rachel happily signs a 'Rachel Berry *star*' and Quinn adds a 'Fabray' to his muscular chest.

"I don't like what's going on." Quinn sits on a chair that Brody pulls out for her, after she's pulled out a chair for Rachel. In truth she likes it, likes it way too much to be comfortable.

"Just go with it Quinn." Rachel is still looking around smiling. "You'll be getting so much attention when you get famous someday, same as I." She spies Brody staring at Quinn, transfixed. She plucks a crouton from her salad and throws it at the man. "There is no drooling over my fiancée when I am around, Brody. That's rude."

"Sorry, Sexy. I am just happy for Quinn here. I thought she would take at least 5 years to make a move. So who leaked the video?" Brody's gaze ping pongs between them. He takes in the furrowed brows and the tightness around their mouths. "Oh my God. No." He scrambles to look for his phone.

"Excuse me? Rachel and Quinn Fabray?" A clean cut Teacher's Assistant hands them a note. "Carmen Tibedeaux wants to see you."

xxxxx

The dean is giving them the silent minute. It's actually the silent fifteen minutes now. Carmen just sits there and gives them each disapproving looks. Finally she speaks up: "You already know why we are here aren't you?"

Both of them look at each other. Quinn reaches for Rachel's hand to give it a squeeze. Her expression so soft, eyes a bit misty, that Rachel just want to cry right then and there. The stalker must have reported them and has procured much evidence to prove their involvement in the lies. Rachel has to man up and take it. May her talent be her fall back after this? "It's my fault Ms. Tibedeaux. It was my idea."

"Rachel!"

Rachel raises her free hand to stop Quinn. This is all her idea so she, herself, must take all the punishment. Quinn has tried so many times to change her mind about this but her delusions of self-importance are just greater than her logic. "No Quinn. I, if I may say, have somewhat forced you into it."

"No. No you didn't. Ms Tibedeaux, we are both responsible." Quinn's voice is now chopped, her control is steadily slipping

"Clearly, Ms. Fabray, this is not an act that can be one sided." Carmen pulls out her tablet and pushes it towards the girls fully intending to show them the video that proves they are both at fault.

Rachel is just about ready to faint. Her dreams are about to be dashed. "Where do I sign?"

The door suddenly opens and Mr. Thomas rushes in. "Which of you girls leaked it? Carmen, I've just heard of it. I apologize for my students... carelessness." His face is just as red as his bowtie.

Quick on her feet, Quinn stands in front of Rachel's chair. "What? Leaked the what?"

"Oh, Fabray. Really?" Thomas hands her his phone. Her eyes widen as she watches herself kiss Rachel and be groped at. Like she's burned, she passes the phone back to her Acting 101 teacher who in turn passes the phone to Rachel.

"We didn't leak that? We're not stupid Mr. Thomas. Plus, we have nothing to gain from this." Quinn is now a matching red with her professor.

"I back whatever Quinn is saying." Quips a nervous Rachel. Her eyes glued to the video.

"Everyone sit down." Carmen quietly instructs them, taking charge of the situation. "Let's start again shall we?" Rachel nods eagerly while Thomas and Quinn drops down on available chairs. "We are here to discuss the releasing of a... for the lack of better word semi-pornographic video set in a NYADA classroom that has been circulating the NYADA virtual grapevine."

Mr. Thomas rubs his temple. "Carmen please, my work isn't near porn. It's an artistic instructional manual for a class. I was directing it. We already talked about this. I involved this two along with another gay couple, men, and a married hetero couple to cover all angles."

The dean eyes them all. Expression hard to read. Finally - "Alright. We are here to discuss your involvement in leaking a video that, although features the both of you, is still NYADA property."

"We are?" Genuinely surprised, Rachel can barely contain her excitement over not being found out. She clutches Quinn's hand again. They are not going to be expelled because of their little pretend. "I mean ofcourse we are. We have no involvement whatsoever with the leaking of the said moving picture. I deny everything."

"If I remember correctly you just said that it was your fault?" Carmen is looking at Rachel with so much displeasure that Rachel actually squirms in her seat.

Think fast Rachel, she chastise herself. "What I meant, Miss Tibedeaux is that I am responsible for convincing Quinn to do the part. I thought you're displeased with us because we engaged ourselves in carnal acts before the camera even though both of us are women. We did it in the spirit of Art and to display that NYADA has no qualms about same sex relations. The poison that is homophobia that is gripping..." Carmen raises her hand to stop Rachel's logorrhea.

"Thank you Rachel. I see your point. Be assured that you are free to love whoever you want within these walls." The dean turns to the upset Acting professor. "Daniel, how much damage did this do to your project?"

"This project for the advanced directing class is supposed to be a hush hush one. I promised my students that it will only be shown at NYADA. Having this leaked is like, me going against my word." Mr. Daniel Thomas is sweating now. "Nobody will want to participate in this now and I'm sorry for doubting you girls." He looks so forlorn.

"Wait. Didn't we hear a racket outside that night?" Quinn turns to their teacher.

Rachel perks up at this. "Yes, like somebody's been pushing things but you said that the Advanced Drama class is doing an exercise so we didn't investigate?"

"Very well. I'll have the doorman and the security personnel called to investigate. Sorry about the project Daniel. You girls can go but you are not off the hook yet." Carmen is looking directly at Quinn. Daniel prepares to leave with them but the dean made him stay.

They leave the teachers to discuss the latest mishap.

* * *

Overnight, Quinn and Rachel Fabray, stage name Berry, became NYADA sensations. The fame surprisingly goes straight to Quinn's head. The HBIC surfaces again unbeknownst to the fair haired beauty. She's on top again and it feels great. A step to become somebody in New York. Even invited to be part of the cream-of-the-crop pose composed of the coolest upperclassmen and select underclassmen. They frequent Callbacks, house parties and has their own mess hall tables. Rachel pissed off one of the upperclassmen with her honesty so she wasn't invited often.

The stalker is still sending Rachel letters. She finds herself reading the letters alone. Quinn is too busy for them these days. Busy with numerous film viewing, missing classes and/or teacher ass kissing with her friends. She says the stalker will not be able to prove anything especially now that they have the video to back them up. Every time she wants to hang with Quinn she gets a -'Not now, Rachel.'

Rachel tries not to be lonely. She gets all sorts of attention too. The superstar in her loves the autograph signing, picture ops and free coffees. She's a mini celebrity among future celebrities and artists. Brody, Pete, Belle among others still hang with her but something is missing. Or, rather someone. She misses the simple days when she'll just go home to their dorm room and Quinn will be there studying or tip tapping on her laptop rewriting some relationship article for her online job. She misses jogging at Central Park. She wonders if they'll even go home for Thanksgiving. There was no discussion about that yet. They haven't been hanging out a lot lately. She wonders if this is going to be their situation when they both become famous. A realization suddenly hits her: she wants Quinn to be around when she makes it.

The door opens and a laughing Quinn walks in. "Yeah, see you tomorrow guys. You wanna come in?" A couple of her new pose peeks at the door but retreats when they saw Rachel's scowl.

"Uh no. We'll just hang out tomorrow Quinn. The missus seems not in the mood." There was chuckling then they were gone.

Quinn raises an eyebrow at Rachel. "What the fuck, Rachel?"

Rachel gasps. "Language Quinn Fabray!"

"Whatever. Why are you so rude to my friends?" She throws her coat to the couch; it misses and hits their lamp. "And don't play the jealous card again. I'll...I'll hit you." She won't. "I won't. Just don't play that because you already know the answer to that."

"I'm definitely not jealous. But I have to say this. Those are not your friends Quinn." Rachel can't help but stomp her feet.

"And who are you to determine who my friends are?" This is ridiculous. Quinn cuts a way to their room where she quickly discards her boots, then her belt. Rachel is infuriating sometimes.

"They are Santana and Brittany all over again Quinn. They are a bunch of bullies and ass kissers. You are walking around her like that highschool Quinn again."

"You don't think I know that? All my life people just befriend me because I'm popular. Maybe that's where I belong to Rachel. Maybe to survive in the future I need these bullies and ass kissers. I don't have your caliber of talent to fall back on. I only have this face..." She taps her chin. "...and my ass kissing ways to get me by." She believes she needs all the connections she can create if she even wants to be remotely successful.

"Baby, you don't really believe that, do you?" Rachel sits down next to Quinn. "I mean, you are the one of the most imaginative person I know. Your creativity is out of this world. Plus, I saw you act. You are not just another round of the mill actor Quinn." She sees Quinn tense up so starts rubbing the blonde's shoulders through her dress.

Quinn wonders why Rachel's hands are always warm. So are her lips on the numerous occasions that she felt them in hers. By now Rachel's lips kind of feels like home. The scene on Mr. Thomas' project took so many takes Quinn's lips were chapped when they were done. She finds herself looking at the pair of lips again. _They were talking about what just now? Oh right, her new friends._

"Stop." Stop making me feel good, Quinn wants to say. "Stop, trying to control me okay? I'm sick of it. It's not gonna change my mind. I can do things without you. I'm not even sure why we are friends, anyway. Also, I'm not your baby." She swats Rachel's burning magic hands away and finishes changing clothes in the bathroom.

* * *

The phone was picked after the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hi." Quinn husks at the receiver. A high pitched squeal erupts on the other end.

"Girl, it's been months! You changed number? How have you been?" Mercedes picks up a pizza carton on the coffee table. She's going to have a stern word with Puck over trash situation later but for now she'll focus on Quinn.

"I'm ok. You?"

"I'm fine. I'm shacking with Puck here in LA." Mercedes hears a low giggle from the other end. "Not that kind of shacking missy. We just live together to save rent."

That sounds familiar. "If that's the case, Rachel and I are kinda shacking together too." Mercedes laughs at that.

"You two. I have never seen a friendship between you coming. So how's East Coast treatin' ya? How are the boys? Is Miss Berry an ok roommate? Is she a pain in the ass? She keeps on poking me in Facebook, girl be trippin'." Mercedes has never planned on being friends with Rachel. They were just friends via Kurt but she has come to tolerate and even enjoy Rachel once she got to know her. Quinn and Rachel's friendship caught them all off guard senior year. Everybody was surprised when Quinn started protesting the Finchel wedding at Rachel's wedding dress fitting. Everybody knew they were no longer enemies but nobody knew they were close either.

"East coast is cold. The boys are still boys. I'm here to study. Rachel pokes everyone a lot. Poke her back she'll be happy about it. She's a great roommate. We've survived a few months without killing each other so we're ok. She's sort of a celebrity here right now. I think she's gonna be singing in a school program tomorrow, can't be sure. She's gonna be terrific. Teachers adore her, well except for one." Quinn is interrupted by Mercedes' snickering. "What?"

"Since I've been informed of Rachel Berry's activities. I might as well talk to her. Give her the phone."

Quinn's face fell. "I can't. We are not really in good terms right now."

"You just sang her praises and you are not in good terms?" What world is this? Mercedes senses Quinn's hesitation. "You wanna talk about it?" They've grown closer during baby-gate. After that, Quinn kinda lost her way again but the former cheerleader had never been mean to Mercedes.

"Yes. It's my fault this time. I told you earlier that Rachel's kind of a celebrity here... well I am too. I mean I might have grown popular again and it went to my head. Rachel is supposed to be the diva. But it turned out I become something else when popularity strikes. It's like I never learned. We might have had a discussion and now we haven't spoken for two days."

"Oh Quinn. Try apologizing."

"She must hate me right now."

"Quinn, Rachel's really forgiving. If she could forgive Finn's bullshit then she must be very forgiving, right?" She's trying to cheer Quinn up. Talking trash about Finn does the trick in highschool. Quinn is chuckling at the other end so, apparently, it's still working. "Look, you and I, and everybody else in the glee club had issues with being somebody in school. Everyone becomes a monster when bitten by the popularity bug. I blame Mr. Shue." Quinn is laughing again so Mercedes must be on the right track. "But in the end we got over ourselves and we became happier. Does your popularity over there feel better than say, being friends with one Rachel Berry?"

Quinn is baffled. No, being friends with Rachel feels better. Being near Rachel feels better. In fact Quinn couldn't think of anything that feels better than Rachel. And this scares her. "No." She finally answers.

"There you go." Mercedes hears Quinn sigh.

"Thank you. You save me everytime."

"Shut yo mouth. Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer."

Quinn hums. "How is Puck by the way?"

"Still an asshole but he's our asshole. He's at the Mann's today, being a superhero."

The conversation shifts to everything LA but Quinn's thought are definitely still filled with New York.

* * *

Cassandra is happy. Rachel has been a walking failure in her class for most of the week. True, her video made them popular overnight which is weird because who in their right mind would want to see these misfits humping? But it also created a rift between the girls as evidenced by Fabray's lack of presence after Schwimmer's dance classes and Rachel's obvious zombie stage. Fabulous just fabulous. Her plans are slowly coming through she could almost see it.

"Schwimmer! You call that dancing? Focus on the steps you are so two counts behind." Rachel just stares at her and nods. Good. "Eeyore, set up the your camera." A muscular boy with extremely droopy eyes scrambles to do the bidding. "I'm gonna have today's session recorded. On camera, people. So that you'll see how you all blow, especially you Schwimmer."

The class went well, so well. Everybody's been tripping over their feet. Schwimmer is in her special type of suck. She stumbles while attempting a double turn. A fucking double turn. How pathetic. "Tsk tsk. Ohio's own Schwimmer keeps on tripping over her feet."

"I was distracted." Says the twerp. How dare she answer back after almost an hour of not talking.

"She speaks!" Cassandra circles Rachel. A shark that has smelt blood. "Tell me Schwimmer, is your lack of talent distracting you? I've heard that you will be a participant at Winter Showcase. Are you gonna fumble your way to winning?"

"No."

"Then how are you gonna expect to even survive the Winter Showcase Miss Schwimmer?"

"I've accepted that I am not the most amazing dancer there is..."

Cassandra snorts. "You think?"

"...but I have other talents to show. Come the showcase, I will use my voice to warm even the coldest heart. You have made it clear to me that I need to focus on my singing if I want to succeed. Come the showcase, I will make my voice dance. Thank you, Miss July."

Where is this sudden conviction coming from? Cassandra's gaze falls on Rachel's face. She isn't even looking at her. Cassandra follows her eyes and lands on a bundled up, puffing-with-pride Quinn Fabray. This is abhorrent! Can this be love?

"Don't bet on it Schwimmer. You will always be a loser. Have you not read any of the letters I sent you? THAT HARLOT OUTSIDE IS JUST GONNA SCREW YOU OVER!" Cassandra catches herself. "You think she loves you? NOBODY LOVES YOU, CASSANDRA!"

Rachel steps back. "You...you sent those letters?!" Miss July just called her Cassandra. She's genuinely terrified now.

"They'll tell you they love you and then let you go. Don't you remember Emmett, Cassie?" The dance teacher continues. She moves closer to Rachel and grips her arm. "He told you he loves you then he left you for another woman. That's not love!"

"Miss July. It hurts." Rachel attempts to twist away but her teacher just tightens the grip on her. Cassandra's eyes are glazed over. It seems like she's no longer really there. Then her eyes returned to normal.

"That porno video I've taken of you is supposed to help you get knocked out of your pedestal. But you, you used it to be popular. I bet that's Fabray's idea. That manipulative bitch."

"You leaked that video?!" Rachel pushes her teacher away with her free hand. "Don't say that about Quinn!" Cassie takes hold of both her

"Yes I did. I did it for you. People like us don't need bitches like Quinn."

"You're wrong."

"I'm never wrong." Cassandra shakes Rachel so hard, Rachel's teeth clacked together. Some of the boys tried to subdue Cassandra after seeing that but she pushed them all away. Rachel steps back to and makes for the door but Cassandra grabs her by the shirt, sending her down on her side. Pain shoots through her shoulder as it hit the hardwood floor. Air whooshes out of Rachel's lungs as Cassandra moves to be on top of her.

"Take your hands off her!" Quinn Fabray charges and tries to knock off Cassandra off of Rachel not waiting for the guards that she summoned when Cassandra started shouting at Rachel. Crazy seems to come with super powers because the teacher didn't even bulge. Several security guards enter the room and hold off the still screeching Cassandra, eventually taking her with them.

* * *

The Berry men fly to New York after hearing about the incident.

Hiram is livid. He demands that the teacher be fired and put to jail immediately. Carmen Tibedeaux swears to support them whatever course of action they might go to. She also wants radio silence on what happened because it might ruin NYADA. He would want very much to take Rachel home with them to Ohio but that would mean he'd get in the way of her dreams. He can't do that. So Hiram will just make sure his daughter will be safe from insane teachers.

Leroy is sick with worry. He burst to tears when he saw his baby with a sling. "I'm ok Daddy." She says but she clings tightly to him when they hugged. She doesn't want to go home just yet. She still wants to remain in New York. His little girl is all grown up and this makes Leroy cry more.

Quinn is trying not to be angry. She wants to gently massage Cassandra... with a chainsaw. She should have known it was her all along. She was the only one around when Brody approached her with the sheet music. She's the only one that hates her and Rachel with a fiery passion. If Quinn wasn't so distracted by being popular and by Rachel's hands... and lips, she could have solved the stalker mystery and saved her friend from harm. They are friends again. Quinn had apologized for being a major bitch.

* * *

"What will happen to Cassandra?" Rachel lying is on her side, back to Quinn, on their bed. The position favors her right shoulder. It it's still sore from the incident.

"She's in custody for battery. Motives are established from the video that your classmate has taken of the entire incident. That's a convenience." Quinn has gone down the station some time to deliver all the letters that Cassandra gave Rachel. Cassandra was raging in her cell. Rumor has it that she'll be institutionalize. "She's showing symptoms of extreme depression and she might be using illegal substances, Rach. I think she's gonna be put away."

Sniffing starts at that. "Is it my fault Quinn?"

"Sweetie, no. She's unwell. It's not your fault." The blonde moves closer to Rachel but careful not touch her. She's not sure if Rachel's fully recovered.

"Maybe, if I've never been so... myself. Then, she won't snap like that?" Tears are falling now. "I hurt people."

"Rachel, look at me." Rachel didn't move.

"I can't Quinn. Shoulder hurts."

"Oh, sorry." The bed shifts as Quinn gets off and settles to kneeling on the floor in front of the prone Rachel. "What I'm saying here, i think, is that we can't control people's reaction to our actions. You could be Mother Theresa and there'll still be some moron that will hate you. All we can do is to be honest with ourselves." Her voice drops low as if she's almost talking to herself. "You, Rachel. You do that. So, please... don't let anyone tell you that you're too much or lacking because you're bigger than the mold that they want you in. You are better."

"You always know what to say." Brown eyes find hazel ones and locks. Rachel breaks the contact because she's feeling too much. The constricting squeeze her heart experiences whenever Quinn is touching her is back. The sad part is, Quinn is nowhere even close to touching her this time.

"No, I don't." Quinn presses her lips together.

"I wanna get out of here for a while. What do you say we go back with my Dads for Thanksgiving?" The Dads are in a hotel. Rachel is not ready for questions about her living conditions right now. Thankfully, school officials were too busy on the case to be talkative about Quinn and her to her fathers.

_What about Finn? _Quinn wants to ask but she shuts her mouth and just gives Rachel side glances from her place on the floor. "Are you ready?"

"I've been assaulted by my teacher and survived, Quinn. I..." Deep breath here. "I think I'm ready."

* * *

**_disclamer: More like a diss-claimer because WTF are you doing Glee?! nope I do not dream of even owning you now._**

**_To come: Ohio_**** errbody!**


	13. Too Late, Too Soon

**Chapter 13: Too Late, Too Soon.**

**_A/N: I have died since the 414. The monstrosity that is that episode still haunts me. I hold everyone of you that's obviously as upset as I am. _**

**_Previously: Cassie got sent away. Rachel got hurt (poor baby)._**

"Did we just sing a mash-up of Home/Home in our former school's auditorium?" Santana waves her hands around as if conducting an invisible band as she breaks away from a grouphug that Finn orchestrated. "Gets off me Hudson."

"Yes Santana. I'm glad that, apparently, all of you took the time to read the music sheet that I sent you via email. As always it's beautiful, on point, and relevant." If the clenching and unclenching of Rachel's raised hands is an indication of excitement then she is really excited. Finn turns away when she speaks clearly still not comfortable with her being there.

"I only read mine because Q won't stop blowing my GTalk with reminders." Confesses Puck, Mike nods in affirmation.

"GTalk? Really Q? Are you a businessman-Dad? What's wrong with you... and Puckerman for that matter?"

"Nice seeing you again too Santana. Please. Shut. Up. I use Drive to write when I'm on the go so why not use all features? You wouldn't understand." Quinn dismisses her with a swish of the hand. Rachel giggles at this and nearly clings to Quinn as per always but stops herself in time.

"Children please. Stop before I whoop all yo asses." Puck covers his rear at Mercedes' threat. "I'm glad I get the chance to sing in this auditorium but please let's get out of here."

"Anybody's seen Kurt?" Mike asks looking around.

"He's already in the choir room. He's busy with the Sectionals costumes." Finn answers, his brother has been slaving away with the designs for days. "He wants everything to be perfect. We've been working nonstop with the preparation for Sectionals."

Quinn and Rachel shares confused looks. They weren't really up to date with anything Lima these days.

"New Yorkers! For your information, Finn runs the Glee club now. After Mr. Shue died..."

"Santana." Warns Finn.

Santana raises her hands in mock surrender and saunters off ahead to the choir room with Puck.

"Mr. Shue is in a blue ribbon committee that will be lobo... lobb... pushing arts education." Finishes Finn.

"I think the word you are looking for is lobbying." Rachel just couldn't help but supply it.

"Yeah, thanks Rach." He throws her one of his lopsided smile. Rachel almost smiles back, remembers and nods instead.

"That's really..." Quinn couldn't find any word other than: stupid. "...a new direction for everybody then."

"I was hoping you would be up for mentorship. I already talked to everyone else." Finn's eyes darts between Quinn and Rachel but mostly stays on Rachel.

The staring annoys Quinn. She snaps her fingers at Finn's face. "Are you ok with this mentoring thing Rachel?"

"I guess. It would be a productive use of our week off."

"You gonna be ok with all the moving around?" They have decided not to tell their friends about what happened. Having a teacher blow her top on you is not exactly the kind of news Rachel want to bring home to Lima. Well, Kurt and Mercedes know but that's about it.

"Yes." Rachel reaches for Quinn's arm and gives it a squeeze.

"Don't worry about it, Quinn." Mercedes loops her arm around the doubtful Quinn and pulls her to the choir room.

xxxxx

They draw lots. Mercedes got Unique, Puck got his baby brother Jacob, Mike got Ryder, Quinn got Kitty and Santana got Marley. Rachel got nobody, so Teen Jesus begs her to take him under her wings since he's still really new. Kurt jokingly remarks about Joe being a masochist for wanting Rachel, Quinn shoots him down immediately because Rachel is delicate right now.

They were treated with an Unholy Trinity number. Rachel tries hard not to jump up and down. Quinn has really improved in her opinion. Her opinion is superior. She even went with the act that they haven't practiced the whole thing via Skype.

Quinn immediately goes to Rachel and receives a hug after the performance. She also receives many a whispered praises from her roommate while in the hug. Next thing you know they are actually discussing The Supremes while hugging that Kurt had to separate them. She had to do the same for Brittany and Kitty for damage control.

xxxxx

The newbies can sing, Rachel gives them that. To be honest she couldn't care less about their hang ups so she just stays back as Quinn confronts Jacob about Marley. She understands Quinn's apprehension about all things Puckerman. She sees Puck's jaw tighten and knows he's about to say something but a stern glance from Rachel stops him.

Mentoring Joe is surprisingly a fun experience for Rachel. He's polite and listens to everything that comes out of her mouth. He's as clueless as any teenage boy though. In one of her and Quinn's joint mentoring session he got a boner listening to Rachel sing. Quinn and Kitty yells at him and started praying the moment he rushes out the door while Rachel 'ak ak aks' at all their reactions.

So far Lima's not a bad experience at all.

xxxxx

Lima is shit. Pardon the word. Or at least the Lima gossip network is shit. "Is is true?" Finn corners her at one of the New Directions practices at the auditorium. "Are you pregnant?"

"What?! Who said that?" Scandalized and extremely annoyed, Rachel pushes at him.

"It doesn't matter. Are you?" She walks away but he follows her all the way to the hallway. "Quinn doesn't let you carry anything heavy. Instead she bullies the boys into doing almost everything for you. She goes berserk whenever somebody mildly insults you, even though it's just a joke. She says you are delicate these days. If that's not pregnant then what is that?"

"That... is being a friend. I hurt my shoulder... dancing. So she's just looking out for me. Don't you think I've received enough insults to last me a lifetime?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Finn rakes his fingers through his short hair. "Santana duped me."

"Santana always dupes you." Rachel rolls her eyes and makes her way back to the auditorium door. "Now you know how I felt those four months of information blackout from you." Then she disappears inside.

xxxxx

The roles are starting to get confusing. Rachel has to constantly remind herself that Quinn is not her fiancée when they are in Lima. She wonders if Quinn is having the same problem. They are currently at a corner booth at Breadstix for a group dinner and she's caught herself touching Quinn inappropriately. Well, inappropriately, for a just a friend. Her hands, it seems, is a positive magnet and the small of Quinn's back the negative pole. She finds her hand there more often than not. Quinn, bless her soul, is oblivious to it all. She retracts her hand for the nth time. This time she turns to Kurt for distraction. "Are you planning on going to New York anytime Kurt? I missed you."

"My dear, if just for a day. I will. But I'm too busy here." In truth he doesn't know if he ever want to step on New York. It represents failure for him. Besides, Kurt thinks he has everything he needs in Lima. Blaine is here,not to mention his family.

Rachel wants to argue. Kurt would thrive in New York, she is sure of it but keeps her mouth shut because Kurt is sipping his Coke uncomfortably. Too relaxed. She sighs and reaches for her own drink. To do this she had to extract her hand from in between Quinn the bench's back. It just goes there on its own. She listens to the conversation. Quinn is running her mouth. She's regalling the good people of Lima with her achievements in New York. From winning a screenwriting contest to being invited to a private reading of Nora Ephron's unpublished works. In the middle of her narcissistic speech she reaches beside her, finds Rachel's hand and grips it tightly. Lima-Quinn is different. She's not as carefree. Rachel sees a bit of the highschool Quinn. Confident, maybe too confident. Then, Quinn starts mentioning a professor that she's sort of seeing on the side and Rachel's brows shoots up. She snatches her hand away from Quinn's hold. The action not missed by Kurt as he is sharing a side with them. He averts his eyes and toys with the table napkin.

"What's wrong Rachel? You look... weird." Mercedes asks from in between Finn and Santana seated opposite them.

"I... I just remembered that I forgot to ask for cheese for my salad." Rachel quickly supplies.

"Whoa. I thought you don't do cheese?" Scooting closer to Quinn from the middle corner that he and Mike shares, Puck raises a brow at his Jewish Princess.

"You don't do cheese? That's whack, man." She raises her own brow at Finn's question. She dated this guy on and off for two years?

"Vegan cheese, Noah. I'm sure they have that here after all the letters I have sent them last year. Please excuse me." No vegan cheese is requested. Instead she goes straight to the bathroom and tries to calm her nerves. It's possible that Quinn could be carrying on an affair with a professor. Could it be Mr. Thomas? He always has Quinn go to his office for writing discussions. A knock on the door startles her. It reveals a Kurt covering his eyes.  
"Are you decent?" He asks.

"Are you really expecting me to be anywhere near naked in a public bathroom, Kurt?" Her tone is clipped. She instantly regrets it when Kurt's lower lip juts out. "I apologize. Yes, I am decent."

Kurt removes his hand over his eyes. "Thank you, lady. I want to talk to you but can we do it in, say, another place not so female?"

They end up at the back of Breadstix.

"So..." Begins Kurt. "Quinn, huh?"

Rachel chews on her lower lip. "Quinn, what?"

"Cut the crap, Rachel. I saw you holding hands underneath the table. If that's not cliché enough? I don't know what is." He brushes off a leaf that fell on Rachel's shoulder.

"Can't friends hold hands... under the table?"

"I saw you copping a feel."

"Kurt! Don't be scandalous." She smacks the pale boy in the arm. "I was just holding the small of her back." That doesn't sound friendly either.

A silence passes between them. "Is she one of the reasons you left Finn. He was rambling about Quinn and Brandon somebody but wouldn't elaborate." Kurt peers inside to check on their friends. They were still waiting for their food. He turns to Rachel again eyes questioning.

"Brody. He thinks I was sleeping with both of them. He accidentally walked in on Quinn and I having a tickle fight." Kurt's brows disappear inside his hat at the mention of a tickle fight. Rachel ignores him. "You and I both know there are so many reasons why we broke up." Rachel leans on the brick wall.

Kurt hums. "I do. He's my brother but I would've smacked him if he pulled that disappearing act on me. Don't distract me. What is up with you and Ice Quinn over there?"

"We're engaged." Rachel blurts out before Kurt could finish his sentence.

Blue eyes went wide as saucers. Like a fish out of water, Kurt gasps for air. "What?! You have got to be kidding me. Are you insane, Rachel? It's not even a month after your break up with Finn." He starts to go inside but Rachel holds him back.

"Kurt. Kurt! Listen." She snatches Kurt's hat. The hat disappears behind Rachel.

"Since when are you even gay?" His mind is about to be blown.

"Listen. I'm going to let this hat go but you are not going to say or do anything until after my story, ok? And no telling other people about this or the hat gets it." Kurt nods, afraid for his Gucci.

"We are pretending to be engaged for the sake of living convenience, ok?"

"I do not follow."

Rachel gave him a brief summary of the situation but leaves behind any massage sessions or the little make-out sessions they have on hallways before class, for show of course, because those are not important.

"Ok. So let me break this down. You are pretending to be a couple in New York?" Rachel nods at the statement. Kurt looks at her with narrowed eyes. "That I get. What I don't get is the holding hands, covert groping, and the jealousy when we are in Lima."

The color on Rachel's face intensifies. "I was not jealous! I was not copping a feel!"

"Who says you were the one doing the groping?" Kurt snatches his hat from Rachel and starts for the door. "By the way, your stunning fiancée says she was just joking about the professor after you walked out."

Rachel calls after him but he's already gone.

xxxxx

"Well, this is great. I missed you guys but I'm afraid I have to call it a night." There's protest, mostly from Puck, but Rachel waves him off. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at practice." She gathers her coat from the back of the bench. Quinn wordlessly starts to gather her stuff too.

"Q, where are you going?" Quinn is genuinely surprised at Santana's question. In New York, when one of them leaves, the other follows. "We are gonna go use our fake IDs, tonight. The hobbit, I say that with love Rachel stop pouting, I understand must go back to Shire but you?"

"I uhm...have a bit of a headache from listening to Puck and I'm seeing Rachel home anyway." Puck guffaws at Quinn's nice words.

Kurt slurps his drink noisily. He is already standing, ready to let Rachel sidle out. "I see. You also drove her here, didn't you Quinn?" His tone intrigued.

Quinn raises a brow. "No. She drove me here. So, she must drive me home too." She must sound like an insufferable, bossy bitch right now but Rachel is grinning so she's not bothered by the look Santana is giving her. She hadn't been behind the wheel since the accident.

"I got my truck. I can drive you home." Finn volunteers. He's looking at them intently like he's trying to think. It must be really hard for him.

"No. We're ok. Ready, Rachel?" She asks, eyes pleading.

"Yes."

xxxxx

The drive to the Fabray mansion is a quiet affair. Quinn's spent it looking out the window while Rachel has all her attention on the road. She's not really a driving kind of person. It's preferable for her that her Dads drive her around when she's at home but Quinn needed a ride. Her mom was out with some of her church friends. Rachel ignores the how-high jokes her own mind is throwing at her.

Rachel pulls up at the Fabray driveway smoothly. Quite an achievement for someone who hits the same bush everytime she parks at her own driveway.

There were plenty of audible breathing but nobody's really talking. Until - "Thanks for the ride, Rachel." Quinn starts to go out but Rachel seizes her hand to stop her. The chilly outside air swirls around the heated car, cooling Rachel's heated cheeks.

"I told Kurt. About us."

The sigh that Quinn lets out is shallow. "I guessed as much. He's been giving me the eye since you returned."

"He told me you admitted to joking about the professor you were 'dating'?" At the question, Quinn slams the door shut. This is going to be long conversation.

"I got nervous. Santana's been looking at me funny. I feel like I needed to defend my sexuality, but then you walked out. I don't know, Rachel." Blonde hair flies in all places as Quinn shakes her head.

"I think we need to operate apart for the rest of this trip Quinn. Some actors just can't properly separate themselves from roles especially in our case where we do it daily." Rachel is trying to calm Quinn but all she gets is a scowl.

"Are you calling me a bad actor, Rachel Berry? It sounds like you are."

"No! Quinn, no." Rachel throws her hands up and begins to defend herself but Quinn is clearly messing with her. The other girl is smirking in her special 'got you Rachel' way. A smack in the arm from Rachel erases the smirk. "You are the worst Quinn Fabray."

"I'm sorry." Quinn squeaks gleefully as she grabs Rachel and gives her a reassuring kiss on the mouth. The action startles them both but then Rachel grabs Quinn's head as she pulls away and instinctively kisses her back.

"See?" Remarks Rachel. She throws her hands up again, this time in exasperation.

"Yeah. Let's minimize contact." Quinn steps out of the car. One, two, three steps away. She returns and peeks back at Rachel. "I'll call you, though."

xxxxx

The minimal contact agreement helped their cause. Quinn busied herself with Kitty/Jake/Marley fiasco because she's bored. Rachel focuses on Joe. They jive because there is no way the kid gets offended and Rachel is known to offend. In no time, Thanksgiving is upon them.

"What are you up to?" The house is filled with the scents of Thanksgiving, also sounds of Thanksgiving, Leroy and Hiram are doing "Turkey Lurkey" while slaving on dinner.

Rachel is off limits to the kitchen because she might hurt her shoulder. So here she is killing time by talking to Quinn. Google Voice ofcourse. Quinn is a Google addict.

"I'm helping my mom with dinner. It's just us this year because Frannie's gonna spend Thanksgiving with her husband's family." There's a slight irritation in Quinn's voice. Frannie just sucks this year. Rachel asks if she's being intrusive with dinner preparation and all, but Quinn shushes her. "I have bluetooth headset on. My mom's. Don't ask. Wait. I need to check on the turkey."

"Get that turkey Quinn! We're having tofurkey if you ever get tired being cruel to animals." She clucks her tongue.

"Did somebody say turkey?" Hiram interjects. He has gone for too long without an actual turkey for Thanksgiving. Thanks to the lunatics he's living with.

"Quinn and her mom are cooking turkey. They're celebrating Thanksgiving solo Daddy." If Rachel's pout is an indication, it tells Hiram that she's asking for something without really asking. Leroy gave him the same look just the other week. Now, they have a Miracle Juicer from the Home Shopping Network.

Hiram's hand flies to his heart in mock surprise. "Leroy, honey, Rachel's roommate Quinn and her mom are gonna be alone for Thanksgiving. What a crime, isn't it baby girl?"

"Indeed it is!" Rachel's smile so widely as she yells her answer.

"Well, we'll invite them over. If it's not bothersome. Shall I call them?" Leroy peeks from the kitchen.

Rachel jumps to her feet. "No need Dad. I have Quinn on the line. I'll just ask her to put her Mom on." Then she fidgets as her Dad talks to Judy.

"Thank you, Judy. Alright. No problem. See you later." At those words, Rachel beams.

xxxxx

A shy 'Hi' greets Rachel when she opens the door an hour later. Quinn is in one of her white dresses and yellow, with a warm pumpkin orange cardigan. Her dark New York dresses, once again gives way to the colorful frocks she's used to. "We come bearing turkey, among others." She raises a thermal bag and a cooler that Hiram snatches instantly.

"Come in, come in. Mrs. Fabray, as charming as ever. Sorry about my husband." Leroy takes Judy's hand to lead her inside. The parents share polite small talks about the decor.

Rachel sidles to Quinn. "Hi." She whispers. If they were in New York she would have jumped on Quinn by now. In a show of affection fitting for a ravishing fiancee. She leans in and does an awkward cheek to cheek with Quinn,instead. "You look very Quinn. Very good."

"I missed my dresses. I've been wearing them since I unearthed them... You look different too." She peers close at Rachel's face.

"I toned down my makeup. I don't think Dad likes my smoky eyes even though he's not saying anything."

"I liked your new makeup. But I love that I can see your eyes this time. Though, you are once again sporting raccoon eyes." Quinn thinks she is confusing her New York and Lima scripts again. Stop, she chastises herself. You are not the fiancée-Quinn right now, you are friend-Quinn, she reminds herself. Still, she didn't move away. She's practically talking at Rachel's lips. That's how close they were.

"Haven't been sleeping well lately."Rachel sighs.

"Me too. It's normal. Our bodies are adjusting to a new place." Adjusting to new place doesn't mean reaching for the empty side of the bed each time she was about to drift off but Quinn doesn't reveal the detail.

"I keep on backing up but don't hit anything. I think I might have fallen out of bed. Once." Reveals Rachel, suddenly shy as well.

Quinn raises a brow. "Might?"

"Ok I did." The acknowledgment makes them giggle lowly.

"Put a pillow behind you."

"It's not going to be warm."

Quinn blushes because it's hot. Rachel's house might have that Korean style heating system where heat travels underfoot.

"It's not going to be you." The words were out of Rachel's mouth before she could think against it. "I mean... it is cold and it's imperative that we keep warm for voice preservation." Quinn touches her arm and her heart is squeezed.

"I can't sleep because you're not there too." She moves even closer to Rachel because she's tired. She is tired of keeping herself in check but maybe she could get Rachel to check herself. "This is getting out of hand, Rachel. Promise me one thing."

Rachel could promise Quinn anything at that moment. "Yes?"

"Please, never fall in love with me."

xxxxx

**_disclaimer: more like dish-claimer because Glee is a dirty dish that should just be trashed and not washed. I do not own Glee or any characters in the show. To whom does Faberry belong?_**

**_To come: Sectionals and how New York will be after Rachel and Quinn's awks Ohio vacaaaayyyy. Tweet a picture Lea, i mean Rachel! Ugh!_**


	14. What's Next, Rachel?

**Chapter 14: What's Next Rachel?**

_**A/N: This is a shorter chapter guys and i finally discovered how to use the insert horizontal line. YEY!**_

_**Previously: Quinn and Rachel cannot keep it in their pants(figuratively) in Ohio.**_

It's a Sunday, the place is packed. Seems like everybody in Ohio is there. For somebody who's told that Ohio sees showchoir competitions as a joke, Rachel really finds it odd that people flock at the venue come competition time. The location is the Warbler's lavish auditorium this time. The said Warblers are currently killing it on stage. By killing it she meant killing her eardrum with yet another Brit-boyband explosion. If Finn doesn't betray the mentors by making the New Directions perform 'Gangnam Style', then they should be fine. The boy just likes to argue with her regarding song choices. The nerve.

She spies Quinn giving Kitty a pep talk in front of a mirror. The tiny Cheerio seems to be hanging on her every word. She herself is done with preparing Joe. Quinn had been mean in highschool but in Rachel's opinion Kitty is just downright evil and/or misguided. Santana is still seething about Kitty's alleged involvement in giving Marley laxatives. Rachel wasn't really listening to that argument between Santana and Quinn because she had to stay at least three feet away from Quinn at all time. Speaking of Santana, the girl is coaxing Marley to take a bite out of a McNugget. Her target just keeps on shaking her head causing Santana to give her a deadly glare. Needless to say, Marley is now quietly clutching the container in a corner with her beau and his bestfriend.

Catching Quinn's eyes, she can't help but throw her a smile from across the room which Quinn shyly returns. "Hmmmm. So much t-t-t-tension" Sing-songs Kurt as he sits down beside Rachel.

"Stop it Kurt. Don't make me regret telling you."

"You know what I'm tempted to move to New York just so you will have enough people to chip in for a new apartment. You know, so you and Quinn wouldn't have to pretend." Kurt looks at her sideways with hooded eyes.

Rachel wants badly to shout - YOU WOULDN'T DARE!- but Kurt in New York would be good for him so she swallows her answer. "Good! Do that."

"Hmmm. Maybe I will." With that he prances away to brush off lint from Blaine's clothes. He's going to close the number with Tina and Marley.

"Hey." It's Quinn. "Is Kurt bothering you?"

"No. Yes. I don't know." Rachel plays with her brown hair, catches Kurt covertly looking their way and stops. "He's just relentlessly teasing me about our arrangement. He says he's gonna go to New York and join us. So we won't have to pretend." Quinn's eyes widens.

"He's moving to New York?" The idea is great on the face of it. She's not really into it though. Being in the dorms is a lot more convenient. Every class is a 5-minute walk. That's the greatest thing about the situation. The location. Atleast, that's what Quinn tells herself everytime she finds herself liking the situation too much.

"I'm sure he's just kidding." She hopes he's just kidding.

"Oh by the way. I think Joe's hair is way cool." Quinn declares out of the blue.

Rachel snorts and remembers the after Thanksgiving dinner talk:

_They were in Rachel's room. Turkey, tofurkey are all consumed. The parentals are talking over coffee downstairs. It's a great coincidence that Leroy and Judy went to the same highschool but different blocks. This lead to a trip down the memory lane and the kids got banished to Rachel's room. They chose to entertain themselves by playing Scrabble. Rachel ties her hair back because this is serious business. A lot of bickering later Quinn lays her potentially winning piece -D.I.S.G.U.S.T-._

_"That's it!" Rachel bounces on her knees knocking the tiles and the board off the bed. _

_"What's it? And this officially makes me the winner because you played the earthquake card. You cheater!"_

_"No Quinn. That's it. You might have solved our problem regarding the tiny refraction from our previously flawless platonic relationship." This is exciting._

_"Please talk in forms intelligible by simple humans." Rachel glares at her for her obvious mockery._

_"Disgust. I've read somewhere that people of the opposite sex can only be friends if they find each other even just remotely disgusting. If this can apply to them. It can apply to us. This is the solution. This should be easy for you. I will be honest and tell you that I've researched about actors falling in love with their co-stars but most of them managed to avoid this embarrassing situation." She crawls to the floor, scoops the tiles and starts returning them in the bag._

_"I do not find you disgusting." Quinn quietly confesses from her perch on Rachel's bed._

_Rachel stops scooping. That answer doesn't help to achieve their ultimate goal. "How about you remember me from sophomore year. I'm sure I'm a bit disgusting then." She feels Quinn move down to the floor too. She too started gathering tiles._

_"I'm so sorry about that. You can tell anyone that: I never ever found you to be disgusting. I was... just making things up to make myself better. You were out-of-radar that time. I was the one who sought you out just to make fun of you. I remember hearing you sing at the assembly and thinking you have a great voice. You were so confident for a perceived-nobody that I just had to tear that down. I have to be Queen. Quinn the Queen, you know." She gently takes the bag out of Rachel's hand and drops the remaining tiles there. _

_"Well you got what you wanted. You became Queen." Rachel falls into bed because she's suddenly tired._

_Quinn shakes her head. "No, I didn't." If Rachel is talking about being the deserving Prom Queen, or of Quinn being the prettiest she's gonna sock her. She hates it when they talk about looks but she hates it more when she can't see Rachel when they are talking so she follows her on the bed._

_"You did. You rose above everything highschool threw at you and that's King or Queen if you are gender particular." Rachel feels the bed dip and faces the blonde. _

_"Well look at you. Not really helping with our 'situation'. I thought we have to encourage each other to be remotely disgusted." Quinn yawns, Rachel follows suit._

_"Ok. Well, I like bitter melons." Rachel ventures. Her eyes are heavy. Might be the effect of almost five nights of disturbed sleep._

_"Wow. Ewww. Now that's disgusting. Tell me more."_

_Rachel turns her back to Quinn but scoots closer. "I like to play in the mud when I was a kid."_

_"I would have liked to play in the mud when I was a kid." Murmurs Quinn into Rachel's hair, free from the tie now. The heady combination of vanilla and soft lingering of sandalwood sending her to a lull._

_"I think Bratz are cute." Quips Rachel, yawning again. The heat from Quinn relaxing her more. She shivers. It's not due to the cold. Quinn must have noticed because she slides closer and puts her arm around Rachel's waist for the first time ever. Rachel decides that this is perfectly toasty._

_"I don't think we can even be friends hearing that."_

_"I don't really."_

_"I know you don't really. You bashed Bratz on your Myspace. What else?" Quinn waits but Rachel's breathing evens out and so does Quinn's a short while later._

"Joe takes good care of his hair Quinn. He is scared he'll get Bob Marley's lice problem so he makes it a point to scrub and spray every day." The information is from Joe himself.

"So, not disgusting?"

"Not disgusting."

Quinn shrugs at Rachel's answer. "How about the obvious fact that I'm a carnivore?"

Rachel reaches for Quinn's hand. "Cease it right there. Let us not go there."

"Guys, we're up in two and Mr Shue is here." Finn breaks the news. The room is filled with happy whoopings. Mainly from the new members. He's wearing his dopey smile until he sees Rachel and Quinn huddled in the corner holding hands. His face falls for a moment then he turns away. "Let's go guys!"

* * *

It was a disaster. Rachel wanted to start throwing things when the music started. She is gonna give Finn a stern talking when this is over. She clutches at her head trying to block the music out. Tina is a great singer but 'Gangnam Style'? She can see Finn swaying and bobbing his head along with the music at the foot of the stage and it infuriates her more. Turning to her left, she catches Quinn looking at her from a few seats away. 'Calm down' The blonde mouths. Rachel harrumphs but keeps her cool. Well, until Marley faints at the end of Gangnam Style.

She saw Mr Shue stumble over trying to reach his kids at the stage. It's a sad sight. It turned out Marley didn't eat the McNuggets after all. New Directions is once again sent to the bottom of the McKinley food chain with the loss.

* * *

They rushed Marley to the Warbler's nurse station. It looked more like a hotel room than a nurses' station. The amenities these entitled boys are enjoying are staggering. Marley is quickly brought back to consciousness by a pleasant nurse. Just a whiff of spirit of ammonia and she's once again with them. She was hysterical for a while but a juice pack calmed her that and Kitty's insistence that she partake of the said juice.

Rachel rushes Finn after everyone is gone. "Gangnam Style Finn? Really?"

"Now is not the time Rachel." Finn looks dejected, in all fairness but Rachel is just so mad she could tear him apart.

"There is no way the kids are gonna have a chance even if Marley didn't have an accident. It's irresponsible Finn." The tall boy flinches at the words.

"I'm gonna fix this Rachel. I swear. Stop pretending like you care. You're in New York now with your kind like what you always wanted. You can stop rubbing it in our faces. You just want a success story to wow your New York friends. We're just another conquest to add in you memoir someday, aren't we? Sorry to disappoint. We're just mere Ohio folks."

She wants to slap him. How dare him? She cares. She moves a step but feels someone holding her back by a gentle hand. She turns to find that it's Quinn.

"Walk away, Finn." Quinn is not even looking at Finn as she say this.

Rachel stares at the blonde girl before her, taking in her cocked head,the slightly parted lips, up to the stormy hazel eyes. She's so preoccupied with the eyes she didn't hear Finn leave in a huff.

She does not understand. How can Quinn distract her from being angry by just holding her hand. How can she just not leave Rachel alone? Why can't Quinn fix Finn? Why can't Quinn just be disgusting? Why isn't she making anything easier at all. By anything Rachel means, her sudden burgeoning urge to flee. Flee from Quinn.

Next thing she knows she's pressing Quinn on the clinic's cot. Hot lips descends on hot lips in a thought consuming kiss. The contact is unlike any other they've shared. It's all need, all heat, no coherence present. Rachel grips Quinn's dress near her waist and pulls her even nearer because she needs this. Quinn catches Rachel's face in both hands and returns the kiss, fire with fire. Rachel feels her lower lip break as Quinn's teeth clamped down and tastes the blood. It's all wrong and illogical. Not following the right pattern at all. They were supposed to find something disgusting about the other, cringe together and be best BEST friends forever. This is far from everything Rachel has envisioned for hers and Quinn's future. She abruptly breaks the kiss but her grip on Quinn's waist is still true.

"I... I'm..." Rachel begins...

"...sorry." Quinn finishes for her. The hands on Rachel's face slides down. No words were spoken as they go their separate ways.

xxxxx

"That indeed sounds like a great disaster." Brody shrugs a black dress jacket on. It's never too early to shop clothes for the Winter Showcase. No better timing than after Thanksgiving when all shoppers are chill.

"I wanted to strangle Finn after that fiasco but that would end up with me having a record so I let Quinn restrain me." Rachel walks to Brody and feels the jacket. "I like this one. I fits you perfectly and.."

"You liked everything, Rachel." Interrupts Brody, shrugging the jacket off and hastily putting it back in its hanger . "Where is Quinn when I need her?"

A healthy blush creeps to Rachel's cheek without warning. It's been happening much these days. After that Ohio trip, she finds herself appreciating Quinn more. It's becoming dangerous because (1.) Rachel is not gay, she thinks (2.) She doesn't want to be labelled as the girl that falls in love with everyone who's kind to her (3.) Quinn has stated her, sort of stated anyway, that falling in love is not an option. "She's uhm uh... I haven't asked her to come with us."

"What? You know, she's gonna think I asked you not to invite her." He fishes his phone from his back pocket and started punching numbers but Rachel stops him.

"I don't think that's a great idea."

"Why not?"

"She might be busy."

"Pffft. That's why we're gonna ask her."

Seeing that there is no way to stop Brody Rachel just conceded and stood back.

A while later a shivering Quinn walks in from the late November cold. She starts unraveling her scarf. "I swear Brody. If you haven't bribed me with free book shopping..." Her eyes fall on a seated Rachel. "...I wouldn't have come. Hi Rachel." It's the first time she utters the name after the Ohio trip. They didn't come back to New York together. She's been back to sleeping on the couch, making sure to be asleep when Rachel wakes up and comes home after Rachel's surely tucked away for the night.

"Hi Quinn." Rachel suddenly busies herself with the necktie collection. "What do you think of this one, Brody?"

"I don't do ties but I like that one. Where is this Rachel earlier?" Brody gives Rachel a thumbs up. He then showed Quinn the jackets he was having trouble choosing from. It's a waste of time, he can see now, since Quinn is not even looking at the articles of clothing. Brody waves his hand in front of Quinn's face. An irritated look flashes on Quinn's face. She scrutinises the coats and chose a jacket that will surely go with Rachel's chosen. "Nice. Thanks Quinn." He looks up and raises his hand for a high five but Quinn is once again not looking at him.

"I am unlikely to stop being a carnivore." Quinn suddenly says. Her voice holds a hopeful tone. Brody scratches his head.

"It's... It's your choice. Standing by your choice is not disgusting." Rachel answers.

Brody just takes the tie from Rachel. There is no point getting in between a marital spat. He swaggers his way to the counter, the cashier is a hot redhead.

Quinn smiled despite herself. "I guess it's safe to say that finding anything disgusting is not working for us."

"Clearly."

"I don't want to delve into this deeper Rachel." Quinn's knows it's a bit too late. She's trying hard not to just run. It's easier to run, and forget. "I mean... I'm not gay... I think."

Rachel nods. All her life she's spent chasing after potential leading mean but now standing near Quinn she's finding she's not averse to the idea of a leading lady. Her lips pressed together in contemplation. "It's what it is Quinn."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I miss you."

It's Quinn's turn to nod and press her lips together. She crosses to where Rachel is and takes her hand. It feels like a big deal. "What's next, Rachel?"

* * *

**_disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor Faberry. In case of lurkers. _**

**_To come: The sweetness before a storm. _**


	15. The Sweetness

**Chapter 15: The Sweetness**

**_A/N: Hello my beautiful, super wonderful readers. Thank you so much for the new follows and the reviews. Even just one word fills me with glee... even more than one whole Glee episode these days._**

**_Previously: Quinn and Rachel tried to find ways to be disgusted with each other and failed miserably._**

It's almost 7:00 still the sun keeps hidden. It's like the dawn suddenly decided to hold on for much longer. Rachel puffs out exhausted air as she slave away in her elliptical thankful that she doesn't have to go out and brave the day much today. Absolutely nothing can make her budge, this quiet gray Thursday. She thinks she deserves the break. After all she won the Winter Showcase just last night. It's a quite an opportune time since today is also the first day of Christmas break. Rest might be for the weary but it's also for champions sometimes. Resting; however, doesn't mean slacking so Rachel is up at 6AM and, by 6:30 is on her elliptical as usual.

She spied movement from the bed, an indication that the cozy lump that is Quinn is going to come to life soon. An arm shoots out of the covers and a hand spider-walk their way to Rachel's side of the bed. The lump groans. "Already?" It seems that the lump has a groggy voice. The top of Quinn's head appears out of the covers. Blonde hair all mussed from sleep. "Come back to bed." Quinn is clearly not fully awake yet because she'll never say words like that when she's had her coffee. Sometimes Quinn is more honest when she's still sleeping. The head gets swallowed by the covers again. The lump once again unmoving. Rachel continues her exercise.

Fifteen minutes later along with the rising of the sun, Quinn slips out of bed. A wide yawn on her face, arms up in a graceful stretch, her long blonde hair looks like a battlefield. Rachel looked away blushing. "Good morning." Quinn greets.

"Good morning." Rachel can't fight the smile forming as she watches Quinn blearily find her way to the bathroom. She herself is already finished with her morning hygiene needs. She's ready for her rest day, yoga pants and a large sweater in place.

Quinn emerges moments later, hair tame, eyes alert. It's amazing how she can go from being like a cute, groggy baby animal to a fully functioning human teenager in just a bathroom break. Rachel watches as Quinn choose an outfit. "Are you going home for Christmas?" The closet door hides Quinn from Rachel's view but she can tell from the rustling that she's getting dressed. It takes a lot of self control not to move her head even slightly for a better view.

"No. My dads are going to spend the holidays here. They are going to arrive the day after tomorrow actually."

Quinn closes the door revealing a Quinn in tights and a blue dress with white collar. "Really? My mom's gonna spend hers here as well. She never really had a reason to be somewhere else at Christmastime. Now she has. Francine, my sister, is also coming." She opens the door again to get a hair clip.

"Great! Maybe we can spend it together." There is so much excitement in her voice. Rachel is suddenly embarrassed. "That is... if you want to."

Quinn worries her lower lip. She knows the answer to the question but she's not sure if she's ready for what it means. "I'll talk to my mom if she's ok with that but I want to." She looks away so Rachel won't see her redden. Oh boy. Early in the morning awkwardness just like always. Since that trip to Ohio everything changed. Quinn makes extra efforts to act normal but there are times like this that catches up with them. Not that she really knows what normal is between her and Rachel. They did hang out in Ohio when they were in high school, but not the sleepover kind. They only started hanging out for real in New York. Quinn wouldn't even just call it hanging out. They're always together. Maybe this is their normal. All this wanting to be with Rachel all the time. Maybe, they are this kind of friends and there is nothing to be worried about. She runs out the bedroom in guise of looking for her boots because her thoughts are also running away from her.

"Are you going somewhere?" Rachel hollers from the bedroom. "I am craving pretzels. If you can get me some...as a favor." She quickly supplies. She doesn't want Quinn to think she cares where Quinn might be going.

"I am, actually." Quinn grunts as she pulls in her knee-high boots. "I'm taking my friend for a celebratory breakfast."

A dejected -"Oh."- is heard from the bedroom. "Ok, have fun."

"Her name is Rachel so if she moves her ass fast enough, maybe we can still get some coffee from Pete before he goes home to Jersey." A slamming of drawers and closet doors is heard almost instantly.

So much for not going out for the day.

* * *

"I liked the Henri Bendel store front display." Reveals Quinn as she takes a bite off a vegan soy hotdog that Rachel adamantly holds near her face. There is no way the hotdog is going to be taken away until she bites into it.

"I knew you would." She finally retracts her hand puts the hotdog down. "It's a reminiscent of the 1920s and you read a lot about that time. How's the hotdog?" She cradles her head with both hands.

"I'd stick to my normal ones." Quinn then laughs when Rachel huffs. The celebratory breakfast turned into a 'Best Storefront Hunt' and now they are having a very late lunch. Call it a dunch if you will.

"What was your favorite, so far?"

"Bloomingdale's." Came the quick answer.

Quinn nods. "Cirque du Soleil. I thought that would be your second choice."

"What did you think would be my favorite?"

"Barney's."

Rachel slams her hand on the table. "Quinn Fabray! Minnie Mouse over Cirque du Soleil?!"

Quinn covers her mouth with a napkin to keep from reacting but Rachel's face is so scrunched up that a long drawn out 'Ha-Haaaa' still burst out. "I'm kidding. Stop what you are doing with your face. It's too adorable." She reaches out to smooth out Rachel's brows. Rachel takes hold of her hand and traps it on the table. Her face no longer annoyed.

"What are we doing, Quinn?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Quinn quickly withdraws her hand and takes a big bite off her hotdog.

Rachel looks at her for a long time especially at the mouth area. "Are we on a date?"

Quinn counts to ten and then added ten more before swallowing her food. Only because the hotdog and the bun is almost liquid in her mouth. "Are we?"

A frustrated sigh escapes Rachel's lips and she takes out a tiny pink notepad. She flips through and slides it in front of Quinn. It's a list. A 'How to Know you are on a Date' list. Quinn's brain is ricocheting off the diner's walls. She takes another bite off her hotdog determined not to talk.

"Seeing that you are not going to talk let me explain. As you can see here there is number (1) Hand Holding. Between the 60th and the 5th earlier you took hold of my hand."

Quinn swallows her poorly chewed food she needs to defend herself. "We were crossing the street!"  
"You never let go." They stare each other down from across the table. Quinn looks away first.

"Number (2) Compliments. You complimented my hair and told me I would look great in that particular dress we saw at Macy's."

"Maybe I just wanted to make you buy that dress for a breath of fresh air from your horrible New York fashion?" Quinn is slowly bristling now. "Sorry. Your fashion has improved." It is forced between clenched teeth.

Rachel dismisses her with a wave of a hand and crosses off number 2. "Number (3) They pay. You paid for breakfast and you also paid for this lunch."

"Christ Almighty!" Quinn clamps a hand to her mouth and says sorry to God. "I asked you out so I pay."

"There you go! Number (4) They asked you out. You asked me out."

"For breakfast! Like always. Besides, it's a nice day." It's not true. It's a cold day. The sun keeps on playing hide and seek with the clouds.

Rachel blows on her hot chocolate. "We are on a date."

"A friendly date, because if this is a date we're not gonna be eating something pedestrian like a hotdog."

Sighing Rachel sips her drink. "Ok." She's smiling over the cup. She looks up to see Quinn smiling at her hotdog as well.

* * *

The next day they go to Bryant Park to skate. The Citi Pond is filled with people big and small, Rachel is humming with excitement like a normal 17 year...18 year old that she is. She just had her birthday a few days ago. Rachel, her friends, and some of her classmates went to a pizza place downtown and ordered every pizza combination there is. There was alcohol involved afterwards courtesy of Brody and his ID. Her friends from Ohio texted and/or called, Kurt and Finn even sent a gift. Rachel knows only Kurt remembered her birthday but included Finn's name anyway. Rachel's dads sent a large box of gifts for her. There was an impressive number of coats in there, she's wearing one now. A red peacoat with black buttons. She's also wearing a delicate silver chain with an 'R' pendant given by Quinn.

She tries not to look deeper into the meaning of the gift. It's just a necklace with a letter that probably stands for her name anyway. Still Quinn was so shy when she handed the box. The feeling that that invoked inside Rachel is a joy in itself. She's harboring a great girl-crush on Quinn Fabray. It's impossible to avoid it so she might as well admit it to herself.

She's a bit disappointed with the winter break because of the diminished contact between herself and Quinn. It's understandable given she molested Quinn at The Warbler's nurse's station. When school is on they need to act in love and thus contact is at maximum. Now, they are off school, thus contact is also off. She feels Quinn grab her waist with both hands as she steadies herself on her skates. Spoke too soon. She clasps the hands on her waist to help steady her fiancée.

"That kid should be escorted out of the Pond." Quinn glared pointedly at a blonde little girl who's swishing dangerously in, out and in between people. Quinn looks down at her front all pressed up to Rachel's back and wishes for Rachel not to notice.

"She's only having fun Quinn." The kid is going their way again and splashed them with snow. Rachel sputters, and spat out snow from her mouth. If Quinn isn't already holding her she'll be on her butt at that moment. "That kid needs to be escorted out of the Pond!"

Quinn chuckles and wipes Rachel's face with her scarf. It smells like Quinn; orchids, almonds and something spicy. Rachel's mouth starts to water. She's probably just hungry. She looks up and finds Quinn gazing at something distant. She follows her line of sight and sees the petulant blonde girl being held by her mother. The young woman leans down and kisses her stubborn daughter as the young one strives to break away.

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes. Sometimes at night. I wonder what could have happened if I was successful in taking her away from Shelby." Quinn shakes her head. "She's gonna be two and she's gonna have a wonderful life. Partly because of you. Now, she's got a Mom that loves her and does what's best for her." She looks at Rachel, eyes misty. "Thank you for preventing me from doing something stupid, not long ago."

"Oh Quinn. She had a mother that loves her and does what's best for her from the start." She turns around, took off her glove and reaches to touch Quinn's cheek. Quinn leans into the warmth.

"I want to see her again. When I'm ready and she's older. Hopefully, when I'm already somebody she can be proud of. I just want to be some kind of Aunt to her because she already has a wonderful Mom." Quinn just can't control her mouth. Rachel is the only person she opens this to, beside her mom. It feels wonderful.

"Sounds like a plan, Quinn." Rachel's heart is swelling. If only Shelby had wanted her as much as Quinn clearly wants Beth. It's difficult not to just muscle in and grab hold of Quinn at the moment. That would be taking advantage of both their delicate states. So Rachel sways on her feet and contents herself in stroking Quinn's soft cheek.

Quinn stares at Rachel's face. The urge to lean in is daunting. So she does even so slightly until her forehead is touching with Rachel's. They are breathing in unison. Quinn is going to go cross-eyed if they keep this up. She is aware of what is going on. They are both keeping each other in check. It's funny that they do this when they have both acknowledged their mutual attraction. In a non-verbal way but acknowledged nonetheless.

"What do you want for dinner?" Rachel breathes out, just to break the spell. Quinn leans back.

"Are you asking me out? Well, you have to hold my hand, compliment me, and pay for my dinner if I say yes."

"You're an idiot."

Quinn takes one of her gloves off and takes Rachel's bare hand in hers. "Let's go my non-date."

"We are on a date."

"Let us not be hasty to label things." Quinn means it. She likes what they are but she doesn't like putting names on it.

* * *

The anticipation is killing Rachel. She's been pacing the length of the platform since they've arrived at the station. This is going to be their first Christmas in New York and she's got an awesome itinerary that needs to be followed precisely on the dot but the train is late! Her Dads should have just taken a plane.

"What is taking them so long Quinn?"

"I don't know Rachel just sit down you're giving me a headache." Her family is going to be landing 3 hours from then. They might not even be at the airport yet. "Why are the Berry men taking the train anyway."

"Daddy thinks it's romantic."

Quinn makes a humming sound in understanding. Hiram might seem like a big toughy but Quinn soon found out his sappy side. She witnessed it first hand at Thanksgiving. No wonder Rachel is just out there. Her parents are not scrimpy when it comes to showing affection. She looked up to find Rachel pacing again. Quinn challenges her to a game of I-spy to distract her. 30 minutes later her fathers are at last there. Rachel all but skipped to them jumping at the first parent she sees.

"I missed you!" She said kissing Leroy on both cheeks.

"You don't say?" Remarks Hiram scooping his baby-girl in his arms. "Did you get our gift? Did you like them?"

"Yes! I feel like I am more than adequately set for winter."

"Good to know." Leroy rubs Rachel's coat covered back. "I see Miss Fabray is here. Hello Quinn."

"Hello Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry." Quinn politely greets them with handshakes.

"She's a little lady, this one." Hiram pulls Quinn into a hug. She hasn't recovered yet when Leroy also engulfs her in a warm hug. Rachel is very lucky to have them. Quinn, all flustered lead them all outside. All the while she turned her face away so they won't see her eyes get misty.

* * *

"There is only one bed Rachel. I thought Quinn was your roommate?" Leroy peeks at the bedroom. They insisted on seeing Rachel's living situation in New York. The last time they were here they didn't get the chance because of the situation.

Rachel quickly closes the bedroom door and led her father to the couch. "I really like the bathroom Rachel. I wish we had this when I was in college." Hiram looks so impressed with the bathroom.

"I'm hungry. When do we eat? I know of this place that serve both vegan and non-vegan options. Everybody will be happy there." Rachel asks in the hopes that it would take the heat from their sleeping situation. Quinn is not here to come up with adequate reasons. Sometimes it worries her how easily that girl can lie.

"Rachel baby, don't try to distract me. Why is there only one bed? Do we need to talk to the dorm manager. I can make them get double beds today. Or do we need to know something important?"

"No Dad. We requested the bed to save space on the room. With the elliptical and all." Rachel is not accustomed to lying to her parents but she doesn't want them to read too much into the situation she's in.

"I am certainly relieved." Hiram sighs. "Quinn is an ok girl but I am not sure if she can match you." He adds to get a reaction from his daughter.

"Daddy! Quinn is more than an ok girl. She's the most resilient person I know. She's also very intelligent and extremely talented. Her endeavors have not gone unnoticed in this school; just a month ago she won a chance to attend a lecture from an accomplished screenwriter. "She catches herself because she is gushing. "She's my roommate nothing more. I'm... I'm straight." Rachel just wants to kick herself. She's not even sure what she's saying anymore. Just a few days ago she admitted to herself that she's got a big crush on Quinn but now she's proclaiming to her fathers that she's straight. It's not as if they are going to be having a problem if she's not straight at all.

Leroy exchanges a look with his husband. "We know baby girl. We had so much trouble with you and the boys in high school not to know that. Not that it matters anyway. Love is love after all." Leroy sing-songs the last part.

"I know Dad."

* * *

In another part of town Quinn is lying in a hotel bed after a long day of taking her family on a tour. She feels the bed shift; Francine scoots closer to her sister. "So, do you have yourself a gorgeous New Yorker yet?"

"I have more things to think about than that Frannie." Quinn squirms because she's suddenly thinking of Rachel and their non-date dates.

"Oh shut up Lucy Quinn." Frannie pushes at her little sister. Quinn slips out of the bed and lies on the floor instead. Naturally, Frannie follows to lie beside her just like when they were children. "Have I taught you nothing about juggling boys and school? I know you do both. It's a piece of cake with that big brain of yours."

"Really Frannie. Believe me when I say there were no boys." They used to be so close. Their 7 year gap was never a problem. Quinn was Frannie's little shadow. A cute, chubby one at that. Frannie is the ultimate WASP daughter, the perfect mirror image of her mother. All long legged, blonde haired, blue eyed perfection. She's an honor student, head cheerleader, and prom queen. She's all this and also everything good in little Lucy's world. Frannie was the scraped knee kisser and chocolate egg provider. Then Frannie had to gone college leaving an awkward 10 year old Lucy, as Quinn was known then, behind.

Frannie had somehow shielded her little sister from the pressures of being a Fabray. Quinn was never criticized when Frannie was around because all the attention was on Frannie. When she moved away all the pressures of being the perfect daughter falls on the youngest. Their contact diminished over the years. One day Frannie went home to find that Lucy is no longer there. In her place is the cool and beautiful Quinn. This Quinn Frannie didn't really like. She's just too perfect, too distant, and too judgmental. After that visit, Frannie rarely went home nor called home.

She graduated and almost immediately married the love of her life. Russell, their father, was ecstatic because David is a Christian and from a well-off family. That wasn't the reason Francine married him. She married him because she loves him and also to get away from the toxicity of being a Fabray. She regrets not reaching out to her sister when she heard of the pregnancy. She heard of it too late. Quinn had already given birth and the baby was given away to adoption. Then Russell left their Mom. She started calling home after that. Her relationship with her mother was easily renewed but hers and Quinn's took a bit longer to rekindle. It's not until after Quinn was hit by a truck that they really got around to calling each other more often.

"You're really into school then? What are you majoring on anyway? From what Mom told me you were taking almost every class."

Quinn sighs because she herself is not yet sure. "I am a bit lost to be completely honest. I was sure I want to take drama but then I took this writing class, and I attended some lectures on directing and I realized I want them all."

"Oh Luce. As long as you can handle everything without collapsing from stress go for it. It's actually great so that you can really glean your choices."

"It's Quinn now, Fran." Quinn corrects her sister.

"Right ok, sorry." Frannie reaches up and ruffles her sister's blonde head.

A tiny cracked -heey- escapes from Quinn's mouth as she swats the hand away.

"Wanna go and press all the elevator buttons then get off? You know, before Mom wakes up" Their mother is softly snoring on another bed.

"Frannie! That's so immature!"

"Sure. Wanna do it?"

Quinn laughs softly. Her sister never changed. "Ok."

* * *

**_disclaimer: I do not own Glee. No copyright infringement intended. They're going after every one these days. I won't be surprised if fan fiction will be next. *shudders*_**

**To come: Christmas, New Year, then s****_torm._**


	16. Oh Quinn

**Chapter 16: Oh Quinn**

**_A/N: Wow I can't believe people still follow this. I am lousy at my tenses, apparently, so please if you are willing to be my beta-reader please, _****_please PM me_****_. I am unable to answer the reviews, I apologize. I love all the reviews, very eye opening._**

**_Previously: Rachel and Quinn are so sweet they gave me a toothache._**

A twisty, constricting rope of anxiety settles on Quinn's tummy the moment Rachel bounds through the restaurant door opened by Hiram. To ease it she stands, a smile stretches her face to a toothy one that rarely surfaces. They haven't seen each other for a little more than 48 hours since the Berry men arrived. If the gnarly feeling in her stomach and the airy flutter in her heart is an indication, it is safe to say that Quinn Fabray misses - missed Rachel Berry. They were still discussing amongst themselves, and with a staff. Quinn feels a bit silly standing. Finally, they are ushered to their reserved table by the window. They exchange greetings and introductions, in Frannie's case. This is the Berry men's first Christmas in New York, Leroy shares. This will be the first Christmas Judy won't be anywhere near the kitchen, Quinn's mother laughingly remarks. Small talks turn to genuine banter as the meal progresses but Quinn is not sure if she heard them all. She's busy, busy staring at the young woman next to her. It's fine, Quinn thinks, because Rachel has been spending the majority of her time peering at Quinn too.

"You look good, different." The words tumble out of Quinn's mouth in a perfect example of brain and mouth disconnection. "New make up?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing."

"Well, I'm using same old same old."

"Me too. It might be the all the pink." Rachel muses. Candle 79's dominant hue for everything is pink. Everyone is ruddy, and very pretty under the light.

Quinn feels a hum in her throat and finds herself nodding. At what she can't tell. "It looks good on you."

"Thank you Quinn. You don't look shabby yourself." Rachel is feeling very suave at the moment but the smoothness quickly disappears as Quinn's brows suddenly furrow. "Not that you looked shabby ever. Sometimes I wonder how you manage to look great even with a bed head, especially with a bed head." Quinn is suddenly smiling and shaking her head. "I like bed head." Suave is suddenly replaced by word flood.

"Are you two finally ready for dessert?" Hiram reaches for Rachel's hand atop the table. "You've been whispering amongst yourself for a while. I hope you're not planning on ditching us because it's no fun being lost in New York."

"You'd think they're the ones who only see each other on holidays." A healthy blush graces their cheeks as they both apologize to their respective families. Frannie only sip her drink while eyeing her sister's unusual, seemingly shy interaction with her roommate.

* * *

After dinner they once again split. Judy promises to contact the Berry men once they are back in Lima. The younger Fabrays are glad their Mom found friends other than her church mates that abandoned her the moment they heard she kicked Russell out.

"You kids wanna go out more? I'm a bit tired. I think I'm gonna lie down."

"Mom. We know you just wanna read in peace. You're not that old to be lying down at 10 o'clock." Frannie kisses their mother's cheeks.

"I know, but you two rarely see each other."

"Thank you Mom." It's Quinn's turn to smother their mother with kisses. It feels good to finally be an affectionate family. Sometimes she imagines how it is to grow up like Rachel, in a home where everybody's not shy on giving and showing love. Once again her thoughts wander to Rachel. It's common these days. She'll just have to live with it.

They find themselves in a 24/7 coffee shop. The owners are Jehovah's Witnesses says the barista when Frannie asks why they're still open at Christmas. Quinn wonders aloud whether Rachel is going to love the place or if she's going to hate it. There are some pictures of fly fishers with their catch on the walls.

"You talk about her a lot." Frannie observes as they wait for their coffee.

"About Mom?" Quinn pushes a toy bass, the fish not the musical instrument, on top of the table around. "She's Mom."

"Quinn..."

"Rachel?"

"Yes."

"She's my roommate and our friendship is fairly new. Maybe, I'm just excited because it's new?" The curl at the end made it seem like she's asking herself and not really giving an answer.

"I thought you went to the same high school and were in the Glee club together?" Frannie sits up straighter.

"Yes but you know..." The rest of the answers are mumbles.

"Lucy Quinn. I didn't get that."

"It's Quinn, and I said I used to be really bad to her. I bullied her for the majority of high school."

"Oh, Quinn. Why?"

"Because she's confident and talented while I'm an awful person." Quinn's voice suddenly has edge.

Frannie holds her hand. "I'm not attacking you. Nobody is. So lose the attitude and you are not awful."

"Sorry. It's the Russell in me." Frannie chuckles because it's true. Quinn is so much like Russell when it comes to controlling temper. The conversation gets interrupted by the arrival of their coffee.

Quinn takes the first sip and throws back her head. "Hmmm so good. Rachel's gonna love it in here. I saw that they have vegan options." She catches Frannie's eyes searching her face when she faces her again.

"Why don't you bring her here sometime?"

Quinn smiles, "I'd rather not. She's gonna make a big deal out of it." She'll make Quinn want to hold her hand, buy coffee for her, and compliment whatever she's doing or wearing if that happens.

"Why would she?" The smile on Quinn's face is familiar to Frannie. It's how David would smile when he's looking at her.

"Because that's how she is. She's big. Not on structure, obviously, because she's miniscule. It's the way she looks at the world. The way she dreams. She thinks everything is big, makes a big deal out of everything. We tend to feel that the world is small as we get older, not Rachel. It's not an unattractive trait." The list of attractive traits she can see in Rachel is endless. It only dawn on her now, that she has a list of Rachel's attractive traits. "Ofcourse she's also obnoxious sometimes. She's not perfect." _Must counter that with a list of unattractive traits._

"I'm glad you have somebody now Quinn."

"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder why she remains engaged to me. I am the most horrible fiancée. I am a small world kind of girl after all." Quinn admits, self-depreciating, then starts push-pulling the toy bass again. "Also, I change my mind all the time and runs away when I get threatened. Wait. What do you mean I have somebody?" She looks up to find Frannie's eyebrow had shot upward. Shit. She blows on her coffee and uses it as a shield from her sister.

"Quinn... What do you mean engaged?"

"Who's engaged?" She sips on her coffee. It's hot and burns her tongue a little.

Frannie only taps the table with her fingers. Her face serious and her Fabray eyebrow is still in place up there. This must be the cheerleader-Frannie. Quinn wants to weep. In fact she's weeping a little, inside.

"Frannie... It's not what you think. Please don't tell Mom."

* * *

"So what did she say?" Rachel stops scrolling down the list of off-off Broadway shows that might be hiring understudies to focus on Quinn.

"She didn't actually say anything. She just laughed and muttered 'college kids' under her breath. She told me to be careful though. Maybe she's worried we'd get caught. The best part is she's not telling Mom. My sister is the best." It is very odd to gush about a sister that was estranged not a while back.

"She seems to be very fond of you too. Are they gonna be here till the New Year or are you going back to Lima with them?"

"They are going to spend New Year at Michigan with David, he's Frannie's husband by the way." Quinn picks up a book and starts to read.

"You are not going?"

"Nah. David might be cool but his family is... let's just say they still consider me a heathen." The book she's trying to read suddenly has too many words. She puts it down and picks another.

"Where will you be at New Year's Eve?"

"Times Square, maybe."

"Exciting!" Squeals Rachel. "My fathers are going on a cruise. I'm thinking of not joining them this year. We could go to Times Square."

Again, the book Quinn is reading is suddenly wordy. New Year. Times Square. New year's kiss. She shakes her head and picks up a coffee table book. Pictures can never be wordy.

"Uhm. Sure Rach, maybe. Where are your Dads cruising anyway?"

"The Carribean. It's a gay cruise. It's fun but I'm already banned from the deck for singing 'My Heart Will Go On' at a high volume in the middle of the night, and from the pool, and I'm not allowed to hog the karaoke machine anymore." Rachel pouts at the memory.

Quinn chuckles. "Sounds like fun."

"Oh by the way, she doesn't have a problem with you posing as gay, your sister I mean? Being a Christian and all." Rachel's laptop dims as she says the last word. She finds herself looking at her reflection. Does she, herself, have a problem with it? No. No she doesn't.

"My sister is a Christian not some Westboro Baptist Church member, Rachel." Her eyes rolled on their socket. Rachel sees her and starts shaking with laughter.

"I missed that."

"The what?"

"You, rolling your eyes at what I say. You used to do that at Glee club sessions a lot." Rachel logs in to her computer again and returns to scrolling.

"I still do it. Maybe, you weren't looking at me as much as you did."

A huff and then - "I do! More so now. I think I find myself really looking at you, Quinn."

"What?"

"What?"

Quinn shakes her head. "Rachel..."

"I know. Believe me this situation we are in is the last thing I can imagine. I have a blueprint for my future since I'm four, Quinn." The list of off-off Broadway shows is now completely abandoned. She faces Quinn, who's reading on their bed. "Believe me when I say a gorgeous blonde is not on my blueprint. Well, maybe a gorgeous blonde baby."

"You realize that you couldn't possibly produce a blonde baby right? It's racially impossible?" Like the list of shows the book Quinn is pretending to read is now orphaned.

"You could."

"Shit, Rachel." The fire in Quinn's eyes burns. Rachel realizes her mistake immediately.

"Qu... Quinn. I didn't mean... I mean sure Beth is gorgeous." This is a bad case of foot in mouth.

"Berry. Stop talking." The next sound Rachel hears is the slamming of the door.

* * *

Five days. It's been five days still Quinn since Quinn walked out on Rachel. Three of those she spent with her Dads then they had to go. The cruise is calling. The remaining days were spent with Brody and her thoughts. It's still unclear what Quinn was upset about. Is it the mention of Beth? She thought Quinn had made peace with that a long time ago. Is it the suggestion of having Rachel's children? Rachel is pretty sure her children are going to be awesome so it is not supposed to be a problem at all. A sigh tears through her. "Brody? Is the idea of having my children abhorrent?"

Brody stops doing scrunches. "Is this a trick question?"

"Just answer."

"Now that you've mentioned it, our children would be super awesome. They'll be dancing their way out of the womb." Then he's back to doing scrunches on a bench.

"So not abhorrent?" Rachel twists the laces on her training shoes, the sleeves of her NYADA hoodie too long for her arm. Maybe because it's Quinn's and not hers. Why are they out in this weather anyway. It's an 'extreme' workout. Brody's idea.

"Not as abhorrent as this cold." He swings his legs around and sits properly. "Why is Quinn having second thoughts about having your star-children?" He teases. "I put dibs on calling them star children."

"Yes. Maybe." Rachel's face fell. She sighs again. "I think she's got feelings for me Brody. Or at the least attracted to me. I am sure I am."

"Whoa, development. I'm not good at this ok?" He puts on a beanie. "First, are you gay?"

"Sexuality is like water Brody. It's fluid. So, I like men and Quinn. I might be playing on both sides of the team." Several joggers pass by. Maybe 'extreme' workout is really a thing.

"Ok good. Is Quinn gay?"

"Quinn's sexuality is also like water but right now it's frozen. All I know is that she kisses back whenever I kiss her."

Brody is suddenly silent. The thoughts in his mind are: Quinn, Rachel, and kiss. It's not a bad combination. He shakes his head to get rid of it because he might short circuit. "Great. Hmmm what's next? Ok have you two discussed the matter?"

"Yes. We sort of said 'It's what it is' and no further discussion."

"You want to pursue a relationship with her?"

"Yes. No. Yes. Yes! Because I'm so attracted to her, Brody, I could burst but she's been avoiding me and I'm sad." Rachel is squeezing her hands together. It's pretty endearing.

"Are you telling me you are going to be alone tonight? New Year's Eve?"

"Yes."

Brody stands up. "That's not right. Look, I'm going to a party. It's a mixer some Tisch students are throwing; they're my friends from a musical I once part of. Wanna sing and dance your worries away?" He offers a hand for her to take and she takes it.

* * *

She sees Rachel and almost runs out the door. Brody said no NYADA students are in attendance. _The sneaky little rat._ Then again, his loyalty is split. The club is big anyway, so there is a small chance that Rachel won't see her in the mix. It's a mixer anyway; people mix that's what they do.

She perches on a bar stool and orders a coke because she's intending to be boring all night. She steals a glance at Rachel's direction, some dude is on the way, Quinn let's out an irritated breath. It's been five days of hiding in the hotel. No, not really hiding because her family is still there. Until yesterday. Then they finally had to go to Michigan. After that she spent all day trying not to think about children. It's scary. Rachel's children are going to be a noisy bunch. Every one of them covered in argyle, horrible. They are going to go about the house singing along to Broadway tunes. That's irritating. They will be opinionated at a young age, unlikable! Their brown hair flying about as they bop along the music, maybe some of them will be blond because Judy is a natural blonde. They will be cute and athletic too. There it goes again. She needs a stronger drink. The bartender asks for an ID and she flashes hers so fast he had to ask for it again. Thankfully it worked, now she's sipping a stupid pink drink.

Four pink drinks later and she's back to thinking about children. She's not going to be a good mother. She'll be an awesome aunt to Beth, she's sure of it, but how is she going to handle Berry children. They are not even in a relationship yet. She asks the Lord, what the heck is wrong with Rachel Berry? They'll cross the bridge when they get there. She's not even sure if she's gay or just crazy.

"Well did you ever find yourself looking at women for too long to be just admiring her shoes?"

Quinn raises her head. A tall brunette a little bit older than Quinn and in a very short skirt is sipping a Mai Tai beside her. She's been talking out loud. "I'm sorry. I was just talking to myself."

"You look so confused."

Father said never talk to strangers. Screw father. "It's because I am."

The woman nods. "It happens." Then she's back to sipping her drink. She carries herself so confidently Quinn is sure even her drink is cooler than Quinn's. "I'm Robin. You wanna go watch fireworks?"

As if she needs permission she looks at where Rachel is supposed to be. A lanky bespectacled boy is occupying the space now. Quinn sighs and nods. They walk pass an alcove to an open space that is sparsely occupied.

"Fireworks in a few minutes I think. They're too excited to wait for midnight." Robin points to a group of kids messing with an installation. "What's your name?"

"Uhm..." Quinn hesitates.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me your name. I'll just call you H, for hazel eyes. That ok?"

She finds herself nodding. Quinn is awestruck by the gall and the ease that Robin is carrying herself. It might be that but it might also be the drinks taking effect. Or maybe Robin's height. Or maybe Robin's hair, it's nice and thick and curly like Rachel's. "Are you a model?"

Robin chuckles. "Yeah. Sometimes." She takes out a case of cigarette from her bra strap.

Now Quinn feels out of place with her drab dress and knee high boots. Robin has this homeless look about her, if homeless people can be chic. "I don't like the taste of cigarettes."

A brown eyebrow rises. It can rival a Fabray brow raise. "Ok. I won't smoke then." Robin licks her lower lip and steps into Quinn's space.

"I don't mean it that way." But Quinn is not moving away because Robin is so pretty up close. All big eyes and pretty hair. Damn it. She's got a type. The realization is still slowly seeping to her brain when she feels hot breath touch her lips. Soft lips follow and Quinn is overwhelmed by the taste of pineapples, and rum and a bit of almond. Rachel likes almonds. She gasps. The opening makes way for a quick slip of a tongue. The heady scent of lime makes Quinn's head spin. It feels good. So good. Quinn pulls back. "I'm sorry."

Blindly, Quinn makes her way back inside glad that Robin made no move to follow her. She's gay. No no no. The brief encounter with Robin turned her on more than all of her encounters with boys. Maybe she's just been making out with wrong boys. Maybe Rachel and Robin are really great kissers. She grabs the first button down that she sees not realizing that she's on to the dance floor. She grabs the boy by the hair and crushes their lips together. He tastes of beer and regret. She pushes him away and regrets it even more when she saw who she kissed. She can only look at Brody's retreating back as he chases after Rachel.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: FOX owns Glee. I've read that there's a lot of money involved. I'm so envious._**

**_To come: Any guesses?_**


	17. New York, New Year

**Chapter 17: ****New York, **New Year

_**A/N: Yey I'm still getting new followers and reviews #imsohappy. This story got recommended at the angry lesbian chat #imsohappy.**_

_**I also got myself a beta reader but she wants to remain MysTerious so... Thank you, you beautiful shy creature!**_

_**Previously: Quinn kissed a lot of people. Rachel stormed out! xtra xtra!**_

One ring, two rings, three... the rings begin to overlap in Quinn's head until they merge into one single beep. "Hello?" The voice can barely be heard over the background noise of people chatting, plates clinking, and overall buzz of festivities.

"Frannie?"

"Hey. Wait, I can't hear you; let me go somewhere quiet." A shuffling later - "Hi, little sister, the house is on fire! It's great, though. Who knew David has cousins from Scotland? His mom is going crazy!" Frannie's laughter sounds alien to Quinn. "How is New Year in New York? Awesome?"

The girl in question has trouble finding a topic to begin with. New Year in New York is not even afoot yet – not for a couple of hours. "I think I'm a bit drunk, Fran." Quinn decides to start simple.

"Uh oh, already? Who are you with?" Frannie sounds close to panicking.

"I'm not really sure if I am drunk, but my head is reeling. I kissed a girl... and a boy." There, out in the open, the real purpose of the call. "I think Rachel hates me."

The other end is silent for a while. "Let me clear this up Quinn, ok? You kissed Rachel and a boy simultaneously and now she's mad at you?"

Quinn lets out a puff of air. _Why are phone calls so hard?_ "I kissed a girl – her name's Robin – and _then_ I kissed a boy to wash away the girl-taste in my mouth because I liked kissing her – but I'm not gay. It turned out the boy was Brody, a close friend of mine and Rachel's. Rachel saw me kissing him and now she's mad because she thinks we're dating."

"Wait, who thinks you are dating?"

"Rachel. Rachel thinks she and I are dating. I don't know what to do. Also, I lied; I think I might be gay." This sounds messier than it is. It's clearer now that Quinn has heard herself state the situation out loud. She sits on a metal bench just outside some café, after wandering around for the past hour. The direction her feet have taken is the perfect reflection of her state of mind: aimless. "Frannie? You still there?"

"Yes." Is the quiet answer. "I'm sorry, I was just processing everything. You're dating Rachel? I thought it's for the slot at the dorms?"

"It was for the slot at first; things happened Fran." Quinn hears her older sister take a big gulp of air. "Nothing below the waist; although sometimes I want to. I'm so attracted to Rachel! She says we're dating but I keep denying to label it." Her temple is pulsing. "God is going to punish me, I'm going to hell Frannie. I love you and Mom, please remember that. Remember that before you shun me." Quinn is crying now. "I'm gay." She's crying on a metal bench in the middle of nowhere she's probably drunk. Never has she ever felt so relieved but so burdened at the same time.

"Quinn, honey... I don't know what to say. I can't pretend to be ok with that now. I can't tell you you're only going through a phase either. All I can say is thank you for telling me. Have you told anyone else? Mom?"

The mention of their mother has turned Quinn's blood into ice. Her tears dry at the thought. "No. Please, not yet Frannie, she's going to hate me. She might throw me out, again!"

The anxiety on her little sister's voice breaks Frannie's heart. "Shhh. I'm not telling her. It's not my secret to share." Frannie drops on top of hers and David's bed. "Where are you?"

"I'm outside a coffee shop." Quinn peers in. "The barista is wiping the counter. I think he's closing up."

"Can you ask him if they are still open? Or better yet, can you go home?"

"I'll ask him if they are still open." Quinn is not ready to go home. The gentleman behind the counter says they are still taking orders. Quinn chooses black coffee and sits on a corner booth. "They are still open Frannie. I think I'm safe for now."

"Ok, now that that's out of the way tell me about the other situation."

"Ok. I'll start from the beginning. Rachel and I had a little tiff. I freaked out when she mentioned children. I think she wants to have blonde children, Frannie – she's insane. So adorable." She hears Frannie snort. "Brody invited me to a party to cheer me up, saying there wouldn't be any NYADA student in attendance. He said I could just enjoy myself. He's such a liar. When I got there and saw Rachel, I started drinking some pink stuff…"

"Alcoholic?"

"...alcoholic pink stuff. Ew, Frannie, I'm pathetic. Then, this pretty girl walked up to me and asked me to watch fireworks with her. She's … she kinda looks like Rachel, only with an accent I can't distinguish. She kissed me and I kissed her back. Then I had what Santana will call a gay panic, and kissed the first male I grabbed.

"Santana? The loud Latina I met at the hospital right?"

"Yeah. Sounds like the one."

"I can't stand her."

"Anyhoo, let me finish." Quinn giggles she thinks she shall use 'anyhoo' more often. _God, she's so drunk._ "Anyhoo, it turns out; the boy was Brody – what are the odds, right? Rachel saw it and stormed out, spectacularly."

"I only have one question: do you and Rachel have an understanding? Like, you told each other you are exclusive?"

"Nope, not yet." The coffee she ordered arrives. The scent alone is enough to wake a thousand hibernating bears – it's that strong.

"Good. We can use that as argument."

"Frannie... You sound weird. Scheming weird."

"I'm a Fabray. Listen here baby sis; you've got to get yourself together, ok? I can tell you like Rachel by the way you never shut up about her the whole time I was there. Talk to her once she simmered out; tell her the truth. Ask her to go exclusive after. If she's still into you, great; if she's not, respect her and accept it. I'm a call away whatever happens, ok?"

Quinn sips on her coffee – it's bitter and awful. She takes another sip because she deserves it. "Got that. I'm scared Fran."

"You should. This is going to be a big step for you. It might take a while for me to be completely fine with you being... what you are, though." The line falls mute. A moment passes. "I love you no matter what, Quinn."

"I love you too, Fran."

* * *

It's 10:30 – ninety minutes until the ball drops at Times Square. Quinn is having trouble with her cardkey again; at last the door silently opens. The living room is empty. She's expecting that. The bedroom is also empty. Her heart drops to her stomach. Rachel is still out. Quinn walks to the bathroom and strips. The tiles are cold against her feet as she enters the shower. The water is warm, though. She turns it to cold. Quinn feels she doesn't deserve hot water right now. She scrubs at her skin, hard. Maybe she can scrub away her invisible filth. _Why does it feel like she cheated on, Rachel? _Frannie insinuated that she didn't because they were not exclusive yet. Still, Quinn can't shake the feeling. So she brushes her teeth three times to come close to the feeling of being clean.

The door opens as Quinn is crossing to the bedroom. Rachel's eye makeup is smudged and her eyes are red. She acts as if she's alone and proceeds to the bathroom. Quinn sighs and continues on to their room. She picks the first sleep shorts and thin baseball shirt she sees and puts them on like she's being chased.

Rachel is already dressed in her ridiculously short shorts and long sleeved pajama top combo when she enters the bedroom. Nobody makes a peep. The sound of the hair dryer Quinn is using is the only sound dominant. Rachel goes on about, fluffing pillows and tucking in sheets feigning normality. Quinn just wants to scream.

Finally, Quinn turns the hair dryer off. Rachel is already on her side of the bed, sitting up; her legs under the covers. She's staring ahead, arms crossed at the chest, said chest heaving. Quinn can tell she wants to burst as much as she does.

"Rachel..." She begins.

At that Rachel bursts to tears. "You suck Quinn." She wails. Rachel kicks the covers off. "That was not how this night was supposed to happen. You ruin everything."

Quinn is not sure what to make of that. "I know. I suck." It's the most truthful thing has ever left her lips.

"Why did you kiss Brody? Do you like him?"

"No! I didn't know it's him." _The idea is just preposterous._

"What? You were going to go around kissing randoms?" Rachel's long legs take her to stand in front of Quinn. With her arms akimbo, she reminds Quinn of herself when she was head cheerleader.

"Yes and No."

Rachel wipes the tears in her eyes angrily. "Please elaborate."

"I...I..." Quinn realizes that the truth will no doubt make Rachel angrier. She's not supposed to be doing this now. _Wasn't Rachel supposed to be left to simmer first? _Rachel is tapping her sock covered feet on the floor.

"I kissed another girl at that party." Quinn raises her head to look Rachel in the eyes. They are blank. "I know I liked... _like_ kissing you. A lot. But I also liked kissing that girl. I wanted to prove to myself that I like kissing men as much. I don't. It's just, I might... be... gay."

Rachel's face is expressionless. "Was she pretty?"

_Really? All that and Rachel focuses on the pretty? _"You're prettier."

"Are you going to be seeing that girl?"

With a start, Quinn sits straighter. "No, I barely even knew her."

"You're gay?"

Quinn sighs and nods.

"Are you ok?" The deadpan look on Rachel's eyes is now gone.

"I will be. I mean, who would have known right? With Beth and all."

"It's actually more common than you think, Quinn. Even now, lesbians are still two and half times more likely to have had at least one teen pregnancy than their heterosexual peers." Rachel slowly drops to the carpet; her eyes are now dry.

"Are you gay?" Quinn slides to the floor following Rachel.

"Well, I scored 3 on the Kinsey scale. So… equal parts homosexual and heterosexual."

"Bisexual?"

"Yes."

Quinn settles into a more comfortable position until she's completely prone. She thought her life would be easy. Stay in Lima, marry a man, have a mediocre job, and have 2.5 children. Now her world is about to turn upside down for real.

"So you didn't kiss Brody because you like him?"

Quinn side eyes the still sitting Rachel. "No."

"Great. I've been bawling my eyes out for nothing." Rachel lies down next to Quinn.

"You're not mad?" The ceiling is a nice shade of ochre, Quinn realizes.

"Nope. I was never mad. Insanely jealous and insecure, yes, but never mad. You're not my girlfriend. I had no right to be mad."

The heat that's creeping on her face is becoming unbearable. "I was so scared earlier. I was scared of losing you." Quinn faces Rachel. Brunette bangs covering her eyes. Her cheeks are ruddy and her lips parted.

"You can't lose what you don't have Quinn." Brown eyes meet hazel ones.

It's hypnotizing, Rachel's face. Quinn's gaze volleys between Rachel's chocolate brown orbs and her lips.

"Did you brush your teeth Quinn?"

As if coming out of a cloud Quinn slightly shakes her head. "Yes."

"How many times?"

"Three. Why are you aski-" Her mouth is suddenly unavailable for talking. Rachel shifts her position and is now half on top of Quinn, nipping and pecking on her lips. Another press of lips and Quinn's eyes flutter close. She doesn't need her sight right now. Two hands cradles her face as Rachel tilts her head to the left. The kiss is closed mouthed like shy children would do. Quinn is not having that: her hand creeps up to grab Rachel by the back of the head; she opens her mouth just a little and exhales. Rachel seems to understand and opens her own mouth. Softly, she takes Quinn's lower lip into her own and suckles.

* * *

Rachel is lost. She just needs to feel, to taste; Quinn moans when she sucks on her lip; apparently she also needs to hear. She grinds their mouths together a bit harder trying to elicit another sound from Quinn. Her partner never disappoints: each slide, each pause, each touch owns a new sound. She's feeling giddy, in control. That is, until Quinn's tongue brushes her own. Her head nearly falls down, if not for Quinn's hands keeping her balanced. She could have fallen teeth first on Quinn's mouth. She feels like a train about to derail, then the tongue licks her lower lip and she's on track again. She resumes kissing Quinn back, blood singing in her ear. She needs more. Her hand left Quinn's face and travels lower until she's gripping Quinn's waist.

* * *

Quinn is in heaven. Rachel's weight is delicious against her. She knows that Rachel is a good kisser but this time the kiss makes her feels so much more alive. She's like dry tinder and Rachel's kisses sparks. Heat is flowing everywhere. At the back of her eyes, even down below. She's never felt like this before. She's a bit scared to move out of fear that she's literally going to burst into flames. She feels a warm hand snaking inside to the warmer skin of her belly. Like metal to magnet, her muscles jump to meet Rachel's caresses. Her breath hitches when the hand travels higher... higher still to the swell of her breast. The contact makes her hips buck upward in response. With Rachel fully on top on her, Quinn's center bumps her thigh, that's pressed in between her own legs. Quinn panics. "Rachel! Help! I'm..."

* * *

Hearing Quinn's distressed voice sobers Rachel – it pulls her out of the red haze she's in. She kneels up over one of Quinn's thigh. "What's wrong Quinn?" Her hand is still palming Quinn's boob. She pulls her hand back. Quinn's hair is a mess, her eyes bright, and her lips swollen. Rachel has never seen anything as beautiful.

"I'm not ready for that." Quinn colors. She also kneels up and pulls her shirt down. "Let's take things at a pace."

"Me neither. I don't know what came into me, I'm sorry."

"Oh, shut up, don't be sorry! That's the most amazing make out session I had. Thank you ." Quinn pulls Rachel to her. They're kneeling and hugging on the floor where there is more adequate furniture around. "Rachel Berry?"

Rachel stiffens when she heard her name. "Yes?"

"Go steady with me?"

She's not sure she's hearing things correctly. Rachel pulls back from the hug to look at Quinn. "Go steady? As in, exclusively date?"

"Yes to everything."

"I don't know Quinn. Just earlier you were..."

"Berry!"

"Fabray!"

"Please?"

"Well, how could I refuse such a polite request? Yes, I'll go steady with you. It's really amazing how you're stuck in the 1950's." It's exhilarating how easy it is to carry a playful conversation now, even when Quinn is sporting a scowl.

"It's my favorite era, ok? Now are you gonna continue making fun of me or are we gonna make out?"

Rachel shuts up immediately. Meanwhile, somewhere, the clock strikes 12.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Esp now.**_

_**To come: Saccharine things. :)**_


	18. It Feels Like The First Time

**Chapter 18: It Feels Like The First Time**

**Previously: R + Q made it official!**

_**A/N: This is the most delayed chapter so, I won't be surprised if you wanna throw things my way.**_

_**B/N: My liTtle beTa has done a great job this chapter so all the mistakes are mine because I decided to ignore some of her edits. She's also welcome to throw things at me.**_

Outside the couple's dorm, snow from the previous day lay on the ground. It tries to remain frozen while the heat from underground attempts to make mist out of it. The draping air transforms the city into a foggy mystery; a photogenic story, a real life daguerreotype picture. Dampness strives to squeeze inside windows and seep through every crevice on the walls. No Yank in their right mind would think of leaving their bed.

Inside, some people huddle together around the dorm's fireplace, others strand themselves inside their rooms. Today, the call of coffee or cocoa is too strong to ignore. A cup warms every hand while bodies snuggle close.

"I like this weather." A breathy whisper tickles Quinn's ear. She shivers, partly due to the cold, mostly because of Rachel's proximity. Rachel settles beside the shivering blonde on their couch, burrowing close to her side while nursing her hot cup of soy latte.

Quinn wishes she could say the same. This weather is romantic at most, melancholic at the least, plus Quinn's back doesn't like this drop in temperature a lot. The fact that their heater is acting up isn't helping the matter. "I am not a fan of it." Quinn opens her blanket cocoon to make room for Rachel. "It makes me creaky."

Rachel pouts at this but scoots in closer until she's inside Quinn's arms. The cup of soy latte neglected on the floor. "Your back hurts." This is a statement and not a question. A hand leaves Quinn's side to settle on her back.

"Yes, but don't worry, I've already took some Ibuprofen and applied some liniment. I smell like my grandma." Blonde hair mingled with darker locks as Quinn playfully rubs her cheeks against Rachel's like a big cat.

"Why did you do it?"

"To stop the pain?"

"No. Why did you text back."

"I was stupid?"

"Quinn."

"I swear, it was pure stupidity on my part. I really felt like I should answer you lest you start to worry." She felt it was the right thing to do at that moment – the most important thing was to appease Rachel. Quinn can remember everything from that day, her senses were on overdrive. She can recall everything in detail, from their competition till the time that the truck hit her – she felt everything. She wished she'd lose consciousness but her brain wouldn't let her. Finally, she blacked out when they drugged her.

Rachel burst to tears when she told the girl the story. It is a time that she wants to forget. "Why didn't you push through with the wedding? I mean, I wasn't even maid of honor. I wasn't important. If I remember correctly, Kurt was your Man of Honor."

"Now that you asked, I didn't want to get married. All that you've said to me at the dress rehearsal just kept on ringing in my ears. Deep down I knew Finn would never be enough for me. Plus, I... I really... _really _wanted you to be there. I needed you to be there and stop the wedding for me because I had no guts to do it myself." Rachel tucks her feet under her self. "I couldn't stop thinking about you at my own wedding. It's pathetic."

Quinn smiles. "It _is _pathetic." She feels a pinch and she laughs. "You needed me to be there, huh?"

"Oh stop looking so smug. _You _were the one almost crying, almost begging me not to get married." Rachel pokes her big-headed girlfriend at the spot that she pinched. "It makes me wonder. Maybe you liked me a bit. Maybe, you wanted me for yourself." Rachel's tone is all air, all teasing.

Quinn snorts as if the idea is preposterous. Then, she takes a deep breath because the idea might have some truth on it. "Maybe?"

"You had a funny way of showing it."

The poking hand stops. Quinn nuzzles Rachel's hair. "I'll eternally feel bad and I am very sorry about everything I've done. If I could take it back, I would."

Rachel hugs the blonde tighter. "I have forgiven you. I might send you to a crack den or accidentally enroll you to a fight club one of these days, but I've forgiven you."

Quinn nods. No words are appropriate, she feels. So, she just nods and inhales the strawberry scent from Rachel's hair.

"Did you…" Quinn feels her cheeks heat up. "Did you maybe have a bit of a..." A better word eludes her mind at the moment. "...'crush' on me while we were in high school?"

Rachel sits up straighter so fast, she bumps head with Quinn.

"Ow! Dang it! You could just said no." Quinn rubs her cheekbones where she was hit.

"No."

"No?"

"That made me think Quinn. I just couldn't stop thinking about you, period. If there was a rehearsal and you weren't there, I'd look for you. If I did something ridiculous and you weren't there to tell me to stop or to shut me up, I'd feel like I did nothing." This realization brings a lot of memories back to Rachel. She's been a bit obsessed with Quinn from the beginning. "You are beautiful, intelligent and popular. I used to want to be you but now I want to be on you!"

Quinn lurches forward to cover Rachel's mouth. _No filter. Her girlfriend just has no filter. _"Shut up." Her heated cheeks are now burning. "Just because it's true doesn't mean you have to shout it out loud." She feels wetness in her palm – Rachel just licked her. She snatches her hand away instantly. "Oh my God! I don't know why I like you so much!"

"Oh, please, Quinn. I'm talented and charming. What's not to like?" Rachel has her arms akimbo and smiling toothily but her smile doesn't reach her eyes. Finally she stops pretending and asks "Why do you like me so much?"

"I like you because you're the most amazing person I've ever met." The answer is instantaneous; no pause or hesitation. "I admire your tenacity. You inspire me to dream." Quinn sees Rachel's eyes go watery but this is no time for tears. "Plus you have the longest legs! You aren't bad looking and I don't think you are manly at all – I didn't think that even when I was calling you those ridiculous names – I often find myself looking at you. Daydreaming, really. I used to give you makeovers in my head."

The last portion of the speech makes Rachel pout and lunge at the laughing Quinn. "Makeovers? Why, you?! My high school fashion was flawless. It was a mix of cute and preppy. Perfect for an aspiring Barbra."

Quinn falls back a little as Rachel tries to pry the blanket from her. "It was a pedophile's dream! It rivals our cheerleading skirts and those were borderline indecent. I was always worried you'd accidentally flash the whole school."

Rachel stops. "You were looking!"

"Pffft! What?"

"You were looking, Quinn Fabray! You were 'always worried' because you were 'always' looking." Rachel side eyes her girlfriend, who's vigorously shaking her head in denial. "You were so gay, Quinn."

Quinn stops shaking her head and looks up. Rachel comes back to her initial position, snuggled close to Quinn. "Come to think of it, I was. Yes, I am."

* * *

"Oh my God! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hate New York." Rachel brushes of a lump of snow that a tree dumped on her while Quinn checks her head for bumps.

"You don't mean that." Long blonde hair escapes from under a gray bonnet when Quinn shakes her head.

"Yes. I mean, no, of course I don't mean it. It's just that it's been too cold. Especially at night." The infamous Berry pout is in place.

"You could snuggle closer to me."

"I could but then I would end up doing things. Things that we are not doing at the moment because I intend to uphold my promise and to take it slow."

It's Quinn's turn to pout. She takes Rachel's hands and traps them between her own. "I know. It's difficult for me too, believe me." There were times Quinn had to take cold showers even when it was snowing heavily outside. "That's why I was thinking if we could..." The trail or words is cut.

"If we could…"

"...fool around over the clothes?" Quinn blinks so fast as she rapidly blurts out the words.

Rachel's jaw drops. "Tonight?" The air is suddenly thick. The question comes out as a breathy whisper.

A strangled groan slips from Quinn's lips. Rachel's face is flushed and her eyes become half hooded. "Yes." She commits before she can change her mind. The hands between them tightened their hold. A few moments passes. The snow once again decides to fall.

"Hey guys." Brody's voice breaks their tiny sexually-charged bubble. "Oh, sorry. I'll just..." He stops when Quinn loops her arm with his.

"I'll see you later, Rachel." Quinn's voice drops to a lower register when she husks out Rachel's name.

"Oh you will. You will. Later." Rachel rasps out as if something scratchy is in her throat.

Brody is sure whatever later will be it's gonna be delicious.

* * *

This has got to be the longest day so far. It's made even worse by the weather. Everything is gray so it might be an hour later or four, yet everything looks the same.

"Pouting at the sky won't make time fly." Belle sing-songs as she sits down next to Rachel. Pete's wife is the assistant of their Theater History instructor. "Better finish that essay. Tell you what, if you finish it you don't have to stay for the whole period. Just pass me your papers." She makes her voice louder for the whole class to hear. "Pass me your essay and you can go. Make your handwriting legible guys." Theater History is one of the classes where students are required to write manually. It's part of the experience, their instructor believes. She knows they won't pass their essays up until the last minute. Maybe except for Rachel, who's been fidgety since the class started.

At her words, Rachel looks away from the window and does a record breaking speed writing. Belle is pretty sure her fellow brunette left a comical cloud of dust as she quickly exited the classroom.

* * *

The options are: Barbra, Marvin, and Prince. She has to set the mood. Quinn might burst out laughing if she plays Barbra, Marvin is an overkill, while Prince she's sure Quinn would end up dancing instead. Rachel glances at the vintage clock over the door, it is 6:15 and Quinn's class ends at 7. Panic rises to her shoulders and she ends up shivering. Her first time with Finn she didn't even panic or maybe she didn't have time to panic. Santana had mentioned that Finn was a quick deal – Satan wasn't wrong. This time it's different, though. This is hers and Quinn's first times with a girl. Granted, this is going to be an ' over the bra, over the shirt even' deal, but still it's going to be another milestone in their relationship.

6:20. She doesn't have any idea which songs to choose. _Will Quinn want slow songs or upbeat ones?_ Rachel racks her head for an answer. Clearly, she knows nothing about her girlfriend. _She's the worst girlfriend ever! What does she know about Quinn? All she knows is that she's beautiful, and she likes to read. Quinn likes old things, has idealistic views in life, she's appreciative and likes to win. Also, she's not as mean as others paint her to be. Ok. So, she's not entirely clueless._

She gets back to scrolling down her iPod. Nothing. _Maybe, she needs new songs? _When in doubt: Google it. The Pointer Sisters sounds great. _Do other 18-year-olds panic over sex playlist?_ There, she said it. She's going to have sex with Quinn Fabray. Tonight. Another wave of anxiety rolls in her stomach. Maybe this playlist crisis is a sign that they shouldn't do it tonight. They've only been on for maybe twenty-one days. No, not maybe, they _have _been on for twenty one days. _Oh my God, Rachel Berry, you are so easy._

* * *

Quinn is crushing the flowers. She didn't have to buy flowers; Rachel might think she's being pushy showing up with a bouquet . She closes her eyes and prays for strength because her knees are giving just thinking of Rachel on the other side of the door. Jesus might not agree with her relationship but He's the only one she trusts with it.

She can hear Rachel from outside the room. Apparently, she's not the only one being eaten by nerves. So far, in the 30 minutes that she's been outside the door, she's heard Marvin, Silk, Hall and Oates, Nina Simone, Scissor Sister, Journey and Usher but no song was finished. Rachel must be choosing a playlist for tonight. She presses her ear to the door. It's quiet now. The "laylist", pun intended, must be complete now. Her watch says it's 6:56. _Is it ok to come in now? _She's supposed to be just ending her class now. Her nonexistent class because she's already completed the requirements for said class. The only thing she needs to take is the final exam. It's not gonna be for two months or three.

The hand that holds the keycard up is shaking. _Pull yourself together, Quinn._ There's the dilemma of how she'll make her entrance: all shy and coy or she'll pretend to have forgotten about tonight's plans. Shy and coy is just corny, but she doesn't know how to explain the flowers she bought if she opts for the latter. _Damn you, flowers._

She returns the keycard to her B-bag's pocket with difficulty. What else can she do to procrastinate? Check her appearance, that's what. She puts her bag down on the floor only to pick it up again. Her grandmother is going to have a heart attack if she ever sees the way Quinn treats the bag she gave her as a bribe/birthday gift in such a plebeian manner. Maybe she could sell the raffia bag one day. She props the flowers on the wall instead. The compact mirror is, thankfully, easy to locate. Quinn frowns at her reflection. Same old, same old. Now, she's regretting looking at herself. The mirror returns to the bag.

She digs in for the keycard and feels a sharp sting. _Oh crap. _The little glass figurine some store gave her that she took out of the bubble wrap, then unceremoniously shoved in her bag, broke and is now out for revenge. The small spot of blood slowly grows wider into a thin slit on her palm. She closes her fingers over it. _What you don't see won't hurt you right? _Then, the pain registers. She knocks on the door with her undamaged left hand, calling her girlfriend's name. Rachel opens the door wide, her face bright. The happy expression instantly turns to a look of horror at seeing Quinn opening up her hand to show her now bloody palm.

* * *

No stitches were needed. Quinn cuddles to Rachel on the taxi ride home from the hospital. The cuddling continues on until they are on their own couch. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ruin our night."

"You didn't ruin it." Quinn feels Rachel shift. "Well, you did kind of ruin it." A chuckle is heard and Quinn's brows furrow. Then, she feels a kiss on her temple and she stops pouting.

"I can barely move my hand; it hurts." She sits up straighter away from Rachel's warmth. She flexes her hand and grimaces when pain spreads like a spider web in her palm.

"Oh sweetie, stop moving it." The bandaged hand is now being smothered with butterfly kisses.

"I can feel a little electricity..." Quinn waits until Rachel is looking at her and then points at her lower belly. "...in here."

Rachel raises a brow at her grinning fiancée -by-day/girlfriend-by-night. "Really, now?" She pulls Quinn by the neck and gives her a long teasing kiss on the lips. "How about that?" She whispers as she pulls away.

"That... I felt lower." The husky admission tickles Rachel's cheeks. "Maybe we should do it again. For scientific purposes, to see where else I can feel them."

Rachel giggles against Quinn's mouth but obliges with her girl's wishes. This time she gives her attention to the neck area. "And now?"

"I felt that down the spine."

"Funny, I did too."

Their current position just isn't working for their tiny experiment. Rachel decides to move on Quinn's lap until she's straddling the other girl's thighs.

"Oh, even that small movement gave me minute chills in the arms, Doctor." Quinn's eyes are bright and dark at the same time as she looks up at Rachel's face.

"Well, Ms. Fabray, maybe the arms need a bit of attention too." Open palms glides slowly up and down Quinn's pale arms. Goosebumps appear where contact was made.

"Well done, Doctor Berry, that left me a bit breathless." And true enough Quinn had to gulp down air to speak. "Now, I need resuscitation." She moves her head higher to meet Rachel. The kiss is so exquisite Quinn swears she hears music in the background. Music that sounds suspiciously like 'Don't Rain On My Parade'.

"Oh, damn it." Rachel curses and breaks the kiss. "Shut up, Babs, please!" She yells at her phone. It does. They break into giggles and continue their naughty business. 'Babs' has other ideas however, and starts singing about sitting, puttering, and balls of butter. Rachel comes up and sucks air. "I can't believe this. I'm turning it off."

Quinn watches as she crosses the room and checks her phone. Rachel's eyes go wide and mouths 'It's Dad.' She obviously has to take it.

The charged air slowly dies down. The moment Rachel says goodbye to her Dad, 'Defying Gravity' blares out. "It's Kurt." Pouts Rachel. An unenthusiastic _'Hello Kurt'_ greets the caller. Quinn watches as Rachel's expressive face change from bored, to excited, to angry, to finally scared in just a matter of minutes.

The brunette drops forlornly next to her injured girlfriend. "Kurt is moving to New York. He's going to be an intern on ." Rachel makes framing shapes with her hands _a la_ Madonna.

"Wow! That's great."

"Santana's coming with him."

"What?! Why? I mean, great. What?"

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I have no words except Glee sucks so hard rn. I do not own, the travesty that is, Glee. T-T **_

_**To come: An extended visit.**_


	19. The Intruders in Paradise

**Chapter 19: The Intruders in Paradise**

_**Previously: There was some thwarted lady loving and some people are said to be visiting.**_

_**A/N: Wow, thank you for the kind words in the reviews and people still follow. So much love for you.**_

_**B/N: My tiny beta-reader gave me suggestions about the title: The Spies, Intruders, and Troube in Paradise. I can't decide which so like Glee I mashed them up.**_

* * *

_"Dear Diary,_

_They say that cowardice is the inability to reel in the imagination. To be truly brave is just to jump in headfirst and swim with the fear._

_Rachel and I are having lunch with Kurt and the devil herself, Santana, today as soon as their train arrives. We'll probably accompany them for a little apartment hunting because hell will freeze over first before I let them set foot in our sanctuary here._

_We – I get giddy every time I get to write Rachel and I as a 'WE' – have decided not to share our new relationship status with the two losers for the following reasons:_

_A. It is not any of their business._

_B. Santana._

_My imagination is on overdrive. I have seen at least 50 different scenarios in my mind. It is safe to say that I am not feeling very brave right now. Old demons are creeping in. Wish me luck, Diary, I need all that I can get to get through without murdering someone."_

Quinn saves her journal entry and locks her tablet. A ragged sigh tears through her being. _'Why are all these people suddenly moving to New York?'_ Kurt, she could understand. He once said there are four options for him: New York, Milan, Paris or Japan. Since he could only afford the travel fee to New York, it's the soundest choice. Santana though, is a totally different story. She's supposed to be in college via a cheerleading scholarship. She's not supposed to be anywhere near New York. Quinn's head hurts just thinking of enduring Santana's acerbic nature. Contrary to belief, she and Santana are not really that close. The girl is never ever there for her when times get rough. Never once did Santana offer her home to Quinn when babygate happened; Mercedes was the one who took Quinn under her wings. Santana wouldn't know how to help Quinn in any way. She's always hanged up in her own drama. The only thing they have in common is their affinity to bitchiness sometimes. The unholy Trinity is a joke. It's has always been Santana and Brittany plus Quinn.

"Are you ready?" She hears Rachel asking from inside their shared bedroom. Truth be told, Rachel has been more of a friend to Quinn than Santana has ever been in high school. Rachel has constantly sought Quinn out in her darkest hour. It's like she always understands, like she sees the real Quinn.

"I have been ready for the past hour." She answers a skipping Rachel, who is exiting their room struggling with her boot.

"Selecting the most appropriate clothing takes time, Quinn. I do not want to freeze outside. Do you have mittens? I don't want your bandage to get wet." A grunt and the foot finally slides in.

Quinn looks down at her palm. It's now a scabby slit, she didn't bother bandaging it. It has been a week since the unfortunate accident. The injury however didn't deter Quinn from making out heavily with her sort-of-new girlfriend from time to time. Rachel is careful with the injured hand but the girl is proving to be a worthy partner in the fooling around department. Quinn has a tiny hickey on her collarbone to prove the point. "I don't need to bandage it anymore."

A brown brow raises in question. "Hmmm. Let me see." Quinn obliges and shows her palm. "At least an adhesive one?" At Quinn's approving nod, the other girl's scrunched up face lights up and she gingerly sticks in a bright blue strip.

"A Tony?" The blue Band-Aid has the image of the award in the middle. It makes Quinn crack a wide smile.

"I'll dedicate a real one to you one day." The smile reflects on Rachel's face.

"Then, I'm not putting on mittens over it." Quinn declares as she gently prods Rachel out of the room. She's lucky the air no longer burns bare hands that day.

* * *

Everything is going well, so far.

The train didn't derail – Quinn feels relief that God didn't heed her prayers – and arrived in time. Rachel and Kurt engaged in a movie-worthy slow-motion run toward each other, complete with Kurt twirling Rachel around. Santana and Quinn shared small smiles but big hugs.

Now, they are seated at 'The Buzz', the coffee shop/diner that Quinn discovered one drunken New Year's Eve. The barista is a real gentleman; he even helped Quinn flag a cab that fateful night of her breakdown.

"I like the decor. It's everything I imagined a quaint New York corner shop to look like." Kurt sips on his Nai Cha and smacks his lips. "Exquisite." The tiny red toy train, that serves as a napkin holder, at the table steals his attention.

Santana has her legs propped up on an extra chair like a relaxing mobster. "By quaint, you mean small and dingy right? Ohhh is that a cockroach?"

"By quaint, I meant quaint. That's not a roach that's a fallen pecan nut." If the multiple eye rolls are an indication, Kurt might smother Santana in her sleep in a week.

"Welcome to New York." Rachel moves to whisper this to Quinn beside her. Her hand absentmindedly rubs at her seatmate's thigh.

"It's been fun so far." Quinn sarcastically whispers back.

"Why are we eating here anyway? Isn't there a better place in the whole of the Big Apple?" If Santana continues on like this, Quinn is not sure if Kurt's going to be the one doing the smothering.

"Santana, this is one of the oldest coffee shops here. I just thought you would appreciate something authentic." Rachel is just about ready to defend what she feels is about to be her city.

"I like it here. Just look at this falafel." The delight Kurt finds in the place is evident by the way he's constantly snapping pictures of the food in front of him. "Excuse me." He pushes Santana's hand away from her own plate and snaps a photo of her food as well.

"If you were really gunning for authenticity, maybe a food truck at central park would be more for it." Santana isn't just ready to give it up yet.

Quinn steadily glares at her, jaw slightly cocked sideways. The girl obviously has issues other than the current place they are in. They might not be that close but Quinn has all her Cheerios memorized – to better blackmail them. The Latina is clearly making Rachel squirm uncomfortably. Quinn decides she's had enough. "The food is great here; the ambiance is friendly and, most importantly, the meal is on me, so it's free."

It must be the mention of something 'free' or Quinn's glare, but Santana reluctantly nods and finally eats her food.

* * *

"When I said the food was free, I didn't mean you could order the entire menu." Eyeing Santana's doggy-bag, Quinn rubs above her eyebrows with her right pointer and middle fingers, the rest of the fingers are splayed and taut. They decided to walk the rest of the way to Santana and Kurt's potential apartment. Rachel has done some research for most of the week for this day – she even contacted all the owners. Quinn guesses her girlfriend is just making sure their friends don't go homeless, even for just one night, because it might result on them crashing on their place. Not all their friends are as dumb as Finn.

"She marked you."

Quinn's step momentarily falters but she recovers instantly. _Stupid, glorious hickey. _"What?"

Santana sighs and pulls Quinn's hand revealing the Band-Aid. "A Tony? You and Rose Cotton are really close now." Their gaze falls to Rachel as she walks – bounces actually – with Kurt ahead.

"We were always close," corrects Quinn. Her hand casually flies up to secure the last two buttons of her coat to cover the hickey. "Rose Cotton?" _That's right Quinn deflect._

"The loveliest hobbit in Shire. Always close, huh? I don't know. It came as a surprise that little outburst you did at her wedding's dress rehearsal. It's like everybody knows but at the same time nobody knows. It's like you had a secret affair with Rachel in high school. Did you guys hang out alone then? So weird." Santana fishes a pizza wrap from her doggy-bag but continues side-eyeing Quinn.

They did hang out alone. They had fun but she's not telling Santana anything. "Your insults are getting weak. Rachel's not even close to being a hobbit. Have you actually read the books?" Quinn sighs; if she didn't know any better she would think Santana is baiting her. "What brings you to New York?"

"So you do know Rose Cotton. Whatever, it's like you don't know me Quinn. I _wants_ to be famous and I'm gonna start here at the concrete jungle where dreams are made of." With one bite, the wrap is halved. Santana goes on noisily chewing her food. "Maybe I'll start an internet show, you know, like that bitch Daily Grace. It's gonna be like 30 minutes of my face. It's gonna be bigger than Gangnam. Maybe I'll call it '18 and Fab' or something equally stupid. People like stupid."

Quinn finds herself nodding at the last statement. "You could have done that back in Ohio. What happened to Louisville?"

"Too many questions. Stop worrying your pretty blonde head. Just follow my Facebook, ok? Oh look, the gay bffs are rounding the corner." Santana runs to where Rachel and Kurt disappeared to. It's clear that no questions are gonna get answers today, so Quinn pulls Santana's roller bag along.

* * *

"I don't like it here. It's too far from everything." Santana's currently attempting to put a hole in the dry wall that separates the shower room/bathroom from the rest of the space. It didn't budge. That earned a nod of approval from the grumpy girl.

The place is huge and empty. It's a wide expanse of nothing but walls. Quinn finds it liberating. She nearly runs around. She sees Rachel is doing that for her.

"Oh my God, we can fit bicycles in here!" squeals the excited brunette.

Quinn found a nearby rent-a-bike, about twenty blocks away, with help of Yelp. "Seriously, Quinn, this is what you meant by nearby?!" Santana was ready to flog her former cheer captain at ten blocks if not for Rachel's interference. "I'm telling you, it's too far from everything!" Fortunately, all tension dissipated the moment Santana set eyes on a yellow lady bike.

An hour later they were indeed riding bicycles around the loft. "I was right. I belong here. I'm gonna buy this bike and love it forever. This bike is not gonna hook up with a dumb blond with fish lips." declares Santana, as she rides her bike hands-free. Rachel turns to Kurt who in turn gives a curt nod of affirmation. Quinn's gaze attempts to burn a hole in the Latina's back.

"So, are you guys getting this foocken' space?" asks the very patient but extremely potty-mouthed Irish landlord. "One grand eight hundred a month. You pay all the foocken' bills. I don't care how many you are, just learn to shut up or I start bangin' on your door. You don't ever wanna be late in paying the bills, just sayin'."

"One question." yells Santana, not even stopping cycling. "Do you have extra mattresses just for tonight?"

The landlord grunts. "Ye, I have."

With that Kurt and Santana get the apartment.

* * *

"Tell me the story of how you landed the job at again." Rachel moons at Kurt over some pizza from Fortunata's and some smuggled bottles of wine – courtesy of Brody. A groan is heard, probably from Santana.

"Porcelain got the gig by sending in photos of his junk while he was wearing a tartan." Claims Santana, who's apparently a little bit drunk. She takes another swig, straight from the bottle.

"I don't know if I can still do this." Kurt holds his head whispering lowly, surreptitiously pointing at their seemingly tipsy friend.

A giggle bubbles from Rachel's throat. "You two are hilarious. I wish I could see how you two will be in this loft." Hiccups follow the giggles. Santana isn't the only one being liberated by the wine.

"You could. If you'd just stop panting over Quinn and just come live with us." Without rhyme or reason Santana tips over to the side and starts sighing. "I wish Brittany would be here with us. She would surely love the bicycle that I'm planning on buying; instead she's with that froggy blond guy. Can you believe it? He is my ex-boyfriend and Quinn's. It's like we had a figurative orgy. That's disgusting."

"I didn't sleep with Sam." The paper cup full of wine that Quinn has been nursing is still half-full. _Somebody has to look out for these idiots._

"You are not allowed." cuts in Rachel wagging a finger at her girlfriend. Quinn only nods not wanting to call attention to Rachel's babbling. Thankfully, nobody seems to have heard.

"You didn't? Finn complained to the football team about how you never put out either. I pity the next lover that you'll take up." huffs the still prone Santana.

"I'm sure her next lover will be fine." Rachel cuts in again.

Santana might not have heard or just chose to ignore Rachel because she's sitting up again. "I will never forget you Brittany. I will come back for you, but as for now I'm gonna chase my dream because _this girl is on fiyaaah...THIS GIRL IS ON FIYAAAAAAAAAH."_

"Whoa. Whoa." Kurt feigns spraying Santana with an invisible fire extinguisher making whooshing sounds all along. "Somebody's drunk."

"It's entirely my fault. I broke up with her but I didn't want her to be with anybody else but me." Continues Santana. "I wish I could be more like Quinn." The blonde stiffens at this. "She just throws everything away so easily. Relationships are a breeze for her. Love them, cheat on them, and leave them. What a bitch. Gotta admire her."

"Ok. That's it! Kurt, we're leaving. Thank you for letting us stay a while in your humble abode." Rachel sways as she stands up. Quinn follows suit, holding her steady. "As for you Santana, I am not listening to you bad mouth my..."

"Well, we've had a great night. Lovely place, although maybe next time it would be much lovelier if we could actually eat on a table. We have to go, tomorrow's a school day." Quinn intervenes loudly drowning out whatever her girlfriend was about to say. She tries to usher Rachel out but the skittish colt breaks away and gives Kurt a goodbye hug first.

"None for you Satan-a." The Latina just waves her off and continues drinking. Rachel is a feisty drunk. Quinn must find it annoying but she's smiling instead. She's wary of Santana though.

* * *

"Something is up." The open curtains reveal no sunlight. It's too early for that. Quinn restrains the curtain with a star studded tie-back. It's too cold out for a quick jog. Quinn has all this pent up energy.

"Yes. You." A still bleary Rachel covers her face with a pillow. It's only 5:45 in the morning; it's not the time to be awake yet.

"Santana is up to something. Do you have any idea what it could be?" Not knowing what to do with her hands or her feet Quinn climbs up the elliptical. The quiet whirring helps tone down her anxiety. A grunt is all she receives as an answer.

The alarm blares out exactly 15 minutes later. Just like that Rachel is awake. Quinn watches in fascination as her girl transforms from an incoherent mush to one positively glowing individual. Nobody is more beautiful than Rachel in the morning. "You really are beautiful, you know." She sighs.

Rachel turns to her and holds up a finger before bolting out of the room to take care of morning business. Minutes later she finds herself sprawling on the carpet with Rachel heavy on top of her. The brunette returned into the room to grab her and pull her off the elliptical. There are things she'd like to discuss with her girlfriend but it's really difficult to think when a really talented tongue is firmly circling ones clavicle. "Rach..." She chokes on her own saliva when Rachel turns her attention to an erect nipple tenting through Quinn's thin shirt. In between coughs and gulps of air Quinn tries to pinpoint the reason for this ambush ravaging.

Not that this is rape because this is certainly consensual. Another flick of Rachel's tongue gets her buckling up. _Oh yes. _She's certainly allowing this.

"Tell me again."

The demanding tone brings Quinn somewhat back to her senses. _Tell her what? Santana's supposed naughty plans?_ Quinn tries to rack her muddled brain. She looks down at Rachel who's stopped her delicious ministrations. Glazed chocolate brown eyes, now almost black with want, greets her. The back of her throat burns with emotion all other thoughts now gone from her mind. _How could this matchless creature of allure be even interested in a big pile of plasticity that is Quinn? _She pulls Rachel's head to level with hers. "How is it that you are mine?" The black on Rachel's eyes retreats as the girl's feature's softens. When she lowers her head, the kiss they share is gentle but urgent at the same time, like the other is a rapidly melting sundae on a hot day.

"So sweet." Rachel murmurs against Quinn's lips. "Sooo sweet," she repeats as she gently licks Quinn's lower lip painting it with mint.

Quinn catches the talented little tongue and suckles on it earning a dainty sigh from her partner. "I wanna be on top." She breathes out. Rachel nods and suddenly, Quinn finds herself in maybe one of her favorite spots on Earth ever. Right there, looking down at Rachel, whose halo of dark brown hair spills around her head. A smile stretches her lips. "When I imagined us in this position, I thought it would be because we were fighting."

"Would you rather it be like that?" Rachel distractedly brushes Quinn's luxurious hair out of the way. She wants to see the blonde's face.

"No." With that, Quinn lowers herself to feast on Rachel's neck. She traces down the deep V of Rachel's shirt with her tongue until she feels the slight swell of her breast where she sucks on the delectable mound. _God bless the perv that invented these shirts._ It feels new because she never once initiated intimacy with Rachel before. She had always felt like she needs to control this aspect of her life. She needs to know where hands will go or how long the kissing is going to take. Rachel's fingers are now grazing her abs but she doesn't care that it goes against the 'under the shirt' rule because it feels good. Now a hand is stroking the skin on her back lazily, as if she needs more coaxing to continue what she's doing. She abruptly pulls up on her knees and just chucks off her ratty 'McKinley Phys Ed' shirt. Rachel stares at her face in shock, then at her breasts. She didn't know that erect nipples could hurt this bad. Then it hurt more when a mouth suddenly latches on one. Equilibrium fails her and they sway backward. Her hand flies to grip Rachel's head for balance. "Fuck." The expletive sounds dirtier in her own ear. "Rachel. Bed." She commands and Rachel giggles. _Well,_ she's glad somebody finds this funny.

Rachel tries to top her again when they are on the bed. "Oh no." husks Quinn as she tips Rachel and claims the top position in one smooth movement.

"I like it when you're bossy." Rachel pulls her down for another round of mouth numbing kissing. When they separated, the first thing that comes out of Rachel's mouth is "I want to feel you." She squirms out of her own shirt. Quinn carefully lowered herself until they are chest to chest. Rachel's skin is hot where Quinn's is cold from being exposed. The effect shocks them both and makes them shiver.

Quinn wonders if it's possible to come from just breast-to-breast touching because she's pretty sure she had just clamped up and squirted a little. "Wow."

"That was wonderful and weird at the same time." They giggle madly in each other's arms like the 18-year-olds they are. "Quinn. Don't be mad but I think, I... I already... you know." Rachel's face is a healthy shade of flush.

"I think I did too. Gosh, this is embarrassing." Quinn buries her head in the crook of Rachel's neck. "I hate feeling inexperienced. I thought only men were that easy. I mean nobody even touched anything yet." She's suddenly close to crying from shame.

"Shhh baby, this is good. It means we find each other extremely enticing." Rachel shifts so that her arm isn't trapped under Quinn's shoulder.

"Ya think?" Quinn says it through her nose, which has Rachel gurgling with laughter.

"Besides, we can always practice."

"There's that."

* * *

"What I've been trying to tell you this morning is that Santana couldn't be drunk last night."

Two mouthfuls of salad later, Rachel answers. "You're right. Finn used to call Santana a 'crying drunk' or a 'drunken crier' – I can't remember. But the point is: Santana always cries when she's drunk and she was not crying last night. She deliberately insulted you. Granted she always insults everybody, but why disguise it as a drunken rant?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, babe." Quinn throws her hands up in the air.

Rachel faces her, clearly annoyed. "Babe? Really, Quinn? That made me sound like your homie."

"My homie?" Laughter bubbles over and spills out of Quinn's mouth. She envelopes Rachel in a hug. "God, you're so funny. I love you."

"Love you too, but don't call me babe again." Then Rachel realizes it's the first time they professed love for one another. "Can't we do anything right?"

"What?" Quinn is back to eating, occasionally stealing a piece of peach crumble from Brody's plate across hers. She ignores his little 'Hey!' warning.

"We just said our first 'I love yous' in the middle of a messy lunch hall. Where's the candle lit dinner? Where are the violins?" Rachel pouts.

It makes Quinn pause for a moment. She wasn't even conscious she's said the words. It scares her a little how fast she's fallen for Rachel. "Sweetie, does it matter? I mean, if it'll make you feel any better, I've never ever said that to anyone before. Except, maybe Mom, Frannie, Beth and..." Deep breath. "Dad."

There's a melancholy in Quinn's voice that makes Rachel want to kick herself for unintentionally causing it. "Now, sweetie I can accept. Sweetie is good and lunchtime 'I love yous' are the best."

"Guys, I hate to interrupt but there are people trying to get your attention over there." Rod points to the hall's entrance and Rachel blushes. They have been surrounded by peers but she and Quinn had ensconced themselves in their own bubble. True to Rod's words, Santana and Kurt are gamely waving at them.

"They just let anyone in." That complaint earns Quinn a slap on the arm from Rachel as she waves them to their table.

"Hi guys. Come, Sit." Rachel, ever the great hostess, stands up and offers Santana her sit.

Rod stands up from his to offer it to Kurt. "You don't have to..." begins Quinn as she pulls Rachel to share a seat with her.

"It's ok. I have a class at 15. Later bros, Belle, Meg, Fabrays."

"Wow, who's the hunk?" Kurt clucks his tongue like a fishwife.

"That's Rod and these are Brody, Pete, Belle, and Megan." Rachel makes the introductions. "These are our friends from Lima, Kurt and Santana." Their friends exchange waves and nods with each other.

"Whose hunk is he?" Santana asks. "Yours? Rachel's."

"Nobody's? Maybe Megan's?" Quinn throws Megan a questioning look.

Megan smiles at this. "Oh, he tried just like he tried with you." Suddenly the smile is gone. "Shit is it Monday? Shoot. I'm in the same class as Rod. Bye guys. Nice meeting you." The redhead picks up her sandwich and almost makes it halfway put before she turns around and says, "Oh, and Fabrays, Mr. Thomas wants you to come see him about your absence this morning. You missed a test."

Rachel colors at the reminder of what repeatedly occurred that morning. Face still burning she turns to her just arrived friends "What brings you here, guys?"

"We're trying out for the mid-semester admission program they have here." Santana declares.

"Mid-semester what?" Rachel's jaw drops.

"They just let anyone in." Mutters Quinn beside Rachel.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own glee. They were seriously picked up for two more seasons? More mollah for the cast then, good for them bad for our intelligence._**

**_To come: Some serious talk._**


	20. Coco and Igor

**Chapter 20: Coco and Igor**

_**A/N: Wow you guys are back. I hope your having a great summer or fall (australians!). Thank you for all the love, I love you back!**_

_**The song in the first part is **_**Force MD's Tender Love.**_** My Little beta hates the song but she still endures my idiocy. Isn't she a darling?**_

_**Previously: We welcomed Kurt and Santana to the house of fun(Naomily reference).**_

* * *

_'Here I lay all alone_

_Tossin', turnin'_

_Longing for some of your, tender love'_

**A hot mouth descends upon waiting lips, gently pushing them open.**

_'I'm waitin' for the right moment to come_

_So I can thank you for,_

_All the tender love you've given to me'_

**A low whimper wisps out as a liquid tongue welcomes an eager one to play.**

_'Tender love (Tender love)_

_Love so tender_

_Holdin' me close to you_

_Baby, I surrender'_

**Hands mirror tongues as they idly glide among secret grooves, between valleys where they feel like they've belonged for ever.**

_'Candles they light the dark,_

_Now I see how _

_lovely, the feelings are_

_All the tender love you've given to me'_

**Hips – _oh hips_ – rock back and forth in an unhurried pace with soft thighs acting as steady cushions to the dreamy motions.**

_'And I want you more and more_

_(can't resist you)_

_oh and I feel your touch_

_Tender love'_

**Down below, love stains gradually get bigger as movements slightly quicken but hands fall on shoulders and urge to reduce the pace to an almost procrastinating slowness.**

_'And you're loving me straight from the heart_

_(hold me nearer)_

_please let me be a part_

_of the tender love you've given to me'_

**Finally, when mind and heart can no longer take in any more raw heat two heads bow down atop slick shoulders as tiny explosions blossom behind closed eyes.**

_'Please let me be the one.'_

* * *

"Rachel?" Kurt has been trying to get his friend's attention for good 5 minutes but, it seems that Rachel Berry, Broadway baby, Barbra worshipper and self-professed ingénue, is out of this planet at the moment. "Rachel?" He repeats and pulls at one of the tiny white earbuds that Rachel had attached to her ear. That makes Rachel stand straighter. The book she had gripped in her hand falls to the floor.

"Huh? What? Yes?" Rachel picks the book she was supposed to be reading and places it on the coffee table.

Kurt rolls his eyes at his clearly distracted friend. "I have been talking to you for the last minute. I want your opinion on the music that I will be using for my next concept video. Where have you been?"

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Blood rises to Rachel's face and blooms on her cheeks at Kurt's inquiry. "I...uh... I was lost in a song." Not just a song. _The song_. It had been playing last night when she and Quinn were in their waterless bathtub playing around.

_The blonde had a writer's block so she retreated to the bathroom. Her online job got an upgrade – she no longer just does rewrites, but actually writes articles now. She propped in some pillows on the tub, lit up a few scented candles, and put on some slow songs. They're going to help summon her lost word weaving skills, she said. Rachel eventually got bored and joined her girlfriend. She sat quietly on the toilet seat lid reading '_Coco and Igor'_ – the book about Coco Chanel and her lover Igor Stravinsky was a gift from Kurt. Everything was just dandy until Rachel felt eyes on her. She looked up to see Quinn studying her with hooded eyes, lowered her book and offered a smile, but Quinn ignored her and returned to tap-tapping on her laptop. The tapping stopped, she looked up again and caught Quinn licking her lower lip, crooking a beckoning finger at her. It might have been the candles or the songs, but the next thing she knows, they're on the tub, down on two pieces of clothing, while the book and the laptop lay forgotten on the floor._

It was perfect if not for one of the candles falling on Rachel's book, creating a blaze.

Kurt had to shake Rachel to get her back to Earth. "Jesus Christ, Rachel. You can't blame some song this time because I yanked the damn things off your ears years ago." Kurt picked up the book, face lighting in recognition. "Is this the book I gave you? It looks... damaged. If I didn't know any better I'd think you are..." Rachel watches as her best friend marvels at the burnt pages. "...in love."

"Quinn and I are just good..." _Friends? That would be lying. _"We're a great team."

The long calculating look Kurt gives her is a scorcher. "I wasn't really thinking about Quinn since you told me at Thanksgiving that you are just a pretend couple but now I am not sure."

Rachel makes herself smaller and speaks in an even smaller voice even though they are a considerable distance away from the other patrons of 'The Buzz'. "We are still viewed as a couple at NYADA, so I'd appreciate if you keep that quiet."

As an answer, Kurt huffs and returns to working on his Polyvoresque video. "Santana has been asking me questions about Quinn." He finally quips.

Two wide eyes focus on him. "Oh. That does not relate to me." Rachel pretends to be absorbed in her book.

"Uh huh. It _does_ if she thinks Quinn is, as she crudely puts it, humping you." The book sails, narrowly missing Kurt's perfectly coiffed hair. "Rachel, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry." Rachel hurries to retrieve the book she's thrown. "Why would she think that?" She returns to their table to sit beside Kurt on the loveseat.

"I don't know? Maybe the fact the two of you are constantly on each other's space? Or maybe the way Quinn goes berserk whenever Santana insinuates that you should just move in at Bushwick with us. She even came up with that bull about mid-semester admission at NYADA just to piss Quinn off. That girl is on to you."

Rachel rubs at her temple. "Quinn and I are just dedicated to our roles as an enamored NYADA couple, Kurt. It's not our fault that we are too convincing."

"You should just tell Santana about the pretend couple thing. She's a friend after all. I think she's peeved at the thought that the both of you might be keeping something from her."

"She might mention it and blow our cover. I don't fully trust her like I do you."

The declaration seems to soften Kurt up. "Aw, thanks Rachel. I can't believe I'm saying this, since I used to hate your guts, but I'm really glad we are friends."

Rachel lays her head on Kurt's shoulder. "I am too. Now, how about that video?"

* * *

Santana is exhausted. Her mornings are spent standing around greeting people in short shorts and a tank top at that misplaced surfing retail store, _Surf York_, somewhere in Brooklyn. _Who wants to wear tank tops in New York? How does it feel to be a model? Answer: COLD. _Her afternoons are freed for auditions and running unglamorous evenings are spent at the gym and then after dinner, alone, with Kurt, or whoever, she naps so that she won't drop dead while cage dancing. Dancing is not her thing to be completely honest, singing and acting are. However, for her to get a gig as a sultry lounge singer in a swanky hotel or a maybe at MGM a la Celine she needs to be discovered first. She's auditioned for so many bars, and got turned down as many times, that she's lost count. Ok, not that invested in dreams but it's worth a try. If only she could do both of her current jobs full time she would gladly kiss her so-called-dreams goodbye because she would be somewhat set, but given she's only doing one set of cage dancing(the boss says she's an amateur) and only four hours at Surf's, things are looking down. Someday she'll roll in money, but for the time being the $75 per set in cage dancing plus the $9 per hour of standing around in underwear will have to do.

New York life is expensive; even Rachel Berry, the poster child of hovering-parenting, has a job as a singer at that stupid NYADA bar 'Callbacks'. Santana is not jealous – maybe a little – but not in an 'I-will-put-snakes-in-your-boots' kind of way. _Ok, to be truly honest, maybe a bit._

She has to admit that this isn't really how she imagined this move to New York would be. If real life is this hard, then she has to think of some plan to fall back on in case her singing career does not push through. Talk about pushing, she pushes open the door to reveal her friends who seem to be in a real festive mode.

"Santana!" Rachel squeals as the brunette engulfs her in an enthusiastic hug.

"Somebody's hammered this early?" She checks her wrist watch for the time: 6:45 p.m.. Rachel is rambling about not being drunk, about not even having a drink at all. "Gets off me Berry. I came from the gym, so I'm not huggable right now." She strolls to their food laden table and snags a slice of pizza. "What's the occasion?"

"I can't believe this." Quinn stands from her usual haunt near the window. "I texted you, Santana. You never check your phone."

The accused fishes her phone from her gym bag. Indeed, there are 5 messages from Quinn and an equal number of missed calls from Rachel. She listens to Quinn ramble on and on about how she's a bad friend. "Tubs, you need to chill and stop hanging around Rachel so much, you sound just like her. I'm sorry if I was busy working my ass off that I missed your Spring Commencement." She can't believe it's already May, one NYADA term down and she's still a cage dancer/greeter. Everyone else seems to be moving forward. Kurt's been promoted from coffee buyer to scarf buyer at his stupid dot com job. Rachel's has starred in an off-off Broadway show about some derelicts in WW2. Quinn is... still Quinn, so Santana's not really worried she'll be left behind.

Quinn rolls her eyes and sits next to Rachel at the table. "Just hurry up so we can eat."

"Yes mami." Santana throws her wet gym towel at a reclining Kurt. He is, as usual, busy with his new tablet – courtesy of his good office.

"Hi Santana." Kurt, obviously used to Santana's rudeness in the short months of living together, casually throws the towel back. "I got another goody bag from the office. Needless to say, you have a new Grapefruit and Guava body wash waiting for you at the bath. So, run along and you're welcome."

"Thanks Kurt. You are the best person to come home to. Too bad you're gay. We could have beautiful chocolate porcelain babies together."

"I'm gay? Offensive." She hears Kurt cry out in mock shock.

Not long after they are seated around their newly acquired table. Santana bought it from a vintage shop and it got Kurt swooning. Sometimes Santana feels like a husband coming home to a perky wife.

"I got approached by a talent scout on Times Square this afternoon." Quinn casually mentions over some desert. "Or at least he says he's a scout." Santana watches as her friend and former cheer captain hand a card to a wide-eyed Rachel.

Rachel's hand, Santana notes, is shaking as she receives the card. "It's a really businessy looking card Quinn." Rachel observes a little dumbly.

"I'm not buying it." Quinn scoffs. "He could be some seedy lowlife out to take pictures of ladies to pin it in his seedy little wall."

"He took your picture?" Santana squints as Rachel pulls her chair closer to Quinn's. Quinn, in turn, drapes her arm behind Rachel's chair. Their dynamic is so familiar now that Santana had given up on teasing them. "He could be real Quinn."

"Could be." Shrugs the indifferent blonde.

"Did you give him your contact number?" Kurt is now seating on the edge of his seat.

"Yes. Now, I'm bracing myself for midnight calls. Maybe he's a telemarketer."

"Or those phone sex guys." The comment from a smiling Santana earns her a hard glare from Quinn.

"I'm gonna google his name; maybe he's got a twitter or some social media of some sort." Phones get flipped out as the card gets passed around the table.

"I got a Click model agency hit." Kurt passes his phone across the table to an eager Rachel.

"I got a homeless pedo hit." Santana ducked just in time to avoid a flying table napkin courtesy of Quinn.

"That's not comforting. I am not looking to be a model." Pouts Quinn.

"You're much prettier and talented than all models." Three eyebrows rise at that. Rachel shrugs nonchalantly. "What? It's true."

"Let's just forget about this, ok? Stories about being discovered while moping around in the street is a myth anyway." All of them aren't really believing it.

* * *

The incessant buzzing is irritating Quinn. It has been a few days since she's back in Lima for a short break till the next term. Days were spent catching up with her Mom. So far, she had endured three book clubs, two church meetings and one AA counseling. Judy is still not well from her alcohol addiction but she's getting there and Quinn is sort of glad she's part of the process.

"Baby, are you gonna get that?" Murmurs a still fuzzy Rachel – still fuzzy at 9 AM because Quinn had disabled the grating 6 AM alarm last night. It's the first time they're in the same bed since they set foot in Ohio and Quinn is planning on making the most of this opportunity. Surely they still have to be careful because Quinn's mom is just a wall away.

"Nope." She rolls towards the stretching Rachel and plants a kiss on her warm cheeks.

"But it's irritating. If it's Santana tell her to..." Rachel ponders for a while. "...suck a hot one."

"Wow. Where did you learn that?" Blonde hair falls to Rachel's face when Quinn hovered over her.

"I did my research. I can't just let Santana one up on me on the insult department."

"Maybe you should stop talking about Santana and talk dirty to me instead." The sly grin that Quinn is wearing just melts Rachel inside. The persisting buzzing; however, is getting too dragged out to ignore.

"Answer that phone first, Quinn, please."

"Fine, fine." Before going for the phone, Quinn reaches for a hair tie and tames her longish blonde hair into a Cheerio-style high pony.

* * *

Rachel watches her girlfriend listen carefully to somebody on the other line. Quinn is chewing her lips and taking down notes. Her brows are threatening to meet in concentration. When the call eventually ends, Quinn just sits by the window and stares the words she'd written on a piece of paper.

"Quinn, is everything ok?"

"That was Scott, the scout, he said he's got an audition for me in New York next week for a TV show."

"He did?"

A smile slowly stretches Quinn's face. "He did."

Rachel squeals an ear splitting one out of pure delight as she comes flying into Quinn's arms. "Oh my, sweetie calm down. It's just an audition."

"First audition, baby." Success, or in this case a possibility of success, is really turning Rachel on. She showers Quinn's face with kisses until finally she captures her laughing girlfriend's mouth in a searing kiss.

The door suddenly creaks open revealing a worried looking Mrs. Fabray. "Girls, is everything ok here? I heard somebody scream..." Her gaze falls on the wide-eyed Quinn who's frozen and to an equally frozen Rachel inside Quinn's embrace. "What's going on?"

Rachel recovers faster than Quinn and runs to give Judy an enthusiastic hug. "Quinn got an audition. Her first, Judy. Isn't that exciting?"

Judy opens her arms towards her daughter and a shy Quinn steps inside them. She and Rachel are ensconced in Judy's embrace. "That's great, Quinn. I'm happy for the both of you." Quinn bursts into tears.

* * *

"Check the venue first Quinn. If it's residential or anything other than a studio, it's probably a scam. If they won't take your own headshot and insist on having their photographer take your pic, that's a scam. If they, in any form, ask you for monetary fee or a fee of any sort, that's a scam." A deep breath and then - "If they ask you to perform anything that involves discarding articles of clothing that's most likely prostitution, so you run."

Quinn smiles at Rachel's mile-a-minute reminders. "Yes dear. I'll have Santana with me so I'll use her as human shield." This earns her a tutting from Rachel.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Rachel enunciates the words shyly. Saying the words aloud feels so good. She somehow feels better now that one of their parents knows about it. Surprisingly, Judy took the news well, as if she knew all along.

"I love you too. You have no idea." Quinn breathes to the receiver.

"I wish I were there." A forlorn sigh wisps over the phone.

"You have your own auditions. I wish I were there. Break a leg, ok? I'm sure you'll blow them away with the piece you have prepared. You certainly blew me through the wall." They had rehearsed together the night before. Quinn patiently sat through and critiqued Rachel's monologue and song choices for her 'Funny Girl' audition. Rachel did the same for Quinn; she insisted that Quinn prepare a song even though Scott said she won't need to sing. Then, after rehearsing, they made slow love for good luck.

"Well I certainly did blow you." She hears Rachel chuckles lowly.

"Golly, shut up." A hand flies to Quinn's face as she covers her embarrassment. Rachel went down on her for the first time last night. It was heaven but it doesn't mean they could just talk about it in public. She hugs the phone to her chest before bringing it up again. Two can play this game. "Do well in your rehearsal and I'll blow your mind out of this planet tonight." Then she hangs up.

"Quinn, number 14 just went through the door. You better stop flirting with Berry and get in the zone." Santana broadcasts as she jogs to her blushing friend.

"I wasn't..." Quinn starts but changes her mind. She marches on past Santana while she pins a tiny number plate, with the number '15', more neatly in her shirt's breast pocket.

"Yeah, yeah. Your freaky sex life is none of my business."

* * *

Santana tucks her own number plate in her belt. This is a cattle call so everyone can take a stab at it. Although Santana has to admit that Quinn's resume is a bit impressive. Who knew that the girl had attended that many dancing, singing, writing and acting workshops? Santana's jaw dropped when she surreptitiously read Quinn's resume. _It was stapled at the back of the headshot she left in her seat, it was begging to be read, ok? _Plus all the plays she acted in while in high school and now at NYADA. Turns out that the bitch had been going to Columbus to star in obscure theater productions. Also, she's got some stints as a model for the magazine American Cheerleader and even extra-ed as a commercial model for some deodorant in a series of TV adverts. She examines her own resume, her experience is only one-fourth that of Quinn's. It doesn't matter; they're not going for the same parts anyway.

When Quinn finally comes out of the audition room she's wearing an expression that Santana can't read. However, she's got no time to dwell on it because her number is being megaphoned in a small hallway by the director's obnoxious personal assistant.

* * *

The summer term is starting out slow. With classes filled with theories and histories, no actual dancing, singing, or acting is going on. The study hall is so sleepy even the sound of book pages gently being turned can be heard. That is why when Quinn's phone starts blaring out about strawberries, cherries and angel kisses she's consequently thrown out.

"Somebody doesn't appreciate Nancy Sinatra." She murmurs under her breath before answering her phone. From the corner of her eye she sees Rachel coming closer holding a hot cup of coffee, smiling like she's seen the Second Coming. Quinn returns the smile and waves at her to come over. They walk out of the NYADA campus together ready to meet Santana and Kurt for a late lunch. With one arm around her giggling, coffee sipping girlfriend, she talks on the phone.

The next thing she does catches Rachel by surprise. Quinn swept her up into a tight hug before stealing her breath in a deep, non PG-13 kiss. The coffee cup drops to the street with a swoosh as Rachel's hands seek purchase on the back of her lover's head and sinks into Quinn's soft, blonde hair.

"What was that all about." Rachel shakes her head as if to regain focus. " I almost went cross-eyed there Quinn. You surprised me."

"I got the part." Comes the breathless answer. The smile on Quinn's face is one of the brightest Rachel has ever seen.

"Oh, Quinn." Rachel groans out, her eyes go misty, as she crashes their lips together in another mind-melting celebratory kiss.

"If you bitches say you're just friends after this. I'm not sure if we could still be friends. What you say '_Fabrays'_?" Santana's voice breaks over their hazy state. Kurt's mouth hangs open, only to shut close again like a fish out of water.

* * *

_**disclaimer: I do not own Glee, FOX does. That's it that's the disclaimer.**_

_**To come: More progress to the girl's careers. **_


	21. Frustrations

**Chapter 21: Frustrations**

_**A/N: Hi all, my wonderful beta and I are very sorry about this late submission. She's from Brazil, so we all know what's been going on there. I'm grateful that she still beta-ed willingly despite the situation. She's the besT.**_

"This has to be the oddest coupling I have ever encountered in my entire life." A waiter comes over to hand Kurt a warm washcloth. The boy presses the cloth in his forehead, then at the back of his neck. "I mean, I have an idea from what Rachel told me. The pretend part I get but the actual..." He puts down the cloth and holds his two pointer fingers in parallel with each other to emulate two people coming together. "My head really hurts trying to grasp the concept."

"You don't need to 'grasp the concept', really. It's none of your business." The curt reply from Quinn makes Kurt blush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I'm just mind blown, ok?" A pale hand shoots out to grasp Quinn's clenched one. His pale blue eyes train on Rachel.

Santana tries not to spew out food as she laughs. This is a late lunch and that's exactly what she'll do. Have lunch. Her shift at "Surf's" starts in an hour and a half. She needs to wrap this up by then. "You're right, Quinn. If you wanna surf Rachel's turf that's your business."

"Don't speak while you're chewing." Quinn barks at Santana.

"Or what? You're going to make me run suicides?" Santana deliberately chews with her mouth open.

"You look like a goat!" Huffs an exasperated Quinn. She thought she left all this drama in Lima; clearly that is not the case.

The exchange is obviously upsetting Quinn. Rachel reaches out to run a hand in her bristling girlfriend's arm. Quinn turns to her and tries to smile but fails miserably. "Santana..." Rachel begins "...and Kurt, I know that this may come as a surprise, given mine and Quinn's past and our seemingly conflicting personalities, but we have come to an understanding that we are compatible. The wounds we have inflicted to each other from said past will eventually heal in time and we will make this work."

Finally, a smile graces Quinn's face. "That was nice." The smile grows bigger. "I really thought you were going to say something inappropriate. You have a knack for it."

"I have a knack for a lot of things." Rachel waggles her eyebrows at Quinn in a suggestive manner. The action earns a squawking from Quinn.

The banter is not lost on their lunch companions. Kurt raises a perfectly shaped brow. "Even though Rachel lied to me, her best friend." He winks at Rachel to tell her it's fine. "I am surprisingly convinced; but then I have always been easy."

"Whatever. I, with my flawless gaydar, didn't catch Quinn's gayness in high school. To be fair... Hey, look at me." The engrossed pair turns to Santana. "Good. As I was saying, to be fair, Quinn and I only talked about boys, her incessant need to be loved, and... come to think of it, finding new ways of torturing Rachel." The last statement makes Rachel perk up in her chair. Quinn automatically looks apologetic and takes Rachel's hand to stroke it. Santana rolls her eyes at this. "Relax, Berry. She's a big case of barking dog seldom bites. Now, I think that was just an excuse to talk about you." The Latina's eyes widen. "I can't believe I missed it! Quinn have been Fabgay for Rachel's berry all this time." She locks in on Quinn and looks at her square in the eyes. "Didn't know you had a thing for Oompa Loompas."

"And I can't believe you're calling my girlfriend an Oompa Loompa to my face." Quinn's face is a lovely shade of angry red.

"Oh my God. Santana, run. I haven't seen this Quinn since freshman year, I think. Somebody's gonna be thrown in the trash bin." Kurt frantically scoops Santana's phone from the table to her bag and shoves it at his roommate.

"I'm not scared." The chair makes a scraping sound as Santana abruptly stands. "I'm leaving because I'm about to be late."

Rachel has both her arms around Quinn's waist to keep the blonde from standing. "Don't look back, Santana." Quinn coldly warns as her former second in command exits the restaurant.

* * *

The atmosphere at their dorm room is still tense. Quinn has been at Rachel's elliptical for at least 30 minutes. She's seething and refusing to talk. Finally, a frustrated scream is heard and Rachel pads to their room to check on her girlfriend.

"Ready to talk?" Rachel perches on the bench near their bedroom window, picking out errant fibers from her pink tube socks to provide distraction for Quinn.

Quinn's eyes rake Rachel's long legs exposed by tiny shorts, only to be covered by socks below the knees. She forgets her train of thoughts for a brief moment. "This is why we must never reveal our relationship to others. Especially to Lima assholes. I hate Santana."

"No, you don't." Rachel pats the space beside her and waits for Quinn to sit down.

"Yes, I do. She's just so crass sometimes. I hate it when she calls you names because it reminds me how I used to treat you." Comes the unexpected refute. "I hate myself. If I had never done those awful things to you back then, she would never have anything to say. I don't know how to apologize anymore." Rachel engulfs her in a reassuring hug. "Don't hug me. I'm an awful person. A sweaty awful person."

"So don't. I know how sorry you already are. To be honest, I am sick of you apologizing all the time. By the way, I like hugging you; sweaty or otherwise." The brunette drops a kiss on Quinn's shoulder bared by her tank top.

"Our relationship is not gonna be taken seriously because I used to bully you. How can you even stand being with me?" Quinn hangs her head in shame.

"Oh please, Quinn." Quinn starts to protest and blabber about how Rachel is perfect but Rachel just pushes off her and grabs her head with both hands. "Remember how I stole your boyfriend even when you warned me not to? Remember how I revealed the secret about your baby's paternity? Remember how I took down your senior prom posters in a jealous rage? There are lots of other bad things I did to you, I can't even remember them all. I am not even close to be the best person yet there you are, always having faith in me. I am just as awful as you must think you are, but that's wonderful because we can be awful together."

"I never thought you were awful, far from it" Quinn says through pursed lips because Rachel's squeezing her cheeks together. "Stop squeezing my face."

Rachel releases her hold on Quinn. "That's the thing, you are the person I really look up to. I am glad to hear that it appears I am yours too."

"Let's ask them not to blab to the others yet. I really, really hate the feeling that I still care about what other people will think. They'll think you're making a mistake in choosing me." The blonde paces shortly before dropping to their bed and covers her eyes with an arm.

"It might be the opposite."

"Nuh uh."

"Get up, Quinn. You'll get sweat all over the bed. You know how much I hate doing the laundry. Please, come here."

"Sorry." The blonde crawls off the bed and plops down across Rachel's lap. "Look at how ridiculous we look. Am I crushing you?"

"Nope. I already asked Kurt to tell Santana to keep it amongst themselves if they could."

Quinn scoffs. "If they could."

* * *

The air is crisp, the sky is clear and the birds have finally returned to singing. It's a great day to be out at the small NYADA plaza, but students are busy with their summer screenplays and term papers to even acknowledge it. Rachel picks up a small fallen twig from her short corduroy skirt before returning to her analysis of 'Annie'. Near her atop the table, a phone keeps on buzzing and Quinn keeps on rejecting whoever is calling. "Is that Santana?" Blonde hair bobs as the askee nods. "She called me up the other day too. She said she's sorry and that she was out of line. Said that I do not, at any angle, resemble the extremely tiny characters from '_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'_."

"You forgave her after she insulted you? Us?" Quinn stops typing to peer at her girlfriend through her glasses.

Rachel shrugs and slightly tilts her head.

Quinn groans. "Of course you did."

"She sounded sincere, Quinn. Besides it's been a week."

"She's a bitch, that's what she is. Correction, just a week. I've held grudges for longer than that. No big deal."

A sigh escapes Rachel's lips. Quinn can be most stubborn at times. It's both aggravating and a turn on; sometimes at the same time. It's no use pushing her into something she's adamant on not doing. Of course, it doesn't stop Rachel from goading her.

"She wants you two to be ok again."

Quinn answers her by removing her glasses and giving her an icy glare.

A few years back Rachel would be quaking with fear, but not anymore. "Stop glaring at me, Quinn Fabray."

"Sometimes, you're so infuriating." It comes out as a hiss. Once Quinn starts hissing, she's really pissed. Rachel only waves her off, skips to and gives her a peck in the cheek. Just like that, her anger dissipates. "You're so infuriating." She repeats weakly as she rubs their cheeks together.

Rachel only giggles, victory is always sweet. From the corner of her eye she sees Santana coming down to the plaza. "Baby, don't look now, but Santana's here."

Quinn raises her head to search out the intruder in her sanctuary. "I have a hunch: you knew she was coming over."

If Rachel's wringing of her hand is any indication, Quinn thinks the answer is 'yes'. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I expected this, actually."

Santana, who's absentmindedly toying with the long sleeve of her striped black and white mini dress, gingerly approached their table.

"Lopez." Nods Quinn in acknowledgment.

"Fabray." The Latina tips her head up slightly. Two alpha females – one seated, the other towering – stare at each other, like wolves sizing one another. Finally, Santana lowers her gaze and sits opposite them. "Look Quinn, I had no right to say what I said. I apologize to both of you. I hope you'll accept it."

For the longest time Quinn just sits there rolling the leg of her burgundy reading glass between her fingers. Until, she breathes out and says, "Ok."

"That's all, Tubs? An 'ok'? _Jesucristo_, I suffered for a week for an ok." Santana is mouthing off again but she's smiling.

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain. Now, apologize to Rachel." Commands Quinn.

"She already did." Rachel interferes.

"She needs to do it again."

Santana rolls her eyes at Quinn but faces Rachel with a serious face. "Sorry, Rachel."

The seemingly harsh dynamic between the girls is confusing Rachel. "It's alright, Santana."

"Good. Now go get me a grape slushie, Lopez." Quinn is pressing her lips together like she's trying not to laugh.

"Now you're just pushing it, Fabray."

* * *

Frustration. It would seem like it's the word of the day for Rachel. First off, her classmate in Contemporary Dance got a call from the 'Funny Girl' people that morning. The girl was casted as a Mittie understudy. Meanwhile, Rachel hasn't heard from the 'Funny Girl' people so far. She did overhear the director say she's still too young to be Fanny Brice when she finished her audition piece. She couldn't stop herself and intoned that Fanny was a teenager in the story so she might be fitting. It was not one of her brightest ideas. Her chance of getting the part became very slim. Second, she is, as one may say, in need of an intimate release. Quinn has been away for two weeks. She's been ping-ponging back and forth between LA and Florida for her three part mini-series '_The Outsiders_'. From what Quinn told her, it's about a group of teenagers that got in a bus accident and went missing for a while. When mysteriously reappearing a week later, they had superpowers. Each of the parts will be a two-hour mini film. Quinn will be playing the role of 'Chelsea', a naive hipster with an easy laugh and cheery personality. Rachel can imagine her Fabray as a hipster, but the cheery personality bit had them splitting their sides with laughter when Quinn read the scripts to her. Needless to say, Rachel's been missing her girlfriend. Her frustration, the sexual kind, has been making her irritable. Brody has been avoiding her for a few days now due to that. They tried to have a form of sexual relationship via mobile ways, namely the phone, but Quinn's co-stars (co-stars! Sounds glamorous) have no respect for privacy. They burst in or come knocking at the most inopportune times.

Rachel is no sex addict, mind you, but she likes doing it with Quinn. It's different every time; sometimes it's fast, sometimes awkward, sometimes frustratingly slow but Rachel finds herself falling in love more with the concept of the two of them each time. They might not always be epic lovemaking but it feels right.

A ragged sigh tears through her as she tightens the bow that secures her black and deep green wrap dress at the waist. She cannot do anything about losing the 'Funny Girl' part, but hopefully, she can eradicate frustration number two tonight. Quinn will be home for a three-day break. Just in time for their five-month celebration of being an official couple. The moment Quinn walks through their door she'll sweep her gorgeous girlfriend to dine out. After all, it's the most sensible thing to do. She'd arranged for everything, it's going to be perfect. After dinner, they'll take a short stroll and then Rachel will act coy and hopefully seduce her paramour into coming back to their place for a night of pleasing. A blush burns her face as she thinks of her cunning.

She hums Barbra's "Woman in Love" while she picks up the essentials that usually goes to her purse. Her phone is the last one she grasps. The screen lights up. 14 message, 3 missed calls and a voicemail. All from Quinn. In her excitement she forgot to check her phone. Quickly, she presses play on the voicemail.

_'Sweetie, Rachel... Baby, I can't make it tonight. We're gonna the voiceover, today. Also, we'll shoot some additional scenes. Remember when I told you that the director joked about extending my character's appearances? He wasn't joking. I will be there in a couple of days. I love you. Please answer my calls. I miss you so much.'_

She forlornly sinks to the floor, deflated. Lifting the phone to her ear she sends a voicemail of her own.

_'Quinn. I love you... so, so much, but tonight I hate you.'_

Frustration. It would seem like it's the word of the day for Rachel. No 'Funny Girl', no Quinn either.

* * *

Rachel is re-reading _Les Misérables, _the book,to get a fresh perspective on Éponine. This is for a summer interschool theatrical adaptation of the novel.

The dorm's common room transforms into the filthy, putrid streets of Paris where the androgynous and complex Éponine walked. The plush armchair is a wagon that takes her deeper into the heroine's desires. She's well into the dangerous mind of Éponine when darkness surrounded her. The faint notes of almonds and orchids waft around. "Qu...Quinn?"

There's no answer only an intake of breath. Slowly, she puts the book down her lap. "I know it's you. Nobody else smells the way you do." She raises her hand to caress the hands that cover her eyes. The hands move lower to grip Rachel's shoulders as Rachel looks up at a smiling Quinn.

The sight of Quinn almost makes Rachel forget she's a little angry. Almost. "Welcome home! I still hate you." Rachel pouts.

Browns eyes closed when Quinn leans down to brush a kiss against the pouting lips, chin brushing Rachel's nose.

"I thought you'd appreciate that 'Spiderman' kiss." Quinn let's go of her to giddily move around the armchair.

"Hardly. If you wanted a 'Spiderman' kiss we could try hanging you upside down then dousing you with water while I contemplate if I should kiss you or just walk away. After all, you left me to celebrate our _monthsary _on my own."

"That's..." A pause. "...harsh." This wasn't the welcome Quinn's expecting at all. Her eyebrow raises on its own accord while her arms cross over her chest in a defensive position. "What is a freaking _monthsary, _anyway?"

"Well, Belle told me that it's like an anniversary only it's celebrated monthly up till the actual first anniversary. It's a _monthly aniversary._ Since you are dating Rachel Berry, you must be thankful to date me every day, but I'm only requiring being with me to be celebrated in a monthly basis." Rachel stands. The book in her lap falls to the floor, forgotten.

Quinn tries hard not to roll her eyes. "Belle? You understand that Belle is a foreigner, right? They do things differently. This is completely ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous. It shows how zealous we are to be in this relationship." Rachel watches as Quinn backs away little by little.

"Talk to me when you're not in a sort of gray cloud." Quinn grabs her bags and trudges on to their room.

* * *

There is an empty space between them in their bed that night and the night after that. On the third night Quinn slept at Bushwick. Santana and Kurt were treated with a silent and grumpy Quinn.

Rachel spent her third day memorizing her '_Les Mis'_ lines, and her co-actors', up to the last punctuation. On the fourth day, they bumped into each other on the school grounds.

Quinn wears 'the look': pursed lips, arms akimbo and an arched eyebrow. Rachel tips her chin higher and attempts to stare her girlfriend down.

"I've seen the 'Funny Girl' cast list on the message board." Quinn speaks first. Her voice low but her head held high.

A lump lodges itself on Rachel's throat. The reason the list is on the message board is that the part went to a NYADA senior. "And?"

Quinn's gaze falls to Rachel's face. "Are you ok? Since when have you known?"

The lump just grows bigger still and Rachel attempts to swallow it. "About five days ago."

Quinn nods, understanding. Her hand falls from their reign at her waist. "There will be other productions."

"I know. I just wanted the part so badly." Finally, the defensive stance softens. "Quinn, I'm sorry for being overbearing. I was feeling insecure. I... I might have taken it out on you."

Quinn gives out a very unladylike snort. "Might?"

"I have taken it out on you."

The admittance further ebbs Quinn's already waning resistance. "I'm sorry too for not informing you in an earlier time that my home coming would get delayed."

Rachel waves her apology off. "You don't need to apologize for that. You were working."

"I want to." Quinn opens her arms tensely. She lets go of the deep breath she didn't know she was holding when Rachel finally slips into the embrace. "Now, what about this _monthsary_? I mean, you've given me the honor of dating Rachel Berry. Is it ok if we celebrate it late?" Quinn adds teasingly.

Suddenly shy, Rachel just sinks deeper into Quinn, burying her head into the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

"Sweetie?"

"I also apologize for saying that."

"It's true though."

As a response Rachel noses Quinn's neck and gives it a tiny bite. Quinn feels her knees give at the public display of affection.

"Oh my God! Rachel!" Quinn playfully pushes her girlfriend away. "At least buy me dinner first!"

* * *

The sounds she's making is inhuman. Quinn shuts her eyes when Rachel adds another finger inside of her. It's uncomfortable. "No. No. Baby, don't. Just..." Rachel's thumb graces her clit and her hips jerk upward for the touch. "Slip out, baby. It hurts there just... touch my..." The offending fingers slip out of her and slide upward to rub against her sensitive nub. "There..." She breathes out. Her hands reach out to seek Rachel's head – for a loud girl, Rachel is surprisingly quiet in bed. Quinn opens her eyes and looks up at Rachel's face. Disheveled brown hair frames the lovely face etched with concentration. Quinn coos at Rachel. She pulls her head closer and gives her a reassuring kiss. "You're doing good." The fingers press harder and are now moving in tight little circles. It's driving Quinn crazy. She feels herself growing wetter by each stroke. She moves her own hips in sync with Rachel's digits. The tightness below her belly button increases as the circles increase in size. Ragged breaths mingle together as they move into each other's rhythm. Quinn traces a path from Rachel's collarbone to her heat but Rachel stops her progress by taking her errant hand and sucking on her fingers, her palms.

"Don't do anything else just feel me." Rachel instructs. Quinn can only nod weakly, letting the circles of Rachel's making take her to another state. Her hand, wet with Rachel's saliva, climbs up to grip her own breast. She squeezes it, trying to milk an orgasm. It's simply not coming, Quinn believes. Her belief and the rest of her shatter when Rachel's mouth descends on her free breast. The combined pressure from Rachel's tongue and hand does her in. Shivers, all kinds of them, rake her body. She cries out, surprised. Rachel shushes her and swallows her pleas in a tender kiss. She isn't entirely sure what her pleas were all about, but her mouth needs to get busy to compensate for her blanking brain.

When the tremors subside, she pulls Rachel's hand from her body. Her lover sprawls on top of her like she's the one who had just forgotten her name.

"Thank you." Quinn whispers airily on Rachel's ear. "You were great."

Rachel shifts to curl against Quinn. "Thank you. While you were away, I spent my free time alternating between learning my lines and searching the internet for tips on how to make a woman scream... in pleasure." She reveals, yawning.

A laugh shakes Quinn's form. "Is that so?" She pulls Rachel's naked body flush against her. "How about I make you scream this time?"

"Walk the talk, Fabray."

A while later Rachel finds out that Quinn can indeed walk her talk and then some.

* * *

"Quinn?" Rachel calls out. Somebody's been knocking at their door and Rachel's currently occupied with fishing whatnots from under their bed. Sometimes Quinn just kicks things under it and fails to take them out. "Please get the door, baby. That must be Brody; he promised to tell me about his _Rock of Ages _audition that has gone wrong. He might combust if he can't vent."

Quinn turns off the vacuum cleaner and strides towards Rachel, who's on all fours. Head lost under the bed, while her pert tush up in the air exposed by the tiny, polka dotted, Forever 21 shorts the brunette is just crazy about. It's begging to be kissed so Quinn drops one on it. There's a thud. Rachel hits her head. "Damn it, Quinn! Get the door!"

Peals of laughter ring out as Quinn walks out the bedroom. Rachel rarely curses but when she does it's hilarious. "Sorry, sweetie." She calls out still snickering.

"Your insincerity astounds me." The brunette returns. She's now kneeling beside the bed. Her bounty of underwear, pieces of paper and knick knacks from under the bed, she tosses to the waiting trash bin. She hears Quinn mumbling faintly, probably talking to Brody. "How are you, Brody?" There's no answer. Rachel sighs. Brody and Quinn are probably plotting another prank outside the door. Sometimes those two are like kids. "I'm warning you. If you two hide behind the couch waiting to pounce on me again, I'm walking out."

"Rachel, it's not Brody. It's your Daddy." Quinn answers aloud.

Rachel rolls her eyes. She lifts the bag out of the bin and ties the top. "Of course it is."

Then, a wide eyed Quinn is at the bedroom door. "Did you know he was coming? He's talking to Von Furston right now!"

It's Rachel's turn to go wide eyed. She drops the trash to get to her father. She spots her father and Von Furston immediately. The usual aloof, straight backed dorm manager is laughing at what her father just said. "Daddy?" She calls out voice small.

Hiram turns to her with a smile on his face. "Rachel, darling. Eric was just telling me things about you."

"Your daughter is something else, Hiram. Very talented." Von Furston puffs his chest as he turns to Rachel. "Your father and I were old classmates in middle school."

Rachel tries to smile widely but the actress in her is failing at the moment. She is scared. Somebody gently squeezes her arm; it's Quinn. She catches herself immediately and beams at their dorm manager. "That's nice of you to say. Are you finished catching up?"

"Why, yes. I am turning him over to you." With a salute Von Furston is gone.

Rachel turns to her Daddy, beaming smile still in place. He is no longer smiling. "The both of you have some explaining to do."

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Glee and it's characters are not mine.**_

_**To come: A separation.**_


	22. A Separation

_**Chapter 22: A Separation**_

_**A/N: This is for those who wanted a Judy/Quinn talk. :) Thank you again and again to my beta, she's been a big help in this chapter especially with polishing the Russell/Quinn interaction. She's the coolesT.**_

* * *

Fidgeting can be a sign of hyperthyroidism. She made the mistake of looking it up and now she can't stop thinking about it. Quinn is sure Rachel does not suffer from that illness, but the girl's hands just won't rest. The car drive from the airport to the Berry residence can only be described as tense. They are on their way there to talk about 'The Situation', as Hiram named it. Rachel keeps on rolling her necklace's pendant between her thumb and pointer finger. If she's not doing that, she's playing with Quinn's already long blonde hair or drumming her fingers against the car window. Quinn meets Judy's eyes from the rear view window. Her mother tilts her head to the side, to Rachel's direction. Quinn nods. "It's going to be ok, Rachel." She lays a hand over Rachel's exposed knees.

The fidgeting stops. Rachel lets out a sigh and says flatly, "I am a terrible daughter and a liar."

Quinn doesn't know what to say. She can tell Rachel that everybody lies, no big deal, but that's not going to make her girlfriend feel any better. So, she sits there biting her lower lip.

"Look, Rachel. If I took it well, I'm sure your dads will too." Judy pipes in from the driver seat as they pull up the Berry's driveway.

"He's upset over the one-bed situation, Judy." Rachel reveals as she exits the car.

"One bed situation, Quinnie?" Judy asks a blushing Quinn. The younger Fabray opts not to answer and stumbles out of the car in a hurry.

Quinn sees the front door open. A scowling Leroy Berry lets his daughter in, taking her overnight bag. The other Berry man comes out to help Quinn with her own bag. He isn't smiling either but does when he greets Judy with a hug. They find themselves ushered into the Berry's backyard. There is a new deck there with a few comfortable looking chairs and a coffee table. Rachel remarks that she likes the new deck, especially the light pink pillow with her name on it. The praises, however, seem to fall on deaf ears as her fathers ignore the now scowling brunette.

They start with small talk. 'How you are doings' are thrown around. Light refreshments placed out to be consumed. Quinn's stomach is so unsettled she just contents herself with sipping warm tea. Judy, on the other hand, is the epitome of cool. She's swapping tales with Hiram about her spinning class at the gym. One of her anecdotes is so funny even Leroy's frown is replaced by a small smile. Quinn just loves her mother right now.

"So, Quinn, what are your plans with my daughter?" Leroy suddenly asks. Quinn swallows all the tea in her cup.

"I...I..." _Where are the words when she needs them?_

"I'm sure she means your daughter well, Leroy." Judy pats Quinn's arm.

"I'm sure she can answer for herself, Judy." Leroy retorts.

Quinn watches as her mother raise an eyebrow at Leroy. _She must do something, but what?_ Rachel had helped her prepare a tiny speech for the occasion, which they had mulled over a week. The speech should be etched on her brain, instead all she could think of is: "I love her, sir." She blurts out. "I have fallen, hard. I'm sure you'd understand how that would happen, given you've raised her." Rachel's eyes widen, finally recognizing the words as not the ones she helped write.

Hiram is nodding. Good sign. Leroy is shaking his head. Bad news. "I just can't shake the feeling. I know about all the things that happened in high school between the two of you; you've hurt our baby badly then, Quinn, with all the name calling and the slushy throwing." There's a gasp coming from Judy. Apparently, somebody doesn't know what happened between Quinn and Rachel in high school. "I can accept the thought of you as her friend but as a partner? That requires a lot of trust. We don't think we can trust you with our daughter's heart."

"I trust her." Rachel breaks her silence. "Seriously, dad, I don't see why my relationship is a topic for discussion. I am already 18." Her arms cross over her chest. "This is... this is double standards. You had never grilled Finn. Jessie could just go to my bedroom. I don't understand this."

"It matters because you chose to lie about it and your living situation. Also, for your information, I have grilled Finn. I think he pissed himself that one time I took him for a car ride around town." Leroy answers. "Talking of St. James, I didn't know he went up your room."

Hiram raises his hand. "I let him. I thought he was gay. I'm sorry." Quinn can't help but laugh at this but Leroy's stern gaze shuts her up.

"I definitely did not lie about this. There was nothing going on between Quinn and I that time of your visit."

"Ok. Granted. How about the fact that the both of you are pretending to be engaged and have been living at a couple's dorm? The both of you can be expelled." Hiram rubs his chin.

"Quinnie!" Judy exclaims. Quinn winces, that fact her mother is in the dark about.

"I know mom. I'm sorry, but the regular rooms are small and the bathrooms are co-ed." Quinn jumps in their defense. "They mock Rachel's moisturizing routine and she has to wake up at an ungodly hour to do it without bitches being up her grill. I wake up every time she does; you know I'm a light sleeper. Rachel had the idea and it seemed like a sound idea to me." She didn't think it was a good idea at that time, but now she thinks it's the greatest.

"Of course she'll think it's great, there's only one bed." Hiram tells Leroy.

"Daddy!" Rachel stands up scandalized.

"Well, aside from it being a ground for expulsion, I do not condone this arrangement. You are both so young. Living together seems permanent and it's committing you to something that you might not really be ready for. I think it would be best if you live separately."

Rachel looks like she's going to burst. "I can't believe this. All coming from the men that made Finn sleep in my room because we were engaged?"

"We didn't think you'd actually go through with the wedding."

"That's it then. Quinn?" Quinn sits straighter at the mention of her name. She watches in horror as the petite brunette takes off her high school graduation ring and kneels in front of her. "Will you marry me? So the hypocrites, previously known as my fathers, will stop this nonsense?"

If the ground opens up at the moment Quinn will gladly jump in. Rachel must have lost her mind to even think of marriage. They are only 18. Women don't really know what they want until they're in their thirties. She opens her mouth to speak but only a squeak comes out. Rachel's eyes are determined. Quinn would gladly marry Rachel on every church, everywhere, but she knows that marriage is the last thing on Rachel's mind at the present. "No."

"Good." Rachel takes Quinn's hand and attempts to put the ring on her finger. She did not hear Quinn's answer. The hand holding the ring falters. "Excuse me?" Rachel stands up. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I am not marrying you, Rachel. At least, not now." Quinn stands up too. "I love you, but I am not agreeing to something that you pulled out of your ass at the last minute."

"I like her." They hear Hiram comment probably to Judy.

"This is the biggest insult to my ego." There it is again, the Rachel Berry pout.

"I think I need to show your dads that I'm really serious about you." Quinn whispers before facing the Berry men. "Hiram, Leroy, I'm moving out."

"Quinn. Nooo!" Rachel throws her fathers an angry look before clinging to Quinn. "_I_ think you're serious. I don't want you to move out."

With a heavy heart, Quinn pulls out of the embrace. She cups Rachel's face with both hands. "I don't want to be another Finn, Rachel. I want us to get it right." A single tear falls out of the brunette's eye. Quinn catches her lips in a quick reassuring kiss. "Sweetie, please don't cry. I'll just move to Bushwick. We'll see each other at school. You'll keep the room. They're not going to find out." She turns to the Berry men. "Please let her keep the room. It's very convenient for her to be there."

"We can't do that Quinn. We can't risk her future just for a room. We'll look for a place near NYADA. I hope that eases your worries."

Quinn looks at Rachel and nods when she does. "I think it's time for us to go. I'll see you tomorrow." She promises Rachel. Her mind already running a mile a minute thinking of ways to convince Kurt to room with Rachel if they move out of the dorms.

"Thank you for having us." Judy shakes hand with the Berry men.

* * *

It's been awhile since Quinn last smoked. She was a skank then, with no regard to everything. It was easier – no expectations to try and reach; no care at all. She took another hit, letting the menthol fill her lungs before she slowly blows it out.

She understands Rachel's fathers. If her daughter started dating her former bully she'd probably send her to another school.

"Quinn?" Judy's voice is gentle. "May I join you?"

Quinn nods. She watches as her mother gracefully slips out the window into the roof where Quinn is quietly smoking. It's one thing Judy have always had: grace.

"I should say this is bad for you but, may I?" The older woman shakes the black Ryan Seacrest cigarette case. Another relic from Quinn's skank days.

Quinn gives her mother a surprised look. "I didn't know you smoke."

"I don't." Judy takes a cigarette and places the filtered end in between her lips. She attempts to light it with the lighter that Quinn handed her but fails.

"Suck it a little, Mom." Quinn instructs.

Judy does as she's told and a small ember forms at the cigarette's end. She lets the cigarette hang from her fingers and looks at her daughter expectantly. "Oh. Then what?"

How does she do this without making her mother cough a storm? "Firstly, you put the stick in your mouth. Exhale through your nose then you take a pull."

"A pull?

"A drag."

"Oh, I'll suck. Got that. Then?"

"Then you move the cigarette away from your mouth and inhale quickly like when you gasp. The smoke will go here." Quinn points at the spot between her own breasts. "Hold it in for a second then blow it out. I really hope you don't have a coughing fit like those idiots in the movies."

"Quinn." Judy chastises her.

"Sorry."

Judy is successful at her first drag. "It tastes awful." Quinn laughs. "I am not making a habit out of this. I already have a habit I need to kick."

The laugh mellows into a small smile on Quinn's face. She's glad her mother can joke about being in the AA. That means she feels comfortable talking about it. "I'm proud of you, mom, I want you to know that."

"I am proud of you too, Quinnie." She slings an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?"

Quinn takes a long drag out of her stick. "I love her, mom."

Judy hums. "Did you really used to bully her? I never would have guessed. I mean, she used to come around here sometimes your senior year. You two were fine."

"It happened long before that. I bullied her when we were still freshmen. Then Finn started taking interest in her sophomore year and I went crazy." Quinn shakes her head and Judy laughs.

"Carole's boy is nice, but boy is he dim."

This earns a very unladylike snort from Quinn but chose not to discuss Finn. "We started being ok in the middle of junior year, then on towards senior year." The laugh that comes out of her mouth is humorless. "Look at us, now."

"Yes." Judy agrees. "I was uncomfortable when I saw you kissing."

"Mom."

"I knew I shouldn't let anybody in your bedroom." She teases further.

"You are not mad?" The cool night air is teasing Quinn's legs, bared by her old cheerio shorts but she doesn't mind.

"About what?" Judy drapes her shawl over her daughter's legs.

"About me being... " The word is still hard to speak out. "gay."

A deep breath and then, "I am mad about a lot of things but not that." Judy takes a pull from her cigarette. "I remember... when they placed you in my arms at the hospital you opened your eyes. They were the clearest blue I have ever seen. You were so beautiful with your fuzzy head and your tiny scowl. Frannie said you were an angel with a frown. That day I swore I would never let anything bad happen to the both of you." Quinn juts out her lower lip but Judy only squeezes her shoulder tighter. "But then, you got pregnant and Russell threw you out. I am mad at myself for being so weak. I let it happen. I should have stood up for you. I should have taken care of you; instead I failed you. Never again." She flicks the ash from her cigarette. The wind catches them and blows them away. "Never again." She repeats almost to herself.

"I love you, Mom." Quinn turns and wraps her arms around her mother.

"I love you too, Quinnie." The cigarettes are now forgotten.

* * *

"I never knew they had this many vegan options." Quinn inspects a cylinder of vegan mozzarella at Ray's. It's Sunday and they are planning on wooing the Berry men with a home cooked meal.

"They should. I've handwritten at least a hundred letters since I was fourteen about the lack of vegan items in their roster." Rachel takes the cheese from Quinn and places it in the cart.

"What will you be cooking?" Suddenly curious, Quinn tries to snatch away the paper Rachel's been browsing over for the last hour but Rachel just tucks it away in her coat pocket.

"I won't be cooking anything. You know I can't cook anything but sugar cookies." Rachel sniffs out herbs.

"How will we feed your dads, then?" Cries Quinn, baffled.

"Judy." is Rachel's simple answer as she wheels their loaded cart away from a gasping blonde.

"You badgered my mother into cooking? You must show me the list. She hates it if anything is missing." Quinn took a laughing Rachel by the waist to subdue her, while she rummages the brunette's pocket for the list.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" The male voice breaks through Quinn's quest for the elusive list. She closes her eyes and bows her head. Maybe she's imagining things. "Quinn, I know it's you." There it is again.

"Good morning, Mr. Fabray." Rachel greets the newcomer dryly. The blond man nods but keeps his eyes on Quinn.

Quinn looks at him but never lets go of Rachel. "Hello _dad_." She says sarcastically. "If you insist on knowing, I'm looking for mom's shopping list that Rachel here is withholding. We are doing fine without you." She pulls Rachel even closer while Russell regards them. "How about you? Shopping for some _ink_ or something?" She questions through gritted teeth. To those who don't know Quinn, it would seem she's smiling.

Russell raises his shopping basket. "I'm buying some food."

"_Great_. Speaking of food, my _girlfriend_ and I need to finish shopping. Mom will have our hides if we're late."

The older Fabray's face hardens, his brows furrowed. "Girlfriend?"

"Oh, oh, silly me. Let me introduce you formally. Rachel, this is my estranged father, Russell Fabray. Father, this is my girlfriend, Rachel Berry."

A scoff then, "The Berry girl." Russell lips form a flat line of disappointment as he studies his daughter and the girl she's with. "Is this another rebellion of yours, Quinnie? Must you break your mother's heart every time?"

Quinn mirrors the look of disappointment. Her father is so calm as he guilt trips her. He reminds her greatly of herself. She hates it. "Unfortunately, I inherited that awful trait of breaking Mom's heart from you. This; however, is not a rebellion. It's an expression."

Russell takes a step towards them but Quinn is quicker.

"I wouldn't if I were you. I will not hesitate to call security." She pulls the cart and places it between them and her advancing father.

"I wasn't..." Russell's expression softens but still is far from resigned. "Look at you, all grown up. I tried to make you move far away from here. Away from your mother and her knack for rebelling against me. Everything was waiting for you, Quinn. I tried to place you where you would thrive and maybe become a true Fabray, but you threw it away."

"Maybe I don't want to be a Fabray anymore." She pushes the cart forward, not caring if she'd run her father over. Russell side steps in time.

"You're bringing my name with you everywhere, Quinn." He calls out but nobody looked back.

* * *

They are in Quinn's bed. Their parents are downstairs enjoying after dinner coffee. The door is open, to Rachel's indignation. _'We are not little kids anymore!'_ She protested to no avail. Quinn is reading, her back to the headboard. Rachel is listening to music, curled on Quinn's lap. "What did he mean by saying he tried to make you move far away?" Rachel takes the white buds out of her ear.

Quinn sighs and puts her book down. "Remember you asked me why I chose NYADA?" She feels Rachel nod. "Because Russell arranged my admission to Yale."

Rachel perks up.

"It might sound incredulous but it's true. He went to Yale and was a member of a stupid exclusive fraternity of skulls at college. He talked to his 'brother' there, one of the big wigs, and fixed my early admission. He also talked, and I bet a lot of cash was involved in the talking, a sorority into adopting me once I were there."

"How did you know?" Rachel shifts so she can straddle Quinn's thighs and be face to face.

"I'm not stupid. Who gets an early admission to Yale?" Quinn shakes her head. "I called the school in guise of being my mother. Got some names, looked at my father's old yearbook that was held in a glass case at his study, and put two-and-two together. He was pissed when I tear the letter in his face." That was a good day.

"I am glad you chose NYADA, Quinn." Rachel holds her girlfriend's head steady and puts their lips together. Quinn readily opens her mouth for Rachel's talented tongue. She purrs when Rachel brushes her tongue to hers.

"I am glad I chose it too." Quinn smiles into the kiss and suckles on Rachel's plumb lower lips.

"Rachel, your- oh my God."

They jump apart at Judy's voice. Quinn can't help but groan. "Not again. Why, why, why?" She buries her head on Rachel's lap. _Why are they always caught while kissing? It is seriously getting old._

"Judy, you are allowed to hose them." Hiram calls out from below.

"Girls, don't let either of the men downstairs catch you. Rachel, your dads are ready to go."

* * *

Convincing Kurt to move in with Rachel on her new loft was the easiest thing done in their moving process. The other stuff, like moving clothes and furniture, was also a piece of cake compared to the actual separation of Quinn from Rachel.

Santana wasn't thrilled at all, and made it known for anyone who cared to listen, at the fact that she would share space with Quinn. Her concern was focused mainly on missing the free stuff she gets from Kurt and the fact that her lady callers might mistake Quinn for her missus. A month later she's still suffering from Quinn's mock cockblocking.

"Quinn, can't you, like, take a walk in the park? Feed some ducks or something?"

Quinn takes in Santana's outfit. Very tight mini skirt, killer heels and a barely there midriffer. Date duds. She pretends innocence and just flips through her book when she actually needs to go. Rachel's 'Les Mis' show is starting in an hour and she's going to be in the front row. "Nope. It's a nice evening to curl up in the couch with a good book."

"You curled your hair and put on makeup just to curl up and read. The fuck is the matter with you?" Santana throws her hands up. She's on the verge of giving Quinn another lecture on being a major twat-swat but the doorbell chimes and she's reduced to pointing at Quinn menacingly.

Just as Quinn thought, standing outside the door is another lady caller. Another Brittany look alike to rub Santana's itch. "Just give me a minute." She hears Santana tell Brittany 2.0. "Quinn, seriously just go. Rachel has a show. I know you are obsessive enough to watch her every show and not just the opening night."

The laughter she's been biting back bursts forth at seeing Santana's frustrated expression. "Ok. Ok. I'm going." She picks her purse from their coffee table and adjusts how her skirt falls. Her phone chimes. Santana groans when she makes no move to go and answers the call instead.

She nearly drops the phone when she hears what the other person has to say. She needs a hug. Santana's the nearest so she crashed their bodies together in an attempt to stabilize herself.

"What? Tubbers! Jesus, woman. I have somebody here. " She feels Santana is trying to unpeel herself from the embrace. "She's nothing to me." Her Latina roommate informs her silent date.

"We got picked up." The cotton seemingly stuffed in her mouth just allows for a whisper.

The girl in her arms stiffens. "What?"

"We got picked up, Santana."

"Wow Q! Great. You're gonna hit big! Can I tag along?" The excitement in Santana's tone is lost on Quinn. She breaks from the embrace and wanders around the room aimlessly.

"It's going to be a spin off. What more can they add? My head hurts." Quinn's head is reeling. Santana runs after her and deposits her gently on their couch. Silently as she came, Santana's date was ushered out. "There wasn't even a screening. This producer just... I have to move to LA. I can't go Santana. I can't... it's gonna be so long... Rachel... NYADA... I... I... Rachel."

"Calm down, ok? Tonight, we're gonna go to your girlfriend's show. We'll deal with this later. Rather, Rachel's dealing with it because I didn't sign up for this. Just calm down." She nods and Santana helps her stand. _How is she telling Rachel?_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and the characters. blah blah**_

_**To come: A surprise!**_


End file.
